Future Story Ideas
by Crowfeast
Summary: Note: These are future ideas that will be produced later on so please PM me or comment if you find one or have one you would maybe like to see here.
1. Rise of the Betrayed

**I'm back! Sorry I've been away for so long, school work started falling and so did my grades so I had to focus on my classes this semester. This is the second to last semester I have at this point and want to get ready for my final semester. Also I will be posting information on what is getting focused on for the next few weeks for updates and story concept. On top of that I have a position available for those that are wanting to maybe beta me for my stories or think they can help me out. One of my betas I can't get in contact with anymore and would like to know if anyone out there is interested. Alrigh these ideas you are seeing in this segment are just for future stories when I get some of my other stuff finished. Please enjoy and Phoenixlord42 here is what I promised.**

Chapter 1

Standing in the middle of the road was a boy who was looking on at some place that haunted his memories. Things had changed for him so drastically and it was not funny to him anymore. He wondered if fate was playing a hand in his misery or he was just that stupid of a person. It was unclear to which he was but he was sure that something was going on with him and he couldn't take it anymore.

His blond hair glistened in the pale moonlight of the night, blue eyes were glaring at the building in front him, and his whisker mark cheeks were crinkled from constantly glaring at what was in front of him. The remains of the home was still showing signs of the destruction but he didn't care. Even if everything he owned once was housed there and even if he built the damn thing himself meant nothing to him. The only thing that was ringing in his mind was what took place here.

The memory was fresh, something he remembered since it was only a few days since the whole thing happened.

Flashback begins

Naruto was walking to his private home with two rings in his pockets. Ever since the war had ended he had spent some time with his two fiancées and wanted to spend as much time as possible with them. The first he knew since his new family adopted him into the family while the other he saved during the great civil war. They were contrast personalities of each other, one was bubbly and excitable while the other was serious and strict. But he loved both of them more than anything in this world and wanted to spend more time with them as long as they lived. To build a family together and raise their children to be the future leaders of the underworld since they overthrew the original satan's from their old positions. The underworld needs new leaders so this was something everyone knew was necessary to make changes. He was dreaming of a time he would become Lucifer and then start rebuilding the underworld while at the same time making new pacts with the other races and reestablishing the old ties that they severed years ago.

But the minute he arrived at his home with the two rings in his pocket he saw the door was unlocked. That was unusual since he knew his girlfriend always locked the door while he was gone. Entering the room he saw something that made his blood start running cold, clothes scattered on the floor. It was a bad sign but he was hoping that this was not what he thought it was considering this was suppose to be a big day for him. Afterall his friends parents helped him pick out the rings personally for this day.

Walking up the stairs he arrived at the master bedroom where he heard humping and groaning going on. Looking into the room he saw it was true, a red hair man was fucking his girlfriend on his bed. Worse, his brother was doing this to him and he was doing it with the woman he loved. Slowly opening the door to not disturb them he gathered magic around him causing the room to start and shake from his gathered energy. This he knew would bring them out of their sex induced states.

"Honey do you feel something?" Sirzech sat up wondering what this weird feeling was.

"I don't know," Grayfia looked over and saw what was making the source of this power. Standing there was her boyfriend glaring at both of them with his black aura glowing around him.

"Naruto," she whispered and this caused Sirzech to turn and see his brother in fear. While most would not think it the truth was that his brother was more powerful than him. Even with his power of destruction he stood no chance against his brother in combat. Not even the fact he was adopted into their family was the problem either but more it strengthened him since he wanted to prove he belonged in their family. In doing this he gathered power that was out of this world and made sure the world knew that he was waiting to prove his strength to everyone that crossed his path.

Physically his brother would beat him within an inch of his life while magically he could fair better but since he fought more than he did meant that Naruto was prepared for his attacks and planning different strategies to beat him.

"Naruto," he ignored Grayfia and focused his eyes on Sirzech before gathering his magic into his hand and then a seal appeared.

"Disappear from my home," with that the whole building exploded in a shatter of nothing but pure power. The building was burning and both Sirzech and Grayfia were barely able to escape the burning building.

Naruto had already left the building and prepared to deal with them later. But he was going to inform his other girlfriend she was the only one in his world. Sadly he would face a similar problem with this situation arised.

Entering her bed chambers he saw her lying on top of a man he knew and hated. Saritous Bael, the eldest son of the head of the Bael family, and his girlfriend was lying on top of him like a lover. Serafall, the woman he thought would never betray him was sleeping with the man that hated his guts. Tears were rolling down his face and the Bael child was enjoying the sight. Pushing off the Sitri girl he laughed while having a robe around his body.

"Sad isn't it. You can't have anything in this world can't you orphan? Why don't you do both of us a favor and get lost or better yet kill yourself. After all what real pureblood would ever want to be with you." He was laughing inches from Naruto's face and then he felt something going on with him. Naruto within a split second slammed his hand through his chest and it exploded in a glow of black and red lightning.

"Disappear trash." Naruto's eyes are red now and they were glaring at the teen dying on his hand. Once he was sure he was dead Naruto quickly beheaded his body and then woke Serafall,

"What is wrong love?" Looking up she saw Naruto covered in blood. She knew she was in trouble now.

"So this is what our relationship meant huh?"

"Naruto I'm sorry please you have to understand he was so sweet to me. He was spending time with me while you were always busy with Grayfia how couldn't I fall for someone like that? I mean come on I know I said I would share but a girl needs to feel special right?" Naruto's eyes grew darker and the entire room was shaking from the power he was radiating. He was showing her why he was an ultimate class devil with few equals in this world. Rivziem even came out to fight him since his power was equal to his own and he loved the battle they had with each other. But in the end he retreated after getting injured by Naruto and forced him to admit defeat while promising to come and kill him when the time was right.

"So all because I was busy spending time with either of you both think its okay to go and see other men behind me? I never touched another woman other than you two and I hoped you would do the same for me. Guess that was too much to ask for." Naruto pulled the ring box out of his pocket and threw it to the naked Serafall. She opened it and was shocked to see a golden ring with a purple stone in the center of it glowing brightly. Serafall knew what this meant and she knew she screwed up badly considering this meant that he was going to propose to her soon.

"Naruto I didn't-,"

"Didn't know what? I was going to propose? Is that all that matters to you that I was going to give you a ring and then suddenly everything that you've done is wrong? Honestly how shallow are you? You truly are what the other devil's said you were."

"What is that?" Naruto glared at him and gathered a teleportation circle with his magic flowing through it.

"A whore. I fought them and killed a few because of this but it turns out that they were right. Goodbye Serafall I will see you at the next meeting."

There he disappeared from the room leaving behind a crying Serafall at the thought of losing the man she loved. She knew that the Bael heir hated Naruto and here she went and had an affair with someone else. This was the ultimate sin for her and she knew that she lost the only person in the world that would ever love her. Her body started glowing until it took a child like appearance and this was the sign of a change. She was never going to let anyone see the real body of Serafall Sitri until she earned Naruto's love and forgiveness. But the question was, whom did Grayfia cheat on him with?

Flashback End

Naruto was going through the ruins of his home remembering the last few days had been hell for him. First he had the official notice of what each girl did and there was varying reactions. The Sitris, Phenex's, and the Bael family were furious. Not only for the heir that dare do this but for the fact the girls would do this to a boy that loved them without boundaries.

However, the Gremory's the family he was living with didn't react the way he was hoping. While angry at their son they forgave him and welcomed Grayfia in their family. This ignited a rage inside of his heart where he challenged Sirzech to a fight as a means to regains his honor. He hesitated at first but agreed to the match but found out that was the wrong choice to make. Naruto had thrashed him with ease and showed the world that he was stronger than everyone in the underworld with this fight. Not only did he leave him barely breathing, he enuched him along, leaving him without a chance of really recovering from the scars Naruto gave him. It was terrifying to everyone the brutality he performed on his former brother but they all saw it coming with how the fight was called out. On top of that he also mentioned that he was taking the title of Lucifer from everyone and pushing for his right to rule since he proved without a shadow of a doubt he was the strongest in the world.

Sadly, the underworld didn't see it this way. While his friends and friendly families supported his claim the issue for the council was that he was not a pure blood. This enraged Naruto since he believed blood lineage was not important. But they argued that it was necessary since they wanted to keep their rulers at the highest point possible. Plus the Gremory family did not support him losing his chances of even gaining the throne in which his friends were put on the thrones while his former brother was given it. The entire underworld argued with this choice since he proved he was stronger than him and was the only real person they trusted. The lower class and mid class devils argued and fought for him but Naruto finally just gave up not wanting to cause another war to break out.

At this point he wanted to get away from this world while avoiding his personal problems. But he first wanted to gather some of his stuff he had protected from his attack and the fire before heading out. But he noticed something out of place in his kitchen, a hidden room below the house. He knew every inch of his home and never saw this before. So what was down there that was hidden underneath their dining table?

Opening the door he walked down the stairs and came to the sight of a chamber that was holding someone hostage. Shockingly enough it was Grayfia but a much bustier and more well shaped version of herself. Rushing over to her he snapped the chains and she fell into his arms. Slowly her eyes opened up and she smiled,

"Naruto-koi."

"Who the hell are you?" the woman frowned,

"It's me Grayfia. Your lover." Naruto shook his head and pushed the woman onto her feet.

"No Grayfia is the woman that is occupying Sirzech's private bed chambers?" The silver hair and eye woman scrunched up for a second before showing him something.

It was a ruby that was attached to a golden chain around her neck and flowed down into her cleavage.

"I thought she lost it."

"She never had it, I did because I'm the real Grayfia Lucifuge. Plus I know this," she walked up to him and whispered something. Naruto instantly went pale and walked away from her,

"Yeah, it's you. But how is this possible?" He asked with a shaky breath.

"I can explain it." Reaching into her cleavage she pulled out a photo for him to see. It was of two girls that looked like each other but one had gray eyes while the other had silver eyes.

"How the hell?"

"This is my sister, Lucretia she is the twin of my family. But she is the younger of the two of us. I was planning on showing her off to you in the future but the problem is that she attacked me and hid me away down here. In the attempt to gain a chance at being with Sirzech and being free from being part of our family. So she pretended to be me while hiding me away and feeding me with the magic seals around my body feeding some of the food that was cooked while living here."

"So you are real? You didn't cheat on me?" Naruto had tears in his eyes and was trying to not fall for anything again.

"I swear my love, you are my one and only. I would never think about betraying you and to prove it," she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips while looking him in the eyes. The passion in her eyes showed him, she was serious and was not going to turn him away. These were not the same eyes he had been looking into for the last few years.

"My love," Naruto returned the kiss with equal passion not wanting this to be a dream.

"Tell me you're mine," She smiled and returned the kiss with equal passion.

"I'm yours for all of eternity. Sacred Vows are for us." Naruto smiled with tears running down his face. This was something that the two of them shared all the time. Sacred Vows between devils was the meaning of permanent commitment and no one could break these. If they did than their magic would destroy their body from the inside out.

Naruto released her and lead her upstairs to see their destroyed home. When asked what this was about he told her everything; Serafall betraying him, Sirzech fucking her sister in his bed, and the battle that took place before losing his title of Lucifer to someone that didn't deserve it. Along with the Gremory family betraying him and turning their backs on him while embracing the entire thing as if it was okay in their eyes and there were no consequences that befall them for their son's actions.

"What will we do my love?" Naruto grabbed her hand and said,

"We are leaving the Underworld, we are going to use that magic and travel to other worlds." Grayfia was shocked, he swore to never use his dimensional magic considering this could easily rip the world apart if he was not careful. Plus he was not sure where they would be placed if he did this.

Chaos magic was rare in the world and is known for being upredictable when you use it. Naruto honestly didn't care, he wanted to be free from this world and its burdens for a while. While he had his true love with him at this point the pain of what Serafall had done to him and the betrayal of the family he once loved hurt more than anything. The fact they just forgave their son and pushed for him to be Lucifer showed him no matter what they said to him it was nothing, he was nothing in their eyes.

"Okay dear, so are you using it now?"

"Yes, the sooner the better." Naruto focused on a small tear in space in front him and soon the portal opened showing a black endless void, grabbing his loves hand, he smiled at her. She returned it this was the sign that they would change history forever.

Walking through the portal they entered a new adventure, one that would reestablish his right as king and one day show the world why he should have been the Lucifer of the Underworld.

Centuries Later

A bright light was shining through his room and he was cursing the sun that dare awaken him. Rubbing his eyes he turned over to see a beautiful silver hair woman lying comfortably next to him with a peaceful smile on her face. Next to her was another silver hair woman who was sleeping peacefully alongside a pink hair woman. Rolling out of bed he saw that his last lover, a blond hair woman was in the bathroom doing her hair up and making sure her Miko outfit was ready for the day.

Sneaking up on her he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the neck.

"Morning Yasaka." She smiled,

"Hey there Naruto-kun." She kissed him on the cheek and they walked out the bathroom to see the other women waking up.

"Morning loves." All of them smiled,

"Morning Naruto-kun." The women all rolled out of bed showing they were all naked and getting ready for the day.

Most of them got dress in the closet but the main door slammed open with authority and a squeaky voice shouted,

"Papa! Baby Eliza is crying again!" There was a blond hair girl with golden eyes and nine gold and white tip tails flaring behind her.

"Alright Kunou I'll get her. Go help wake up everyone in my room okay? If you have to get your sisters involved." Kunou smiled and dashed out of the room to get her sibling to help out.

"You spoil that little girl." Turning to Yasaka, Kunou's mother and the mother of his oldest daughter, and smiled,

"Yeah I do. That is my job for now. Spoiling her while she is my little princess before she becomes older." Yasaka smiled and kissed her husband while leaving the room to make sure the other women wake up soon. But she noticed Grayfia was already gone, probably going to take care of their youngest.

Kunou had returned to the room with two girls in tow. One was a light silver hair girl with red eyes and she was wearing a dark black dress complimenting her gothic look and another was a blond hair girl with her hair in a bund wearing a blue and white dress. These were his second and third oldest Akasha his vampire/devil daughter and Saber his daughter that was part Hero/Devil. Each of them had grown up together to the point that they were the greatest of friends with each other.

Kunou was the one that jumped on the bed arousing the women from their sleep. The silver hair, red eye woman smiled,

"Morning my precious daughter." Akasha smiled,

"Morning Kaa-sama." She rose from the bed wearing a pair of black underwear and hugged and kissed her daughter.

"Morning mother it is time to rise." Arthuria smiled at her daughter trying to be so mature,

"Sweetheart no need to be so formal come here and give me a hug." The girl blushed slightly and hugged her mother,

"I'm suppose to be a brave knight, I have to act as my station demands me."

"You can do that when your older for now be my adorable daughter." The girl blushed deeper,

"Mother." Naruto laughed and saw Lightning rising out of bed with a yawn and smile,

"Morning Lightning."

"Morning Naruto-kun, what is the occasion?"

"Well, I'm going to check on my last child and then you and me might try for another child how's that sound love?" Naruto blew lightly on her ear causing a blush to burn on her face before she disappeared into the bathroom to avoid more humiliation.

Naruto laughed and walked out of the room to find his last wife. For him she was the first love his life and he would never trade her away for anything in this world. Due to her being a devil it was harder to impregnate than the other women in his group and knew this annoyed her. But after having their daughter she was having the time of her life being a mother and loving wife.

Naruto snuck into a nearby room and saw Grayfia as beautiful as the day they met. Her silver hair going down her back, silver eyes staring lovingly at their daughter, and her figure being still amazing as the day they met but maybe more so since she had his child and seemed to glow whenever they were around their child.

"How is she?" Grayfia smiled,

"Feeding happily." Looking down he saw that his 5 month old daughter was sucking on her breasts to get more milk to sustain herself. This is Eliza, the youngest of his children and considered the pride and joy of the family. Not only was she blessed as a devil and one of the Lucifuge line she was a blessing for Grayfia showing she was blessed to have everything she ever wanted in life.

"It seems she is hungry this morning." Grayfia snorted,

"She gets her appetite from you considering how much ramen you can shovel away."

"Hey! Ramen is the food of the gods don't you dare mock it!"

Eliza shared her father's anger and pouted slightly,

"Hey there is no need to be upset about it. I'm just stating the facts." Eliza continued to feed but Grayfia saw she was still glaring at her. Great, her daughter was just like her husband. That was going to be annoying.

"Anyway I will work on breakfast, join us when you can." She smiled and nodded her head.

Naruto left the room and saw his family was sitting at the table while there were two more additions to the room. One was a blonde haired girl with pigtails and wearing a orange and black jumpsuit. She had whisker marks on her face and blue eyes, if he was not sure of how he was born and his knew his own features, he would have been sure this girl was his sister. Next to her was a blue haired woman wearing a white general uniform and carrying a rapier at her side.

These two were Naruko and Esdeath. Naruko was a member of his peerage that he got after visiting Ajuka a couple of months ago. The man recognized him and welcomed him home but they are agreeing to keep quiet about it to avoid him being spotted by people that he didn't want to see anytime soon. Esdeath on the other hand was belonging to his wife Grayfia's peerage. While at first she never wanted one she finally relented when meeting people she wanted there to assist her and her husband in the near future with any upcoming fights that would come their way.

Naruto knew that his return was going to start a shit ton of trouble. For one thing he knew about everything that has happened in the Underworld at the time. First, Sirzechs was running into trouble with the other factions with tension high after a horrible incident known as the Nekoshou slaughter. One Nekoshou who he met attacked and killed her king when he was planning on raping a little girl that was her sister and this led to her people being targeted and being slaughtered. Some even were raped, but luckily he was able to get someone to help protect the rest of them but the damage was done and the Yokai and Shinto gods and goddess were less than happy with the result.

Next it turned out that the Low and Mid-class devils were being abused by the High-class over the years and it was causing tensions to rise all over the Underworld. Afraid of losing power Sirzechs always sided with the Elders and the High-class families leading to riots breaking out all across the Underworld. Naruto understood that they were important families that did great things but that did not mean they were above the laws in place to protect the other class devils. Worst was that when one of them was abused, killed, or raped, Sirzechs did nothing to help the family of those that were hurt unless the Elders allowed it. Knowing this Naruto knew that he would have to be careful with his return.

In the war he was the one that united all the other races and classes in the underworld to his side. They were promised at least fair treatment but that was denied to them and soon as he was denied the right to be Lucifer. This lead to the lower class nearly destroying the Underworld again. So if he was to appear out of nowhere it might spark a full out civil war among the people and force everyone to run for cover or to fight for their lives and this would weaken their nation as a whole.

Naruto also knew that the Gremory family was deeply burned by his departure and hatred that they were doing anything to find him. At the same time the Sitri family found out what Serafall did and were distancing themselves from her as a whole. She was even worse off than before where she fell back into her child like personality and was doing nothing to properly represent herself as the woman that he knew. Strong, powerful, and sexy beyond belief. Sadly, this also meant the Bael family was wanting some of his blood for killing the heir to one of the branches to the family and the favorite of Lord Bael. Naruto, after fighting some of the enemies he has, knew that no one in this universe could possibly hurt him considering he would obliterate them all within seconds.

Shaking his thoughts he knew that he was going a long way in fixing some of the problems of the family by making deals with other factions and posing as a high-class devil with connections to the Underworld. One of the deals he was making is protection for the church in building their buildings outside of Europe and into Asia. Doing this they are protected to do this and practice as they must but they are monitored in case they are trying something against the church's ideals. Another group is the fallen angels after running into Azazel, who he met when he returned to this world and knew that he wanted something from him. In this case, he learned he was interested in a sacred gear in a boy in Kuoh so drawing up a contract he sent it to Serafall under an alias and had this signed off as a chance to improve relations with the Fallen. Naruto was assured if it was what he thought it was then he would bring it into his faction. Naruto sighed, that man was obsessed with Sacred Gears and at the same time Naruto knew that every one was on pins and needles.

While among the Satans he was known as a half-blood no one knew who his other parent was until he was about 18 when he was exploring different worlds thanks to his magic. He learned that the story of Lucifer falling from Heaven and becoming a devil was a lie. It was someone running around with his name instead and that meant he was a fallen angel in this case. Going on this, he explored more and realized his father was Lucifer the one that fell from heaven not the one that was born in the Underworld by some dark matter forming on its own.

Naruto sees Grayfia coming into the room with his daughter and draws him out of his thoughts. He sees Little Eliza was reaching out for him and gurgling words to try and get his attention.

"Here, your daughter wants you." Naruto smiles and takes her out of her mother's arms and started rocking her in his arms.

"How's daddy princess?" She smiles and claps at him while laughing. He was making silly faces at her making her laugh louder than before. Naruto smiled when he saw his other daughters coming into the room with their mothers.

"Tou-san play with us too!" Kunou was pouting that their sister was getting all the attention and so were her siblings.

"Now Kunou you and your sisters know that your sister can't take care of herself yet. She needs us to look after her and it is your job as her sisters to make sure she is safe and loved." Kunou's ears flattened,

"Sorry Tou-san." He smiled and pat her head.

"Its fine now come on breakfast is ready right Naruko?" She smiled and presented several clones dealing out pancakes for the people in the room. Everyone took their seat in the room and he sighed,

This is the world he was fighting for the longest time and no matter what he would protect this from everyone else.

A bird landed on the table with a message on it and saw it was signed from Azazel and sighed,

"What's wrong now?"

Chapter End

 **Alright I hope you all enjoyed that. Please note that from now on I'm primarily focusing on specific stories at this point to help them move along.**

 **Return of the Dark Knight**

 **Demon King of Sabertooth**

 **Dark Prophecy**

 **Neglected Gremory**

 **Saiyan of the Underworld**

 **Everything else will be either updated randomly and will not be my primary focus. On top of that, I would like you all to know the lemon stories are the same way at this point. Another reason that I went quiet for a while is because I was busy trying to fill in everyone's request but in truth I was not following my original idea. So from here on out I'm doing things the way I wanted to do them so expect more from me here on out. At the same time, I would like everyone to know that if you have questions or opinions you may ask me in the comment section or PM if you have an account I check it everyday so I should get around to you.**

 **Finally as a final notice, all the people who have nothing but criticism about my work feel free to leave comments but lets all be adults about this. I don't go around doing that to other people so I hope for the same in exchange. I know that is not how the world works but keep this in mind if you post a really nasty comment and I feel that it is offensive to people who are reading comments or the story then I have the right to remove it.**

 **Thank you all and expect another update in the upcoming weeks.**


	2. The Spiders (HxHNaruto)

**Here is a potential future idea please keep in mind this is in the Naruto Universe not the HxH universe. So please enjoy**

Chapter 1

Troupe x Wave x Mayhem

In the land of Wave in the Elemental Nations was facing a crisis against a cruel ruler. His name is Gato and he is the head of the great Gato Shippings but the truth is that he controls the company through the underhanded means. He is feared by the people and those that work for him for his ruthless personality and his dark deeds performed on those around him. He even hires rogue shinobi to do his bidding if the price is right. But today was especially dangerous day for a man in wave named Tazuna had hired some shinobi to help him by protecting him while he was building a bridge to the main land. This would cut into Gato's business allowing them to finally to rebuild their economy that has plummeted over the years.

However Konoha had learned of the deceit and while they were going to work out a new idea they understood why he did it considering their economy had plummeted over time. So now instead of Team 7 consisting of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze there was also Team 8 consisting of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame and their teachers Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuuhi. From the groups, Kakashi knew that his team needed the most work in the sense of teamwork. Not because they didn't work well together when the situation called for it but because their personalities are always clashing. Sasuke believed everything the village believed about him being the greatest and planned on taking his vengeance against Itachi for murdering most of their clan. Only a handful survived that day including his mother but it got worse when he found out his mother did not care about what Itachi did and only wanted to live in peace. He considered her weak and planned on taking over the clan soon and race after Itachi in this sense.

Sakura was worse than him at times because she either spent her time hitting on him and trying to get a date out of him. Where as other times, she is more interested in clothes and fashion ideas instead of training when she has a chance. Thus making her the weakest of the team and her generation. Plus she was always shouting at Naruko for trying to steal her Sasuke when really she had no interest in him and even if he does have an interest in her he would have to get past his father and that was nearly impossible. Another thing is that Naruko's brother Menma would sooner kill the arrogant Uchiha then let him become part of their family.

Naruko on the other hand was more focused on what needed to be done for their mission and what is required. Her senses were stretched to the point that she could pick up the faintest sounds that come by her. Sadly, she was also distracted by the fact her brother is on a different team with two people that at least took their field work more seriously than her teammates. Kakashi barely trained her especially considering he focused most of his time on Sasuke and training him exclusively while fainting that she needed to work on her control. But that was the funniest thing considering she do the water walk exercise while Sasuke and Sakura can't even climb a tree yet.

Arriving in Wave they encountered heavy resistance from a missing nin named Zabuza but Kakashi and Kurenai managed to corner him and almost kill him until a hunter nin appeared. From there they took him away leaving Kakashi passed out and Kurenai carrying him and sending another request for backup since they were going to need it at this point.

While this is going on in the far distance at an abandoned church in the middle of the forest was someone sitting on a stone. He had a candle next to him and he was reading his book while having his face covered in darkness. This man had a long coat with fur on it on his wrists and his neck with an inverted cross on the back, on his forehead was a cross with a circle going through it, and he had it open showing he was not wearing a shirt underneath his coat at this moment. He is wearing long black pants, black boots, and on his pants he had white belts wrapping around his leg.

Reading his book no one could tell what he was thinking or what is face looked like other than him having blond hair that was spiked and dark blue eyes staring into the darkness but they had tints of black in them.

Below the man was two others both blond themselves but one was wearing a green and white jumpsuit and had his hair slicked back. Another was wearing a purple outfit and he had his hair flat topped. Turing their heads they heard heel shoes walking into the room and saw a woman wearing a purple business suit showing off her cleavage walking into the room. She was not wearing a bra from what they could see and from there they saw that she was wearing a short skirt.

"Pakunoda good to see you!" The boy with flat top hair was the first to greet her with a smile on his face.

"Good to see you again too Shalnark, you too Phinks." The man in the jumpsuit, Phinks grunted,

"You are late." She looked at her watch,

"On time from what I can see." He looked down,

"We were supposed to arrive ten minutes earlier that includes the rest of you." Turning behind them they saw two more people entered the room, one had long black hair and was wearing a tight black top and bottoms and some foot wrappings. He had a sadistic grin on his face and smiled at the group while showing off his bloodlust to the room. Next to him was a silver hair man wearing a red jacket and bottoms that were leather made. His red eyes stared at them and he had a small lazy smile on his face.

"Hey Envy, Ban you guys going with use too?" The two smiled at one of the more excited members of the Troupe.

"Yeah we are."

"Huh, I don't care what is going on I'm just hoping the boss gives me something to kill soon." Everyone saw the bloodlust in Envy's eyes and how he was eying their boss wanting the order.

But a hand landed on his head,

"Know your place fool. The boss hasn't given us our orders or told us what we are stealing yet." Out of the shadows came a dark skinned man with gray hair that spiked up in the back and he is wearing a bear pelt belt and coat over his shoulders. He had dark grey eyes and was smiling wildly at the idea getting lose and start to kill things around him in annoyance.

"I'm reporting for duty boss. So like Envy said what's our target this time? I'm itching for some action." Shalnark laughed,

"Easy there Uvo, Feitan's group won't be arriving until this afternoon so we have to wait until then." Uvo snorted,

"Great whole half day of waiting." But he smiled, "Well if it isn't Shizuku." Now in the room was a woman with short black hair, wearing a tight black top, jeans, and shoes. Her eyes were covered by her glasses and she had wine red eyes along with wearing a golden cross around her neck.

"Hello." She kept her blank face and was staring ahead.

"Has the new replacement showed up yet?" Shalnark raised his shoulders to Pakunoda's question,

"Don't know you might want to ask Machi when she comes because she is the one that was supposed to contact them."

Everyone started talking a bit while their leader was still sitting by his candle reading his book. Not even bothering to greet anyone yet. But if anyone could feel the slightest chakra flux they would have noticed his chakra was slowly rising as time was passing by.

Town of Wave

On the outskirts of town were four people: One was a samurai looking man with a sword at his side. He had his hands inside of his kimono, another was a short man with black hair, pale skin, and beedy black eyes. He was wearing a mouth covering outfit with skulls and flames on them and in the darkest form of black possible. Next to them was a large man with long earlobes, wearing a blue overalls and a white shirt, and he had stitches on his face and some parts of his body. He was by far the largest of the group being the size of a small car. The final person had pink hair and was carrying a tan sack over her shoulder and wearing tight outfit around her body and some leg warmings.

"I wonder," started the samurai man, "How long has it been since the Troupe was assembled like this?" He put his hand to his chin and looked at the shortest of the group, "Feitan you know?" The small man turned his head and whispered,

"Three years…. Six months…. but two have changed numbers 4 and numbers 8 are different."

"Machi," the tall man asked the girl with pink hair, "Do you think 4 will show up today for this meeting?"

"Don't ask me. I haven't the fogiest idea."

"Weren't they your responsibility?" She rolled her head,

"I just told them the time and place and how important the meeting was." Feitan gained a small glare,

"I… Do not like…. 4… why does the boss let them get away…. With their habits?"

"Probably for their skills." He rubbed his chest while Feitan grunted,

"Skills?"

"Yeah I mean that bloodline the boss stole for them is versatile with it making them a force of nature in their own right. They would be difficult to deal with for all of us."  
"Are you saying…. The boss is scared… of 4? Watch yourself." He was glaring down the samurai with great intensity.

"That's not what I meant, calm down." The giant snorted,

"You give them too much credit, you need to stop blowing their ego up." The samurai scoffed,

"Talk is as cheap as ever." The two walked in silence for a bit before the giant swung his fist at the samurai who blocked it with his sheathed sword.

"Shut up, or this is what happens Nobunaga." Nobunaga smiled,

"You were talking as much as I was Franklin." The two started a sparring match in the middle of the street freaking the civilians out. Machi sighed,

"Here we go again." Feitan turned away,

"Leave them… they are just playing." Machi and him continued knowing that they would both catch up to them at some point.

"So do you know why the boss called us all here?"

"We are thieves.. I suspect he wants us to steal something."

"That much I knew but I mean why Wave? This place is a shit hole ever since Gato took over."

"Not sure… but the boss has his reasons. Our job… is to follow… orders."

"Yeah I know but still there must be something special here if he wants us to come to this place."

"True… oh they stopped fighting." They saw Franklin and Nobunaga are coming up to them leading to them making it to the HQ for the day. All were gathered in the room listening to Uvogin yelling at Franklin and Nobunaga for being late and not showing up at the appropriate time.

Eventually the day wind down to the point that the sun had set and now they were waiting for the last member to show up.

"They aren't coming." Phinks was annoyed by 4 blowing off orders.

"The sun…. has set."

"Damn them the next time I see them I'll tear them apart." Uvogin was already maiming this guy for what he did.

The candle went out and then the boss shut his book and they heard a small laugh from the other side of the room.

"Oh my Uvo, hearing that I'm terrified. Maybe you can bring me closer to death then?" Out of the shadows came a man with long black hair, black eyes, and wearing a white suit with a white hat on his head. He smiled at the group,

"Kimblee!" Uvogin jumped ready to rip the man to pieces.

"I guess you are running late huh?" Shalnark tried to lessen the tension in the room but he could see everyone was staring him down at this point.

"I didn't think you would show." Kimblee smiled at Machi,

"Why wouldn't I? The Boss ordered me to show up but I just decided to take my time getting here. Especially considering I find things more interesting when I do things on my own clock instead of someone else."

"Okay boss everyone is here." Out of the shadows stood the blond leader and he looked about eighteen making him an imposing figure. He was blank in the face but it changed after he formed a small smile on his face.

"So boss what are we stealing this time?" The boss smiled,

"We are stealing the Gato fortune and burning his business to the ground." The group gained an eager look on their faces and were ready for this.

"So boss does that mean that we can kill everyone that gets in our way?" The boss smiled again,

"Of course Uvogin but remember we need Gato to die before we can say we are done." Feitan remembered something and decided to voice this to their leader,

"Boss… I heard rumors that there are some shinobi….. in the village that hail from Konoha." Their leader showed no outward expression and just turned to the group,

"You all remember the rule, no killing major village shinobi is that clear? We don't need their attention on us just yet." The group nod their head and then he continued, "As for the mission itself we are splitting into three teams. I will remain here unless someone needs my help immediately while the rest of you are split into groups of four. One will head to the bridge to find this Tazuna and deal with his attackers. The second group will head to his mansion and slaughter all of his guards and free anyone that is of no use to us on top of stealing everything in his vault and stashes of money. Finally the final group will head to the docks and kill and steal everything there that is worth something."

"Yes boss do you have teams set up though?" Machi was the first to make the statement because some of them worked well with some but at the same time worked better with some specific members.

"Yes the mansion team shall consist of yourself, Phinks, Envy, and Franklin. Franklin will use his chakra bullets to eliminate the majority of them outside the building and those that rush at the gates when you are attacking the place. Phinks will head into the building and start killing those that get in his way while Envy turns into different monsters and creatures to help clear out the inside of the building. Finally, you yourself Machi will assist Phinks in the interior and start using your abilities to deal with anyone that tries to run."

"Yes boss."

"Next the dock attackers are going to be Nobunaga, Shizuku, Pakunoda, and Shalnark. Shalnark will use his ability to find information on the goods and then send the message back to the rest of you. Then Pakunoda will use her weapon skills to take down the one's farthest from the group while Nobunaga will deal with anyone that gets too close and finally Shizuku your job is to clean up the mess making it seem nothing is wrong. But if you notice some of them using chakra use Blinky to absorb it into the vacuum cleaner and use later."

"Got it boss." Shalnark and his team nod their heads and were ready for some action themselves.

"Finally Uvogin, Kimblee, Ban, and Feitan you are all to head to the bridge and deal with anyone that is there that is not wearing a Konoha headband. The worst you can do to the group is maybe break their bones or beat them until they out cold. Keep this in mind and be ready for whatever comes your way."

Everyone nodded their heads and got ready for their jobs and the boss said,

"Go." Everyone took off in different directions leaving the Boss in his room alone and thought,

"Are you here my little siblings? How far have you come since my departure?"

He leaned his head back remembering his time as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Jounin for the village and what many considered the future Hokage in the making. But he honestly didn't care for the titles that were given to him. More in the sense that everything that revolved around titles lead to arrogance and people over estimating their own powers. He hated this fact and only desired to find his own place in this world. All he ever wanted to do is go where he pleases, kill who he wants, and steal what he wants and use everything to his advantage. Opening his book again he had his candle light up again and he read the page that gave him the most joy: a picture of the Uchiha Sharingan but in its transformed state.

Naruto's book was special, it was an Uzumaki bloodline ability where he could manifest his chakra into create weapons of his own design. For the most part he only had two weapons he had in his arsenal but the other weapon is more for when in direct confrontation and didn't have time use the book. The book is special, he called it the Bandit's secret and it was capable of stealing bloodlines from people around him. But the cost of doing something this amazing was that he had to clear four hurdles:

He had to see the ability or bloodline in works himself

He had to know how the ability works by asking the person who is using it

The person's hand must touch the cover of his book that has a handprint on it

All of this must be done in under an hour

This ability of his was considered dangerous in a right sense but he noticed the restrictions on the ability. First he had to keep the book open to the chapter that had the power he wanted. Then he can only use it while the book is open otherwise the power disappears alongside the book. But he didn't mind this drawback because he mastered the art of single hand-signs in his time being a shinobi and learning more about his book's powers. It soon lead to him gaining the powers of the Uchiha and Hyuuga while he was wondering around the village. While he was worried when they died they would take their powers with them but he saw that once he steals an ability it stays in the book no matter what and that even the original owner dying doesn't change this. Naruto got excited about this and started looking around for more people with bloodlines to add to his book for the future. One of his greatest accomplishments is that he learned: Ice Release, Bone Release, Explosion Release, Typhoon Release, Magnet Release, Lava Release, and Steam Release. He stole each of these abilities and more from different nations and in doing so left the original wielders unknowing of this change. For the most part, Naruto had a ton of other abilities that he stole over his time from different nations but never used them due to how odd they were and how dangerous they could be if they are discovered.

But even so he had his secondary weapon to fall back on if things turn bad and he can even use his own ninja skills that he had while he was jounin. He mastered hand to hand combat, strategy, and even had a variety of different elemental moves that he could use on his own. For the most part his alignments are Wind, Water, and Lightning but he could use the other elements if push comes shove.

Naruto knew he was a Kage level shinobi that the world has never seen before and he knew that his power was envied if people knew whom he was. That is the reason he left his village when they were trying to force him to take a student and breed with the many women in the village. His parents blocked this demand and he was happy about the result as a whole.

Naruto looked at the Sharingan and then closed his eyes before opening them to take the form of a biohazard symbol,

"Time for the Troupe to make its scene."

Docks

Nobunaga and his team were looking out at the docks and saw that at least six major ships were ported and there had to be at least a hundred men seen around the docks. Shalnark had already got a puppet to infiltrate the grounds to find any information about this whole place and if there is someone worth noticing. All they had to do was sit there and wait for his information and know how they are going to move through the village.

After a few minutes Shalnark appeared next to his team and smiled,

"Well the boss was right about one thing there are about 100 people guarding the docks at this moment. From what I guess, each are about the same level as any bandit out in the world. More in the sense they have the same vicious streak as most of the people and are easy hires for anyone who has money. Personally, I think this would be too easy for us to clear out the docks and ransacking the ships that are nearby. From what I can guess they are guarded by some powerful chunin level people at least but like I said before mostly bandits."

"So they are not shinobi then?" Shalnark shook his head at Nobunaga's question,

"No just your typical bandit with some basic understanding of chakra and thinking it makes them a badass."

"I see well then shall we get started then I'm itching for some action." Nobunaga stood up with the rest of the team ready for this fight. Pakunoda used her chakra to summon a silver weapon into her hand and pushed her chakra into the weapon.

"I'll handle the archers that are on the ships and on the roofs." Shalnark smiled,

"I'll use my puppet to kill some of the men around us so hopefully we can sow confusion into the group and start a riot in the bandits."

"I guess I'll have Blinky out and start smashing some people that come my way then." Nobunaga smiled,

"Yeah and my job is pretty simple of cutting down everyone that gets in our way and hopefully getting the chance to kill the people in the ship."

Everyone nodded their head and jumped off the nearby roof and landed in the docking area where two guards saw Nobunaga and Pakunoda approaching,

"Hey who the fuck are you two!" Instead of answering Nobunaga was past the men their heads flew into the sky while his sword clicked shut.

"Too easy." He continued forward ignoring the archer that took aim after seeing the guards killed. But he felt something going through his head and he was sent crashing to the ground from the roof. Pakunoda quickly turned her weapon onto another rooftop and fired it after pulling the sliver trigger piercing the man's head and sending him falling off the roof.

They proceeded into the main docking area and saw three large ships that are docked and starting to unload their cargo and they had three people standing overlooking the whole thing. One was a black hair man with a black shirt and brown pants and having sharp fangs in his mouth. Another one was wearing a green jumpsuit and was short and bald and the last one was a fat man wearing a green shirt and jeans.

"So those the three?" Pakunoda nodded her head,

"Yeah from what I can sense they are about chunin in chakra level but from skills there is no telling at this point. I'm betting on they are strong together but they look like more a team tactic. In this case, we need to kill one of them and then we can start picking off the rest of them with ease."

"Alright then lets get this done then." Nobunaga and Pakunoda appeared in front of the three thugs and they narrowed at them.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man with shaggy hair was glaring at them and had his fangs coming out more. The short man in the jumpsuit scanned their chakra levels and saw that they were at least jounin level at the most. This was going to be difficult for them more in the sense that their fourth partner was somewhere else. Maybe distracted by someone that was nearby from what he would guess.

"Names Nobunaga and this Pakunoda. We are here to execute you on the orders of the boss." Nobunaga crouched down with his sword at his side and was ready to leap into action. But first he was going to make sure his chakra field was ready. Doing this would ensure the minute they entered his range he would cut them down with ease. Sadly, he knew that Pakunoda could easily kill any of them with one well placed chakra bullet through the skull or using her own physical strength to even the odds.

"Tch, I'm Rabid Dog asshole and I'm going to tear you to shreds!" He grew his fangs out and added chakra to them. Nobunaga smirked,

"Bring it then I'll put you down in a second." The minute the dog man raced into his range he already unsheathed his sword and with one quick swing decapitated him before sheathing his sword again. "Too easy." The fat man smiled,

"You might have gotten the drop on him but that same move won't work on us." The man motioned for his partner to take the first move but the minute he did one of the bandits behind him impaled the fat guy through the head. Taking his sword out he quickly aimed it at the short man who used his chakra enhanced hair to pierce him. The man collapsed to the ground with a thud and showed that he had some kind of red stick with wings hanging out of his neck.

"What the!" Behind him he saw that someone with blond hair smiling at him.

"Sorry I guess you were too fast for my puppet to get to." He then felt something go through his head and collapsed to the ground scaring the shit out of the thugs. They couldn't believe it, the mercenaries that were higher pay then them were killed with such ease it was ridiculous. Nobunaga smiled and flared his aura at everyone while having his sword ready to swing,

"Now I get to have some more fun." Pakuoda sighed and using her chakra changed her revolver into a new weapon that took both hands to hold and with great ease was mowing down people with a hail of bullets. Shalnark only found another person to make his puppet and force them to start killing as well.

Shizuku on the other hand was in one of the storage areas and she saw that there was a lot of stolen merchandise there that the boss would want. So summoning her trusty blue vacuum with eyes she started using her chakra to suck up all the merchandise into the vacuum to be released later. But while this is going on she noticed someone was behind her and knew that it was one of the mercs. He was hiding beneath the earth hoping to sneak up on her but she was not easily fooled by this action.

When they appeared behind her and threw a punch she ducked underneath the attack and slammed her vacuum into the side of their head sending them to the ground with a thud. She saw it was a large obese man wearing a speedo and looked like poop. She lifted the vacuums noozle again and slammed it into the person's head until they were nothing more than a puddle of blood. Then she sucked up the mess and continued on with cleaning out the storage area.

So far the deck clean up was going smoothly and within a few hours they were going to have all the merchandise they needed to keep the boss happy for the next few days.

Manor

Franklin hands released holes at the end of the tips and was firing chakra bullets at everyone in the front of the house. Phinks, Machi, and Envy were rushing through the crowd and heading into the manor knowing that the big guy could handle minor thugs.

Upon entering the mansion they saw that the place was expansive and that it would take forever to clear out of potential problems.

"Alright so first person to clear their part of the mansion and find the little bastard's private vault wins?" Machi sighed and Envy grinned,

"Sure Phinks." Envy laughed,

"Prepared to lose fool!" Phinks snorted and soon everyone took off in different directions with Machi taking the bottom floor, Envy taking the east wing, and Phinks taking the West wing.

Machi was moving through the halls with her special chakra stitches in hand and ready for action. Two thugs appeared from around the corner and charged her, leading to them getting tied up by her chakra stitches and soon with a quick tug sliced them to pieces. This lead to her then walking farther into the building. More in the sense, she had dispelled her stitches and now was fighting hand to hand with the rest of the thugs. They were swinging their weapons at them but they were too slow to catch her. She ducked under their strikes and punched them into the walls or slammed her foot into the side of their head. Leading to their skull exploding from the power she was generating from her strike. Finally growing more tired of dealing with these idiots she summoned chakra scapels and with ease started cutting them down with greatest ease. With her speed she was blurring through the halls and moving onto the next target while the previous person's head was falling off their shoulders.

By the end of the hall she turned to see about forty people dead on her end. She sighed and continued through the halls looking for any room that could possibly be Gato's room. Sadly, none of the rooms were but she did find the basement and down there she saw something that disgusted her.

It was a torture chamber where she could see it was meant to torture not just people for information but to mutilate the bodies of the women. Hell she saw several corpses in the corner ranging from middle age to as young as 17 and this made her angry. But she heard whimpering and in the corner she saw a cell with some women that had not been tortured yet. The youngest was eight years old and she was terrified of the woman with pink hair and wondering what she was going to do to them.

Walking up to the cage she pushed chakra into her hand and ripped the cage door off and sighed.

"You are all free to go. Head out the front door and my friend will protect you while we mop up the rest of the people inside." They hesitated at first but they eventually ran out the cage but one of the women turned to her,

"Thank you but if you see a woman with black hair and that is mind dead please, she is my daughter. She was raped multiple times by Gato and his men and I fear that she is either gone mentally or she is unreachable. If you can't save her please make it quick." Machi keep a blank face but said,

"I promise I will. After all I will never turn my back on people who suffer and I could do something to help them."

"Thank you." Once the woman left and she was sure they were out of range, Machi finally glared at the wall and her eyes glowed with unreal power. Her body was covered in a dark green and black aura that flared around the room terrifying anyone that could sense or see it. Turning to the wall she screamed,

"Damn you all!" She threw her fist into the wall causing the wall to give way and soon the entire wall was gone. The destruction left a tunnel leading to the outside of the mansion.

Phinks had just snapped another man's neck with one hand and twisted another's head all the way around.

He felt Machi's chakra and knew that something angered her and knew best to stay out of her way. For the most part, the group knew that something that upset her meant they were not going to live for very long. Plus with the shaking of the entire mansion he was sure that she used her special enhanced strength to cause that damage. Never knew where she got it from but from the way the Boss tells them to drop the question he learned to not try.

Turning around he saw three more thugs with swords and sighed,

"You guys really are getting annoying. I can't stand around and deal with you losers." He quickly dashed at them and snapped their blades to pieces before twisting their heads around with ease. But one he actually squeezed to the point that it popped with ease.

Rushing down the hall he finally found a large set of double doors and kicked them open. From there he saw a larger than average thug standing there with a smile on his face and a woman with a blank face chained to the desk. He sneered at this hating the idea of enslavement. While they murdered, killed, and stole without a reason they did not condone rape or enslavement of other people.

"Hey asshole! Who are you to come and face Gato and his empire!" Phinks smirked,

"I'm the guy that is going to help bring it to the ground."

"Ha! Fool better men have tried and thanks to my iron body they never succeeded at this!" Phinks smiled,

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind if I gave your indestructible body a shot then?" The man laughed,

"Go ahead fool I will enjoy watching you fail!" Phinks grabbed his shoulder and started rotating,

"10 should do." He started counting every rotation and soon his hand was covered in chakra and he smiled.

"I get the free punch remember?" The man was sweating at the thought of being hit by a chakra punch.

"W-w-w-wait!" Without warning his entire body was destroyed by the punch and his remains splattered the wall.

"Damn what a waste of my **Cyclone Punch.** " He turned his head and saw Machi standing there, "Feeling better now?"

"No I do not." She walked over to the woman with a collar around her neck she ran a quick scan over her mind and sighed, "She is practically brain dead bringing her back would only lead to her killing herself."

"So what do we do with her then?" The woman had tears going down her face,

"Please kill me. Don't let master come for me again." Machi closed her eyes and hugged the woman whispering,

"I'm sorry I failed to save you." She sent a quick stab through her chest ending her life in a flash thanks to the chakra scapel. She then removed the chains and covered her body with one of the curtains. She closed her eye lids and whispered, "The boss will make him pay for everything he has done to you and the people you love."

"Machi?" Turing her head she saw Phinks looking concerned,

"Its nothing. I just hate seeing this you know? A person that needs healing but there is nothing I can do to save her. It makes me angry and leads to me remembering my past."

"Really? I understand about the woman but what is it about your past you hate?"

She picked the woman up and carried her in a bridal carry, "A teacher that was a hypocrite and betrayed me when I did what she would not do." She walked past him, "Get into the safe behind the painting and start collecting the stuff we need and bring them back to the boss."

"Sure Machi." Normally he had a smartass remark but seeing this side of Machi showed him that he really didn't know her well. He never saw her so broken or angry. He knew one thing for sure, her power was greater than the rest knew and if he was honest it made him nervous. What was exactly her limits?

Bridge

(I know that it was a week but lets say the mission deployment was a week later)

Team 7 and Team 8 were at a stalemate. Not only was the mysterious partner giving the group trouble but Zabuza was pushing Kakashi and Kurenai to the edge at this point. They had no chance against him one on one but two on one and they were doing better at this point.

Haku, the man in the mirrors was narrowing his eyes at the Uchiha boy, he had done something that was disgusting. He had used his friends as a human meat shield to save his own hide. Basically he used his kawarimi jutsu and swapped places with the boy with the dog and he took all the needles into his body. Naruko was furious about him doing this and was ready to deck the asshole for it but focused on the enemy in front of them.

"You are truly scum Uchiha." Sasuke smirked,

"He should be happy being of use to me, an elite." Haku was about to throw more senbons into the child but sensed something on the outside of his mirrors and approaching with great speed. Having no choice broke off the connection of the mirrors and retreated away from the teens. Standing there was a small teen with a black coat covering his mouth. He was standing there looking at him with boredom written on his face.

"You dodged quick… Impressive reflexes."

"I'm surprised you snuck up on me with there only being one entrance on the bridge."

"Well funny thing about that," behind him was a giant man with a blood thirsty smile on his face, "We just climbed the side of the bridge and got behind you nothing special really."

"Yeah seriously," out of the mist Ban came out of the mist, "You all are too low to sense us let alone fighting us on equal footing."

"Enough we need to get to work. After all I would love to hear the sound of death floating in the air."

Soon Kimblee appeared next to Uvogin and he growled at the man,

"Don't give me orders Kimblee!"

"Oh is that irritating you Uvogin?" The man growled like a wild beast leaving him open for Haku to throw some senbons into his back. But they bounced off his skin drawing his attention back to him.

"That annoyed me." He quickly closed the distance between them before slamming his head into the ground killing him with a single blow. "Damn he was only chunin level nothing special."

"He…. Had a…. bloodline though."

"Shit you think the boss would have wanted it before this guy died!" Uvogin knew the boss got pissed if he missed a bloodline.

"No I know that was an Ice user and from what he told me he already stole that off another user a few years ago."

"Good then I'm safe then."

"Who the hell are you bastards!" The four men turned to the brat and saw Sasuke was glaring at them.

"Whose the brat?"

"Not sure I think he is an Uchiha given his family crest on his clothes. But from his chakra level's I would say he is the runt of the liter." Kimblee loved the way he bristled at the comment of being a runt.

"Doesn't matter….. We need to deal…with the problem on the other side of the bridge."

"Alright, alright lets get to it then." Uvogin turned his head and saw Kimblee already in range with Zabuza who was being pinned down by dog summons. From there, he put his hand on his head and smiled,

"Die fool." With a flash his head exploded in a rush of gore and left his body falling to the ground with a thud. He saw his sword falling to the ground and tried to pick it up. But he couldn't so he shouted,

"Uvo, get over here and help me with this sword."

"Okay no need to shout asshole!" He appeared next to the white dressed man and grabbed the blade before putting on his shoulder. "What do you want this sword for?"

"That is one of the legendary Seven Swords of the Mist so that means we could give it to the boss." Uvogin smiled,

"True, plus this will help smooth things over when we tell him we almost robbed him of a bloodline user." They turned their heads to the two Jounin facing them and saw that they were Leaf. Uvogin snorted knowing the boss ordered them to not kill them and to stay away unless necessary. Worst they could beat them unconscious but nothing that was serious damaged to their bodies or can't be healed.

With the mist gone the group turned their heads and saw a man standing there with an army of mercenaries waiting.

"Well, well thank you all for taking care of Zabuza. This just made my job much easier. Now I don't have to pay him and I can have my men kill all the men and bring the women to me." He looked at the blond girl and Kurenai and smirked lustfully. Feitan sighed, this was annoying this man had an army of mercenaries but they were not worth their time. Power wise they had enough strength together to give the Konoha team trouble or defeat them. More in the sense that their Genin were not real genin yet, they hadn't killed someone yet and this was their own weakness. Without taking someone's life this meant they were not ready for war if it ever came their way. They would freeze on the battlefield and most likely get people killed when it happened.

Seeing their weak opposition he turned to Uvogin and said,

"Go ahead… Kill them all… the boss has no interest in keeping him alive." The giant grinned before growling at the opposition in front of him. He charged at them while Gato shouted,

"Kill this man and the person who brings me their head gets triple what I promised!" The men cheered and charged at the giant.

Kimblee sighed,

"Those idiots don't realize they are walking into their own funeral at this point."

Uvogin quickly started his slaughter, he ripped through the men with ease. He punched holes in their chests, ripped their heads off, crushed their skulls and swung them around like bats, and kicked them off the bridge to their deaths. Gato was growing paler as the large man was killing without hesitance and such efficiency. It got to the point that he had no men left and he was left standing in front of the monster in front of him.

"Wait! I can give you anything you want! Money, Fame, Women you name it!" Uvogin rubbed his chin,

"Interesting offer, if I was a lesser man I would have taken it. But unfortunately for you unlike most of my allies I have no interest in the idea of money. Whatever I want I will take no questions asked." Without a warning he swung his hand snapped his neck to the side that it the bones in his back were popping through the skin. He then brought his fists down and crushed his body in oen vicious double axe handle smash. "That's that." He turned to his allies, "Looks like we are done here then." Turning his head he saw the Jounin were worried about fighting him and the genin were either out cold or struggling to stand. The Uchiha was glaring at them though,

"That was my kill no one denies an Uchiha fool!" Without a chance to stop him Sasuke charged the group. Ban sighed and stepped up and took the kunai through his throat coughing up some blood. Sasuke expected him to crash to the ground but instead he just stood there with a bored expression on his face.

"You done yet kid?" He grabbed his wrist and removed the kunai from his neck before smacking him with a quick chop to the neck.

"SASUKE!" Everyone covered their ears and looked at the annoying pink hair girl. Ban growled,

"Shut the hell up brat! God damn it you are annoying!" Kimblee laughed,

"Not as annoying as some of us though?" Ban sighed,

"Yeah Kimblee anyway lets leave." Before the Konoha team could say or do anything they saw the fog come back and they disappeared from the area. Kakashi finally collapsed to his knees with Kurenai following him.

"God damn that was horrifying." Kurenai nod her head,

"Indeed, to think that monster was here of all places and working with other monsters similar to himself." Naruko approached her teacher and the leader of Team 8,

"Kakshi who are you guys talking about?"

"The man in the white suit, his name is Kimblee and he is a wanted S-class warrior. He is wanted for war crimes in the Land of Hot Springs and other nations. After he escaped the land he managed to disappear for a while and then reappear stealing the Explosive Release from Iwa. Some say he is working someone of great power and influence and it looks like there is some truth to that information. Sadly, I don't know the others but if I had to guess they all work for the same person." Everyone was shocked, that man was a S-Rank criminal and he was running around with some other crew? That was horrifying in their mind thinking about a man that can control of them with ease.

Out of the shadows came Team 10 consisting of the Ino-Shik-Aki trio and their sensei Asuma. They were brought in to protect the client's family while they were busy with the bridge and training. Arriving they had an army of civilians ready to fight to protect their land but after Kakashi explained what happened everyone was surprised. What were criminals doing in their land and what are their goals for them?

Abandoned Church

Naruto saw everyone was back within a week they managed to do what many failed to do, Destroy Gato Enterprises. He didn't show it but he was happy that his people were able to do this with no trouble. They brought him merchandise from the shipments and explained that they were rare jewels and metals that he could sell for a good profit in the future. At the same time, he was given documents from Phinks and Envy explaining that he was working for someone in the Land of Rice but they were unsure who it was.

Hearing this he started reading through the documents while his group was celebrating their success in taking down Gato.

"That was the easiest job ever." Many agreed with Franklin the job was too simple. While they didn't want to bite off more than they could chew it was believed that they were ready for bigger jobs. So why was the boss so interested in Gato and taking down his empire?

"Tell me about that fool was nothing more than a man with money as protection." Uvogin took a big swig of his beer before throwing the can to the side. "I mean seriously not even the Konoha shinobi there would have given us trouble in the state they were in."

"True but they fought Zabuza and his partner prior to this." Kimblee raised a good point but Uvogin snorted,

"Didn't matter if they did or didn't fight a A-class Missing Shinobi the fact of the matter is this, they were weak and not worth our time. I'm telling you if they had ANBU there maybe then things would better us."

"Maybe but you have to remember the boss probably planned our positions to have the highest success rate."

"Yeah I get that but-," the room was flooded with unimaginable power, the walls were shaking and the floor was cracking under the pressure. The group were shivering in fear and looking up to the source. Naruto's body was glowing blue but there were tints of black in the mix of it. His aura took the form of a spider with 12 legs with dark red eyes. The room knew that something on those documents angered their leader and they were all ready for the order to kill. While they might not like each other all the time the truth of the matter was that they were all friends with the boss and all of them would follow him to the ends of the world.

"That bastard. I will have him and his followers skinned for this."

"Boss," looking down at Nobunaga he stared directly at him. They saw his eyes were slitted now showing that in a rare moment he was furious.

"What?"

"What's got you worked up?" Naruto took a deep breath before suppressing his aura again. Handing the document to Nobunaga he read and his eyes widened. "Is this for real boss?"

"Yes it would seem that Gato's benefactor is the one that we have been searching for this whole time."

"Yeah finally we can get some payback." Uvogin walked up,

"Okay seriously what is going on Nobunaga?" He turned to Uvogin with a dark look on his face,

"Orochimaru." The room went silent and everyone glared including Kimblee. The Snake Sanin had been on their shit list for years now. Not only did he cause them trouble in the past, he killed the original 8 not too long ago before fleeing into the unknown. They originally were not going to bother with someone like him but after his death they knew that they needed to deal with the fool.

"So where is the snake." Uvogin was giving off a large amount of bloodlust, he was ready for some action. The entire group remembered when 8 was recruited and hearing they were killed by that snake was more than they could take. Not only was their death was massive blow since the boss brought them in personally but Orochimaru experimented on the corpse to try and find its secrets. Finding the mutilated body was the sign that they were to kill him on top of the fact Naruto slaughtered several bandits the next day in ways that haunted the group. Naruto took their death personally since it was one of the legs that he was in need due to their unique power.

"No this doesn't tell us where he is but might know where he is going to be in the next two months."

"Where will the snake be?" Feitan was eager to skin the man for what he caused the group years ago.

"The Chunin Exam finals it says here that the funds are going to him to recruit and build an army massive enough to invade Konoha."

"Your kidding? That man doesn't have the means to do something like that. Even with advance training in their shinobi there is no way a couple hundred are going to stand against some of the Kage level opponents in the village."

"True Phinks but it says here the alliance with the Sand is going to aid him in this problem. From my guess he is going to use them as a means to increase their forces and force the village into the ground." Kimblee laughed,

"Got to give the man credit he is ambitious for sure. So boss what are we going to do?" Naruto turned to them and smiled,

"The Chunin Exams quickly approach so we are going to post as a team from Meteor Village coming to participate on their behalf. Feitan you will be one of the particpants alongside Machi and Envy the sensei will be Phinks. Nobunaga you will position yourself as a samurai working for free and wanting to explore the village during the Chunin Exams is that clear?" The group agreed to the plan, but then Feitan turned to a corner of the room.

"We've got company." Naruto nod his head and looked in the same direction,

"Come out we know you are there." Out of the shadows came a group of six men each with varying looks. Naruto could feel they were about Chunin level so they were beneath him. But he was angry and needed to work off some of steam. Summoning his book to his side he turned to one of the pages and said,

"So you are here to avenge your friends at the dock then?"

"Yeah we got word some mercenaries were attacking so we decided to check it out. To our surprise it is a bunch of weaklings." Naruto smiled at the man,

"If you are that confident in your assessment then why don't you try your best in defeating me then?" The group took a step back knowing that the boss wanted this fight to himself. The group growled and charged at him with one conjuring some kind of cloak in his hand.

"Be careful guys! If he leads these guys he must be strong!"

"Shut up Owl!" Naruto smiled at them,

"Melt away." With three quick handsigns his cheeks bulged and they formed lava in his mouth before firing the stream at the group. Most managed to dodge but some were caught in the attack. The one with long finger nails and another wrapped up in a streak jacket were melted by the attack. Naruto turned to the rest of the group and saw the four of them were surrounding him and he smiled,

"This won't work fools." Naruto flipped through some pages until he landed on something he needed to end this foolish challenge. But he would get the cloak off the fool that was using it, he might be a unique one like himself and the rest of the Troupe.

Three of them charged but Naruto was prepared and without warning three ice pillars appeared out of the ground when he stomped his foot and ran through one hand sign.

"Ice style: Ice Spears." They choked on their own blood but then eventually passed away. Naruto closed his book forcing the spikes to disappear and leaving him and his Troupe alone with the man with the cloak.

"Tell me is there anything special about that weapon of yours?" The man sweated but smiled,

"Yeah anything that I wrap in the cloak becomes stored in it no matter how big or how small or how much of it there is. Let me show you!" He charged at him and wrapped him in his cloak. From there he tightened it until it shrunk down to the point that it was tiny.

"Interesting ability you have there." Turning around he was shocked to see the same man standing there as if nothing happened.

"How-,"

"Shadow clones very useful in tight situations no?" The man seeing his cloak is busy threw a punch at him but Naruto blocked with his book with his hand touching the handprint side. There was a minor glow around the book but then it faded away. Naruto smiled,

"Theft successful." The cloak disapated and his shadow clone dispelled itself.

"What did you do to me?" Naruto smirked,

"I stole your ability. I liked it so much I had to have it." Seeing himself in trouble the man pushed chakra into his feet and try to take off but before he could make for the exit he was beheaded by Naruto with a quick swipe of his hand. Seeing all the corpses Naruto smiled,

"I have a great way to spread our name and spread fear throughout the land." Everyone smiled, this was going to be epic then.

At the Bridge (two days later)

Everyone was horrified, sitting on the bridge was six corpses of people that were bandits. But not just any bandits the group known as the Shadow Beasts. It was rumored that they were a A-class band of monsters working for Gato or the highest bidder. However each of them were slaughtered while some were missing body parts others were burnt or melted beyond recognition. However the thing that horrified everyone more was the sign that was found on one of the corpses. It was a spider with 12 legs and a number on its back.

"This can't be." Kakashi was horrified, they were here, they had been the one's on the bridge.

"Sensei who did this?" Looking to Naruko he frowned,

"The Phantom Troupe, we need to report to the Hokage now! Everyone double time!"

This event set in motion the rise of the most notorious bandits the world would ever see.

 **Chapter end**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this story even though I know it is a pretty rough one bu I had worked on this for a while now so I would like to thank the one that had the challenge on his page and hope it meets his expectations.**


	3. Hit 100 (Naruto Mob Psycho 100)

**Crowfeast the big news I adopted this story from RedDick and I've been interested in doing a story based on the MobPsycho 100 story. However I'm making some changes to the general story line for this story but for the most part its going to follow the anime of DXD and MP 100. However, I'm going to make more changes to the general story line along with him having a real mentor and not a con artist and there is going to be a reason why.**

 **Chapter 1: What are emotions**

Ringing was going off in a small bedroom consisting of a bed and a desk. The room itself was bland with nothing really standing out other than the boy lying underneath the covers. He was staring at the ceiling wondering about life and what was going on lately. He could not feel the emotion of joy or anger about certain things such as doing awful in school or having no real friends. However, this boy didn't bother thinking too much about it. This was stuff was for those that actually cared about insignificant things while he was busy doing other things to deal with the day like making sure he got dressed and ready to go.

Summoning some power he turned off his alarm clock and then levitated his clothes to him. Naruto, the blond hair boy in the room was what many would call a psychic. He had the power to manipulate the world around him and change things to his suiting. While he had no interest in manipulating the world around him he did make sure his powers were used during the times of need or when he was too lazy to not do it. Especially considering he knew of the spirits and monsters that existed in this world that were aiming to deal with him.

Naruto wasn't sure how he was compared to other psychics but he knew that his power was higher than general since he heard rumors from his teacher that other psychics have to unlock their power through emotional stress of some kind while he was born with his powers activated. His teacher told him while he was strong in his own right Naruto's own psychic powers eclipse his own without a chance of catching up. Especially considering with a meer thought he could destroy anyone or anything with ease even things that were not spirits. It was funny, a child outclassed a full grown adult and even with his experience he couldn't do anything against this monster of a student.

Walking down in his school uniform Naruto sees his family sitting at the table waiting for him. One was his mother Kushina who had long red hair running down her back and her green dress was covered by her brown apron. His father was sitting at the side of the table with his blue jumpsuit on and his flamed bottom jacket sitting on the back of his chair. Naruto saw his brother sitting next to his father giving him a small smile. Menma had black spiky hair similar to his own but he had light purple eyes like his mother.

Naruto loved his family but he was never showed it on his face. When his mother and father were concerned about this they were introduced to his mentor who informed them that it's a price that comes with his power. The more his psychic power coming to the surface the less emotion he could show to everyone around him. It was a price from the tradeoff along with the fact they found out something unusual about Naruto. It turned out that he had another abnormality that scared his parents and disturbed his sibling since they already thought he was ridiculously powerful.

It turned out with a few exercises he performed over the summer Naruto could now destroy most things in the world with a single punch that he would throw with no effort. This disturbed everyone and the master even explained he couldn't tell them why this was possible. They took him to a doctor but the problem was he told them while muscular he had no real abnormality about him. It was as if something else was generating his new power other than his psychic abilities. So it didn't matter what people did against Naruto he could destroy them with either his physical strength or he could destroy them with his psychic power.

The master warned them thanks to this the supernatural world would come looking for him for different reasons. Although most of them he could deal with there were a few people who could cause something bad to happen if it isn't monitored properly. He speculated that at full power and uncontrolled he could tear the entire country of Japan in half with nothing more than a few waves of his hands. Along with his physical strength, which they still didn't know the limit of his power, he could possibly do the same with that as well. So Naruto was warned about this outcome and told to keep an eye out for things that might happen in the near future.

Back to the dining room Naruto finished his general breakfast and put his dishes away and walked out the door with his bag and brother at his side. His brother was considered everything he wasn't; popular, member of the student council, perfect grades, and the most desirable first year student. Naruto was not known around the school because he never interacted with people and never saw the need to make friends with others. Mostly because he felt they were unnecessary for his generation and he was afraid of hurting them without knowing how to control his strength at points. So to protect those around him he isolates himself from others and avoids trying to do unnecessary damage.

Both brothers were walking down the street and while Naruto was wondering what was going to happen at school today his brother, Menma was thinking something else. He remembered growing up jealous of his brother and his power but he learned to curb it after meeting his brother's master. He informed him his brother power is a curse not a real gift since he would never have a normal life. Friends would be something out of his reach for fear of being used by them or hurting them without knowing it. While he could understand why he was jealous he knew his brother needed his support more than ever. Especially since the devils in the territory are stirring up trouble for his family along with the Shinto Goddesses that are watching them.

While most would consider Kuoh to be owned by devils the truth is that Japan belongs to the Shinto Gods and Goddesses. They allow them to settle on the grounds with one warning really in mind; don't mess with the Yokai or Naruto and you will be good. It's no secret that Naruto and Menma's parents were once servants of the Shinto Goddesses who are the godparents of both boys. However, when it was revealed his power to them one of the goddess saw a vision of the future where if he were upset then he would destroy the entire country within minutes. Knowing this anyone that entered the territory was warned before hand to leave the boy alone or suffer the consequences.

Naruto was considered by the devils a prize and many sought to capture him or recruit him into their peerage. But the minute they were in front of him something showed up and erased them on the spot or sent them running with their tales between their legs. While they didn't know what it was Naruto knew and he was sure that they were angry with others coming for him.

Arriving at the front gates Naruto stared blankly at the students in front of him while his brother put on his best smile charming the women and angering the men. His brother was known as one of the future princes of the academy while many wondered how he and his brother were related. They were polar opposites of each other and that was something many of the guys took advantage of. Well, they would if not for the intervention of the student council who would punish anyone that would try anything against him. Most bullies learned quick to leave him alone but others were slow to pick this up and punished for it.

"Brother I will see you during lunch alright? Meet me in the student council room." Menma gave his brother a smile, hug and was off to his class. Naruto stood there for a second and then walked off to go behind the gym. Once there Naruto found a snake slithering up to him and he just stared at it for a few seconds.

"It would seem you are as punctual as ever," replied the snake in a montone voice.

"Well its not surprising but what do you want?" Naruto was quick to react with his own monotones voice to match the one before him.

The snake slowly shifted around until it took its human appearance. It was a small lolicon who had black x tape over his nipples. The little girl had long black hair was wearing a gothic lolicon outfit alongside having pointy ears and being bare footed. Ophis was one of the few people in the world Naruto could call a real friend since she approached him a few years ago. She has always been loving and caring to him in a way understanding what he was going through. While he didn't know it she explained similar problems he was going through of having immense power and always being stronger than the usual branch of people in the world.

Ophis was interested in Naruto because like herself he was doing things to find peace and to stay away from people in general. While she saw them as insects she did have an inkling of understanding that he cared for the safety of people around him. Especially he loved the goddess that watched over him and his family. So out of respect for this she kept an eye on him at all times since they met and worked hard to make sure he never lost control of his power or strength. She marked him with one of her marks so she would know where he was at all times and never fear losing track of him. There was something else stirring in her chest but she was unsure of what it was but ignored it for now.

"I only came to see how you life has been going Naruto." He raised an eyebrow at this and nodded. It made sense,

"I've been fine but I have been running into problems of not knowing how to make friends."

"You don't need these insects, you have me and that's all you will ever need." Naruto stared at her for a brief second and sighed. It was the same thing with her each time he mentioned something like this. While yes he did stay away from people he would like to have a friend to talk to and bond with from time to time that wasn't family related. It was one of the reasons why he was so use to Ophis because she made it interesting if this was the standard of friends.

Naruto heard the bell ring and before he could say anything Ophis turned into a snake again and quickly slid underneath his clothing. This was one thing she always did while with him; she would stay with him throughout the day to see what he saw in the human world. What made it so interesting that he would stick around rather than just join her in the adventures away from this boring existence? Upon arriving in class Naruto took his seat and started taking notes from the board. He peered over to his right and saw Rias Gremory and Akeno Hijemija who were both known as the beauty queens of the school. While Naruto admitted they were pretty he really didn't feel anything for them. Not on the account of them being devils, but more he felt they had a level of arrogance about their status that was unwarranted.

He sighed and continued his work wondering what interesting things were waiting for him after this boring school day.

Lunch

Menma was sitting in the student council room pondering some thoughts. While he was a half devil now along with being part of the faith of the Shinto goddesses he never really considered himself other than human before. With this new experience given to him by Sona he felt that life was much more interesting compared to his usual life. Especially considering he knew his king was looking out for him rather than trying to recruit him for something like power, like Rias would.

Rias Gremory, while he didn't hate the girl he didn't see her as a friend. He was polite to her only out of status and nothing more otherwise he would never associate with her in an official setting. She mocked her brother one time in front of him and Menma nearly took her head off for it. Sona stopped him and warned Rias to not provoke her peerage again or this would get a message straight to her brother. Then he mentioned that his brother was also the godchild of the Shinto Gods and Goddess meaning anything that harms him would be dealt by them. Hell, Sona and her sister had to go to them and beg for her to recruit Menma, which took some serious convincing on their part. Even though they relented the minute she mentioned interest in Naruto they shot her down and warned her to not harm the boy in anyway. While she was confused at first Menma explained his brother had unusual levels of power making him a world destroyer.

Following this Sona informed Rias about the turn of events and either started poking around his brother for something interesting or just ignored him completely. More on the lines he liked her leaving him alone considering the more she poked him the more dangerous the situation got. He knew his brother's powers could slip out at any point and when they do it would be nasty. Especially considering his power could erase her on the spot sparking a war with the devil race and possibly the rest of the Shinto faction.

"Menma there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Turning to his black hair, purple eye president he nodded his head. "I've noticed your brother seems to be hiding something in his shirt that is radiating power. While I understand that I'm not allowed to bother him would it be possible for you to investigate this for me?"

Menma was concerned now, what could his brother have to stir this up this much trouble. He knew for a fact he was not wearing any kind of artifact of some kind before leaving the house otherwise his parents would have detected it or he would have while on their walk. This meant that something was attaching itself to him when he arrived at school.

"I'll try looking into it president but I can't make any promises. My brother is not the most forth coming person with information that he considers his own and of no value to everyone else." Sona nodded her head. Unlike most people in this world she knew Menma loved only two things and that was the god's of the Shinto religion and his family, mostly his brother. Whatever his older brother did on his free time was his business in his eyes and that he was entitled to that privacy. But at the same time she needed to make sure nothing was coming onto the grounds that could put them or the school in danger.

There was a knock at the door,

"Come in." Naruto opened the door and saw the student council either looking at him or going back to their work. Saji, a blond hair boy was looking at him with a look that screamed arrogance.

"So what's wrong now Naruto? Someone stole your homework or know where your emotions are?" Before he could laugh Menma was in front of him with his fist buried in his face.

"Don't fuck with my brother!" Sona immediately got between the two boys. This was another problem among the council, Saji like to poke fun at Naruto and this would lead to Menma taking his anger out on him. Following this, a huge fight would break out leading to them either almost unleashing their magic or her having to smack them both around.

"I could come back later."

"No, Naruto come on in and take Saji's seat since he is done with his work."

"But President-," Sona smacked him on the head sending him to the floor comically and forcing him to leave his chair behind. Naruto blinked at this and just walked up to the chair, sat down, and opened up his bento box full of rice and several assortments of chicken. He took one of the pieces of chicken and ate it with a blank look.

"Naruto," turning to his brother's king,

"Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something." He raised an eyebrow at this before nodding his head. "Why is it the minute you entered the school there seems to be something moving around in your shirt?" Looking down he saw that Ophis was definitely moving around in his shirt leading to everyone staring at him. Reaching into his shirt he pulled out a snake shocking everyone that he was carrying something like that in the school without fear of getting bit.

"This is my friend. She is with me every time I'm in school but she leaves after school is over."

"I see and she is something other than a snake?" Naruto nodded his head where he dropped it on the floor. Out of it a small child like being came from the snake and smiled at everyone in the room.

"Greetings insects." Ophis saw the blond hair boy rushing over to her to scold her.

"How dare you disrespect Sona-sama!? Who do you think you are!?" Naruto summoned some of his psychic powers and Saji was fling across the room endenting the wall with the greatest of ease. He was moaning in pain,

"She hates it when people are too close to her." Naruto only threw the boy away because he was sparing him from dying at Ophis's hands. She has killed people and beings just for breathing the same air as her. One time while walking in the park he saw her behead some poor dumb bum with a single swipe of her hand. Her hand was nowhere near his head but the whole damn thing blew up in a shower of blood and not a single drop landed on her.

"Naruto please refrain from doing that again." Sona then saw the black hair girl showing a small smile on her face,

"And who are you to order him? He could crush you and the entire school with nothing more than a small thought and no one would stop him." Sona gritted her teeth but hid her emotions immediately.

"Of course I understand this but I'm asking as a friend of his brother."

"But you are not his brother's friend more of his king than anything." Sona felt a tick mark appearing on her head. This brat was annoying and she was one upping her constantly.

"Be that as it may be I still am asking as a kind and generous king."

 _Snort_

"Forgive me for laughing but you a king, you're an insect to a real royal leader. I've seen them and they would crush you without a second thought." Sona felt her hands crushing her chairs rests.

Naruto seeing where this was going came up to her and bonked her on the head in which a large comical bruise appeared on her forehead. She turned to him and a small tear came out of her eyes.

"What was that for?"

"For being conceded. Now please, behave for me." While not liking the bruise on her head she bowed her head and walked up next to him.

Menma was shocked, his brother did that to him a few years ago and his head caved into the floor. Luckily he was blessed with a strong and durable body but damn it still hurt the back of his head. Reaching behind him he grabbed the spot where he feels some of the knuckle indentation was still fresh. But this unknown girl managed to not only survive the bop from hell but also stay standing with nothing more than a bruise that was receding on her head.

Sona was more disturbed because she had seen her brother's power first hand. He once ran into a stray devil where with a single easily thrown punch he destroyed the monster reducing it to a puddle of goo. Naruto was the strongest physically she had ever seen with some people never coming close to what he can do with his punches. Even the lightest tap hurt like hell and that was the case with this little girl. Her taking it and still standing, she was something of great power and Naruto knew this that is why he was acting in a way to keep her in line and prevent bloodshed.

Sitting back in his chair Ophis hopped onto his lap and he started petting her head with his one free hand. It would have been adorable if it was not for the fact he was sitting there with a blank look on his face and so was she.

"Naruto," looking back over at Sona he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"You still haven't told us who this is yet." Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"I didn't?" Naruto sat their in a ponder until it went off in his head.

"Your right I didn't, she says her name is Ophis dragon god of infinity or something like that." With his piece said he continued eating his food not noticing the tension in the room.

Sona looked like she was about to have a heart attack as did Tsubaki whose glasses fell off her face. Menma and the rest of the peerage were staring in shock at this tiny girl was one of the strongest existences in the entire universe. Saji was getting out of the wall and looking at them with confusion.

"Who's Ophis?" Sona turned to Saji remembering he was a human that was born into devilhood only recently so of course he didn't know who she/he was.

"Ophis is known as one of the strongest being in existence. If she wanted she could erase the entire world within minutes leaving nothing left standing in her wake." Saji turned pale realizing that this girl was someone who would have killed him for irritating him too much.

"Yes you filthy insects I'm that person now please stop gawking its growing on my nerves." The petting seemed to come back and was subsiding her after he took his hand off her to grab some extra meat during his last bite. Naruto gathered some rice on his spoon and held it in front of Ophis who looked at the rice with confusion. But relented and ate it anyway even though she might not need it, this was the nice thing to do. At least that is what she thought it was, she was unsure about the customs of other beings no matter how long she had seen them.

"Naruto how are you friends with her?" Menma knew this was something he had to report to his parents and their godparents knowing this was major. This was dangerous since his family did have enemies and if they were to attempt anything against Naruto then this would provoke Ophis. Said action would lead to Ophis destroying everything in the surrounding area and most likely level the entire city of Kuoh or destroying the country of Japan. Naruto would be immune to the attack but millions of people would be dead before they could realize what happened.

Naruto stared at his brother for a second and then responded, "We meet when I was first coming to this school. After talking for a bit we bonded in a sense and then we agreed to meet up whenever we could. Sometimes she is with me during classes or she just visits for a little bit to see how I'm doing."

"What is your interest in my brother?" Menma was staring at the dragon god. She had some reason for being interested in her brother but he couldn't think what it was.

"He is special. I've never felt someone from the human race with powers that rival my own."

"So you want my brother for some hidden agenda?"  
"No, I'm here to learn why he is still part of your world." Ophis turned around and continued to enjoy the head petting along with some food that would come her way. While she didn't care for the food at times it was still nice feeling. Something was whirling around in her chest at the joy she was feeling from the feeding.

Menma figured it was better to let this go considering she was not wanting to speak more than she has already done. Turning back to his work he started filling out his paperwork and eating his food.

Finishing their lunches Naruto bid them a good day and walked to his next class. Ophis had turned back into the snake and slithered back underneath his clothing to hide from everyone that would bother her. Entering his class he saw Rias was talking to her Queen Akeno about something but he was ignoring them.

"So they are making their move tomorrow huh?"

"Yes Koneko has confirmation that they are going on a date tomorrow. It should be the best chance to recruit him to the peerage." Akeno put her hand on her face and gave Rias a seductive look. The boys in the room were now blushing from her look while at the same time the girls were thinking she was so sexy and beautiful. Naruto just ignored her and walked to his desk and opened up his notebook. Opening it he started to see that they had left off at the third dynasty so this meant they would fill out the rest of the notes.

Akeno while listening to Rias go on about her plans for the future and what Issei could possess she was staring at Naruto. It was a hardened look of curiosity and interest. This boy was the one person in the world that seemed to be immune to both her looks and her teasing. It was frustrating to her because he has never shown a sign of emotion in her life. The best she got was him saying hello to him and then walking past her causing her to feel unsure about herself. While Rias was negative about the boy and his power there was something about him that she knew was more dangerous than anything that Issei could possibly possess. No matter how powerful a sacred gear just pure power that someone is born with is greater than what they can do. Those with sacred gears start relying on it too much and this leads to them becoming weaker than most without their sacred gear to assist them.

Naruto seemed to be one of those people considering he had strength that was unnatural. When she was not busy with her own stuff for the peerage she was monitoring Naruto to see what he was up to most of the time. When she saw him take off his shirt once she was amazed by his overall muscular form and the fact he was little to no fat on his body. However, when he lightly hit a tree it was obliterated without a chance it shocked her. This boy had greater power than anyone she had ever seen next to his psychic powers.

Naruto felt someone staring at him so looking behind him he saw Akeno was giving him an imploring look.

'Wonder what she is bothering me with those looks?' Ophis felt the question being asked but she remained silent. She knew that the girl had some form of crush on him while it upsetted her to a degree she was not opposed to it. Lower life forms were attracted to those that were stronger than them and wanted to mate with them. It was the law of nature of reproducing with the most perfect individual you could.

The teacher entered the room and all the students sat in their seats and began their lesson. They started studying what was being spoken on the board along with being introduced to the rest of the class what was happening in the next few weeks.

Time skip

Exiting the school noticed that Ophis was still with him at this point. It was unusual considering after school is over she usually leaves but for some reason she is still there in her snake form. Naruto walked off campus and was approaching the nearby forest where Ophis turned back into her child like form. In the forest Naruto could tell something was coming for him but it was something much weaker than herself.

"You know someone is watching right?" Turning to Ophis,

"Yes but until they show themselves I won't react. There is no point picking a fight when they are not present right?" Ophis stared at the boy before nodding his head.

"True there is no reason to fight a bug when they don't show themselves." Just like that a spear of light was thrown at Naruto and Ophis but Naruto crushing the blade with his left hand with ease and then staring at the attacker stopped the attack. The man had silver hair that barely covered his face, he was wearing a black shirt and white long pants, sandals on his feet, and his posture screamed arrogance.

"Not bad brat but you won't be able to fend me off forever!" Summoning his black wings he flew into the sky and summoned two more spears. Aiming at the brat in front him along with the little girl he threw both spears with great speed and accuracy. He was sure this would kill both of them but it never made it to its intended target. Naruto once again caught both blades and crushed them with ease. Looking at the man,

"Can we hurry up, any more time wasted and I will miss dinner."

"My name is Mizuki and you will not have to worry about eating because you're going to die!" Summoning another spear but this time had four more spears appear behind him he fired it at the boy. This time however, the spears stop a few feet away from him while being covered by some blue glow. In this process he turned the spears around and fired them back at the fallen angel. Mizuki panicked and started flying away from the spears.

Upon avoiding his spears he turns back to the brat to see him floating in front of him. His entire body covered in a blue glow of energy before he held his hand out in front.

"I'm tired please disappear."

"NOT BEFORE YOU DO!" Summoning more spears but this time condense them into spheres where he fired them at the boy. They exploded rocking the area around them and covering him in smoke. Mizuki figured he got the brat and was about to fly away but decided to taunt him a bit.

"Tough luck brat shouldn't have been such a pain in the ass. Now all leader Raynare has to do is kill Issei and we can leave this dump of a city." He tried flying away but he noticed he was not moving. Looking behind him, he saw the boy was still there without a scratch on him along with the little girl floating next to him.

"Can you finish him already I'm bored." Naruto nodded his head and in seconds closed the distance between them. With a little of his esper power he obliterated the man while turning him into a pile of blood.

"That was boring." Naruto floated back down to the ground and turned off his power. While he hated killing people and thought it was not okay he felt it was necessary in some cases. Most people are unforgivable and aren't worth caring about. So ending them protects people in the future and that is all that matters to him.

Once he was finished dealing with the remains of Mizuki Naruto continued on his way home wondering what his mother was making. Normally she makes ramen for the family but he had a feeling that was not going to be on the menu tonight. Because it was an important day for the most part, their godparents are coming by for a visit. They were excited to see how much Naruto and Menma had grown over the past few years and apparently his master was coming with them.

Seeing him again would be great considering it had been a few years since he saw him. He was someone that even the supernatural world learned a long time ago not to cross no matter what happens.

Entering the house he saw his parents were setting out the dining table with his mother's red hair flying around while screaming at her husband who was cowering in the corner. He was terrified with the whole perspective that he forgot the importance of today and it was something his brother was laughing about. Entering the room he felt Ophis turn back into her snake form and hide herself in his clothes.

"Gomen, am I late?" Kushina turned to her eldest child and smiled,

"No sweetheart your just in time anything happen today that was interesting?" Naruto tilted his head and nodded,

"Yes I ran into some fallen angel on the way home and he tried to kill me while talking about another one named Raynare." Kushina was nervous now and Minato was with a straight expression. Menma however, he knew about the fallen angels in the city but since his king was not doing anything about them he felt no need to bother with the information or the problem they might pose.

"Are you hurt son?" Minato was looking him over, even though he knew his child was probably one of the strongest people in the world it never would hurt to show he cared for his well being.

"I'm fine he was weak, too weak for me to take seriously. Honestly, the man was easy to deal with when all he did was throw his spears at me hoping they would connect. But he did mention something interesting while he was taunting me," Minato raised an eyebrow, "apparently the boy Issei is being targeted by one of the Fallen Angels and they are planning on killing for some reason."

Menma was on edge, he knew about Issei and how Sona and Rias were planning on recruiting him but Rias was the one be acting on this instead. She was thinking it would be best to play things out and see what happens with Issei. He hated that thought pattern, honestly it was annoying thinking she was willing to let him die all because of some fancy scheme to prove she was right and he has a powerful sacred gear inside of his body.

"Well I will let the others in the region know also your godparents are going to be informed since I was not aware they let the fallen enter the city recently."

"Indeed," turning their heads at the new voice they saw a woman with midnight black hair and a peach skin color. She had large breasts and a bubble ass along with a killer figure to go with those two additions. This is Amaterasu Menma and Naruto's godmother while the man standing next to her is Sussanoo and he was their godfather. Both Shinto lords were happy to be the godparents of both of them but the strangest thing for people to know is that they put the boys into their care not for the love they wanted to shower but more along the lines of wanting to deal with the future issues of powerful espiers users since they are a rarity in the world.

Behind them was a young man that was most likely in his twenties with red hair and red eyes while wearing black fur hooded jacket, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. This is K and he is considered one of the strongest psychic users in the world with the power to shift any part of his power into an element with ease. When he met Naruto he was about to enter this fraud's office and try to figure out his problems with his powers. Thanks to meeting him they talked and eventually it lead to Naruto having a real teacher to help him control his powers and learn more about the world around him. He was a kind person to those that knew him well but to those that were his enemies he is known as the man that erased more species than any other. He is feared by all for his amazing power and the rage that comes with it where two cases come to mind to those that know him.

One of the major cases was the incident when the devils started raping and killing the Neko race in the underworld. He was alerted to this by Inari and upon arriving he saw this disgusting display. He managed to save some of the race from being killed or worse but he only saved about 15% of the race as a whole. When he cornered the devils about this they responded that it was their right since they killed one of their own. Leading to him slaughtering most of the clans that were present and even wiping out some of the branches to go with it. So it went from 72 to about 36 in an instant. Most after seeing this knew to steer clear of the Yokai faction and to avoid him like the plague, hell Sirzech made it a law to not antagonize him or his allies or risk being executed or being sold to him to spare their lives.

The only other case of this was when a couple of devils came to the human world and decided to do something that nearly started a war. There was a girl about the age of 15 where he was 17 and she was a petite looking girl. They were extremely close and he cherished their friendship for the most part that was until she was found by the devils and raped and killed. Upon discovering this he ignited in a rage that nearly tore Tokyo apart and almost started a war with the Yokai faction upon discovering it was devils that did this to her. Michael and Azazel were even thrown through a loop because some of their members were getting scared at the power he was releasing and beg Sirzech to just give him what he wants and just hand over the devils that did this, thus he did at the protest of the council. They were slaughtered and erased from the history books they marked as the ones that were forgotten. Since then before he met Naruto he traveled around barely with any emotions flowing out of his body and dreaming of a time he would have confessed his feelings to the girl that stole his heart and took it to heaven with her.

Naruto bowed to his teacher and he nodded his head. However Inari showed up as well in her red and white fox form glory and she started smothering Naruto with no end in sight. His head was pushed into her breasts where he started experiencing unknown feelings and thoughts,

 _I feel my air starting to fade away but at the same time, I want to stay in this comfortable position. I wonder why?_

"Sister please behave and put down Naruto would you?" Amaterasu was someone that could understand her sister's need to hug him. He was adorable and very handsome in his own right, if she was not his godmother she might be doing the same thing.

"Poo you are mean to me sister!" Inari released Naruto and he struggled to get his bearings. K appeared behind him and assisted with the process of his feet getting back under him. He nodded to his teacher and he smiled back at him, thus prompting Naruto to smile as well. It was discovered by them that small things like smiling and sometimes expressing emotions helped the process of dealing with the world around them and lessened the time where they would lose control of their powers.

"So what is this about Fallen angel's in the city?"

"Well I'm guessing they are here for the boy because of the sacred gear he has inside of him."

"Indeed Kushina, but what is so great that they would be willing to risk it in the hands of the Devils and crossing us?" Inari sighed and could not think of a thing while her siblings were in the same boat. K honestly didn't care, the boy was a target and that meant they needed to either decide to deal with him now or let him be recruited as soon as he was dead.

"Really there is no avoiding this question, what do we do about the kid in general?"

"There is no real choice at this point, we just let things run their course and pray for the best." K sighed, figured this would be the case. After all, he had done the same thing in the past with some past enemies and allies and things turned out great.

"Okay then its agreed," K felt something coming out of Naruto's shirt but he made no mention of it. It was his secret and if he was keeping it than there is a good reason for it and not worth bothering. Plus unwanted attention was something Naruto hated more than people wasting his time doing stupid stuff in front of him.

The goddess stayed for dinner while his teacher did as well and it was an enjoyable evening to the point that Naruto even smiled more than usual making the room feel less tense than it normally would. Naruto went to be happy that night but he saw that Ophis was still with him so he finally had a discussion with her about her staying at his side today.

But while this was going on Menma was downstairs explaining what happened at school today and finding out that Naruto had made a friend and this person was Ophis. Naturally the goddess and gods were worried and his parents were terrified but K knew that this was nothing new. Whenever there was someone like Naruto she always took a personal interest in them no matter what just because of the level of their power.

"Potentially I think she is planning on recruiting him to her cause." Everyone stared at K knowing he had the most experience with the dragon and some of the power players in the supernatural world. "She has been at a standstill with Great Red for years now and she is gathering forces to help her take him out. Doing this she would use Naruto to assist in this endeavor and then after doing it would reward him for his success."

"That's insane even if Naruto is strong like that there is no way he could match that monster!" K sighed, this was uncomfortable as hell for him but it was something he had to lay out,

"Look whether you want to believe it or not the truth of the matter is Naruto is potentially one of the strongest in the world at this point and push comes shove he will one day even match those two. The only thing we can do is make sure his power doesn't get out of control yet and hope she doesn't try anything stupid."

"Wait isn't she still with him?" Menma was terrified when the room got deathly quiet and they actually managed to use a rune to listen into his brothers room,

"Why are you still Ophis?"

"Simple, I want to talk to you about something that I need done."

"What?"

"There is a lot coming into play soon and I fear the world is about to reach a breaking point for a war, I want you to be the one that decides the fate of this world."

"Why would you care? Didn't you say it yourself this world holds no interest in your mind?"

"True however, I do know that with your strength you will become the will of Earth itself and soon the protector of the human race. Then you will have the power to really change the course of existence."

"What do you mean?" There was a sound of a portal opening up,

"Some other time Naruto but know that your destiny is coming and soon you will join the group that have been known as universe destroyers." The portal closed and everyone could breath calmly since that meant she was gone.

They wondered what was going on with her and what the future has to hold?

Next day, date

Naruto was bored, today he decided on his day off he would go to the anime store and pick up the next copies of some dvds and manga that had come out recently. Doing this he would also take a detour to check out some of the new stuff on the market and maybe some of the video games. While he was powerful he did enjoy having something to do other than train and do school work. Plus using his powers gets boring after a while and sometimes he just wanted to do things the normal way considering it made his life almost like everybody else around him.

Sadly for him he ran into a problem right away, there was Issei standing there near the center of a store he was interested in with a black hair purple eye girl. He never saw her before but he could feel the aura from her and think,

 _Another fallen angel_

Naruto saw the brown hair boy didn't know and he was being led on. While he did agree with everyone that it was better to let things progress naturally he wanted to see how things truly unfold. So he stealthly followed them through town until he arrived at the water fountain with them and then she said,

"Would you die for me?" Then it happened like lightning she changed out of her outfit and put a holy spear through his stomach. He coughed up some blood and left while taunting the child with the fact she killed him for his sacred gear. Naruto sighed, she didn't sense him showing that she was weak like the silver hair man so either she was only slightly stronger than him or she was just ranked higher than him by some supreme command.

Walking away he could feel Rias enter the area so he knew he was in some decent hands now. Walking out of the forest he saw something was there in the near front, it was some kind of demonic being. It had the face and upper body of a human but it had fangs, red eyes, and a lower torso comprised of a spider. They were feeding on human corpses of young females showing that this being was male in nature.

"Another human has wondered into my net?" He smiled sadistically hoping to scare the child.

"How boring, I don't have time for this today." Naruto sighed and dropped his bags bracing for the attack.

"Don't worry you won't have to worry about anything because you will be dead brat!" He leapt at him and threw a hard right hook at the teenager but when he hit him nothing happened. It didn't even turn his head and he was staring at him with those blank eyes.

"Well that was disappointing." The spider demon snarled and started gathering more of his magic.

"Disappointing I will show you my full power and crush you like the bug you are!" Naruto saw his body was becoming more demonic until he took the form of a giant black widow spider with its jaws oozing some kind of venom.

In the tree was Koneko Toujou who was a petite teenage girl with white hair and golden cat like eyes. She looked more like a cat rather than a normal young teenage girl. Her job was to make sure the date went off like it should but when she saw Naruto watching she suspected he was well aware what was going on since he didn't rush in to help the teen. Especially grew interesting when he walked away from the pervert and just left him dying as if he knew what was going to happen. But he was now facing a mid-class devil threat and it seemed he was about to really get into some trouble.

"Now fear the might of the black spider whose venom is so powerful that no being can survive my bite! I will rip you to-," Naruto closed the distance and threw a lazy punch and soon the entire spider exploded in a shower of blood and guts.

Koneko was terrified, she knew he was in great shape and was protected by the Shinto faction but seeing this was insane! This is something Rias needed to hear about because this was out of the blue terrifying! What kind of monster was he?

Naruto picked up his bag again and proceed back into town, after all he still had time to check out some more stuff in some of the stores. This is not knowing that his future was about to get very interesting in the next few months with him learning the true meaning of his powers.

Chapter end

 _Alright hope you guys enjoyed this so yes Naruto is going to be OP to the point that physically he is the strongest and has psychic power out of this world. But please know that he will not always use his powers at his own convenience but more he is going to have people that can beat him up a bit if necessary. Also I never liked the detective guy that was always with Mob and in the original making of this story idea so I thought I would make this change here. Note that Naruto is in a pairing with only Ophis at this point but there might be more down the line but at this point there will only be about 3 at most in this story while his brother is paired with Sona. Another thing to know is that his brother is not going to be jealous driven of him in this story like Mob's brother was. More understanding._

 _Hope for good feedback._


	4. The Spiders 2 (IMPORTANT NOTICE)

**Okay I already had this done for a couple of months now and had been editing for the longest time and can't think of a better time to get it evaluated. So please let me know guys what you think in the comments because the more positive comments well: read the message at the end and see what is going to happen. Love you guys and thanks for all the support from the beginning and know I'm doing this for you guys.**

Chapter 2

Reports x Exams x The Spider

Kakashi and the other teams had made a mad dash back to Konoha in fear of being tracked. Not by the mercenaries but by the people who were in Wave, the Phantom Troupe. While not as infamous as most groups they are feared for good reason and more. The discovery that Kimblee might be a member of this group raised their status from petty thefts and murderers to that of the Akautski with their ruthless personalities and violent streak.

Upon passing the gate they made it to the Hokage's office and confronted Minato, a blond hair man with blue eyes and wearing a white cloak around his shoulders, sitting doing paperwork. Next to him was his wife who had long red hair and was wearing a kunoichi outfit with mesh shirt. While being a mother of two and growing older she was still considered one of the sexiest women in Konoha.

"Kakashi I didn't expect you back for another day what's wrong?" Kakashi got his breath back,

"Sir we need to report on Wave we saw something that you need to know." Turning to the genin he said, "All of you are to leave this office until you are ordered to return to write your reports. Sasuke we will discuss your actions on the bridge later as well." The teen snorted and left the room while the rest left to think about their first encounter with a serious set of enemies on what was suppose to be a simple mission.

Seeing them gone Kakashi began,

"We arrived in Wave with the other teams to back us up but ran into Zabuza when he was working for Gato."

"Zabuza? Why didn't you retreat?"

"Well Kurenai and I managed to take him down but then his masked accomplice tricked us with a hunter-nin routine and escaped with him. But then we sent the request for back up with Team 10 showing up a day later. From this point, we were training to be ready for the next fight but upon clashing with Zabuza and his accomplice again we ran into Kimblee."

"Kimblee! Don't tell me you let the genin fight him!" Minato was shocked, he was someone he met in the previous war. That man was a monster and seemed to get off on the idea of killing and dying. It was ecstasy to him. Defeating him and capturing him was what lead to his status of SS-class but it was one battle he never wanted to repeat again.

"They didn't fight him but he was with someone else. There was a large man wearing a bear skin top and cloth around his waist along with long gray hair. He was like a savage beast ready to pounce and his physical strength was out of this world. Next to him was a gray hair man with red eyes wearing a red jacket and red pants that seemed to be bored out of his mind. There was someone else there but he stayed in the shadows so I never got a good look at him and neither did anyone else."

"From there, we managed to gather they were there to kill Gato and raid his empire. The villagers confirmed that everyone was either freed from the mansion that he was living in or they were dead and decorating the walls with their blood."

"I see that is scary to think about. Who do you think he is working for then?"

"That's just it we found out on the bridge and that hastened my retreat in the need to tell you about this. We had managed to avoid confrontation for the most part other than Sasuke charging the red jacket wearing man and stabbing him in the throat. The surprising thing is that he survived that attack and when he pulled the kunai out he was healing already."

"What a healing factor."

"Yes Kushina-sempai but the worst is the bridge it was covered in the corpses of the Shadow Beasts."

"The bandits that were modified by Orochimaru?" Kakashi was shocked by this information. "Oh, Jiraiya was hunting down leads of his old teammate and managed to learn about him experimenting on the men that were called the Shadow Beast. From there he said that they were each specialized for different kinds of group fighting."

"I see but yes they were slaughtered and one of the corpses had a spider mark with twelve legs and a number in the center of the back. From there, I saw it was the mark of the Phantom Troupe meaning that they killed the Shadow Beasts and we suspect that Kimblee might be a member of their group."

"This is bad." Minato crossed his hands in front of his face, "If he really is part of this group we can expect them to be about the same level as this man or stronger. Their leader must be someone even Kimblee believes in considering that man rarely follows anyone in this world that he views as a hypocrite in this case."

"True sensei. But knowing this I would like to report that we might need to rise their threat evaluation from this point."

"Indeed given the slaughter of the bridge and the death of the Shadow Beasts they are definitely higher than A-class for sure. They would have to be the same rank as S-class then." Minato wrote down this information on a piece of paper and handed to an ANBU to take it and have it logged into the Bingo Book soon.

"Sensei," turning his attention back to his student he asked, "How goes the search for Naruto?"

Minato gained a sad look and Kushina was nearly in tears,

"We've still not found him yet. No help to Jiraiya I assure you, that bastard is spending more time looking for his teammate and giving me lies that he has no leads."

"Sensei did you ever find out why he left?" Kakashi always thought that was the greatest puzzle. Naruto had everything, prodigy like status, money, fame, women wanting to be with him, a family that loved him, and the idea him being the next Hokage. But just one day he disappeared leaving behind his headband and having him marked as a Missing Nin with the bounty of A-class and returned alive to their village. Kakashi wondered what happened in this time to change him.

"If you must know it started about the time the his younger siblings were about six and Naruto was ten."

Flash back begins

 _Today Minato was sitting in the dining room with his wife after having put their daughters to bed and Naruto returning from his fifth C-class mission this month. In front of them was Jiraiya in his traditional long white hair and weird outfit he wore,_

 _"So Sensei what did you want to talk about?"_

 _"Kid the Elder Toad had a vision." Minato looked up and frowned at him, he was not liking where this conversation was going. "He fortold a future that was in the hands a child with great power and skill. Blessed with the mark of a demon and the fastest in existence. Kid that means either Menma or your daughter has to be the child that will save this world."_

 _"Sensei that is not true. You know for a fact that could mean Naruto as well."_

 _"Please brat, I don't know why the kid is Chunin now. He is not as talented or gifted as people make him out to be. He is dead weight to you and your family and I think it would be better you cut ties with him." Minato narrowed his eyes at his teacher not knowing that his son was listening in on the conversation with no emotion._

 _"I be careful with your next few words sensei because it could be the difference between me killing you or having my wife do it to you. Believe me she will tear you to pieces and slowly torture your soul." Jiraiya shivered at his tone but held firm,_

 _"I mean it gaki. That kid is always trying to take your attention leading to you slacking off in work and Kushina having to cater to him as well."_

 _"For your information Naruto actually helps me work through the paperwork and only deals with the minor stuff or stuff that is not S-class information. At the same time, I know for a fact Kushina loves spending time teaching him how to cook and take care of himself and his siblings. You shouldn't judge him on the outside."_

 _"Damn it brat listen to me! The kid is distracting you from the future heroes of this world and it would be better you pretend he didn't exist in the first place!" Naruto felt his soul be crushed and left the room not allowing either of them to know he was there. But Minato hearing this comment finally broke his patience,_

 _"Leave."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I said leave and don't come back as of this moment you are not my kids godfather anymore. Leave and do not return unless you have serious issues got it?" Jiraiya tried to say something but a dark red aura appeared behind him and saw it was Kushina with her hair flaring around her._

 _"Three seconds asshole." Without warning he was gone in a gust of wind leaving the parents exhausted._

 _"Minato."_

 _"Don't worry we are going to love our children equally and not make discrimination to them."_

 _"I thought so dear I love you." Minato hugged and kissed his wife,_

 _"I love you too."_

 _Flash back ends_

"After that day we noticed Naruto's attitude and attention seemed off in the distance leading to a week later he left the village. When this happened Tsunade came in and heard what her teammate thought about him and without warning she beat him so badly he was in the hospital for a month. At the same time, we told him to stay away from our kids other than when they were allowed to have their own summonings. He gave them the contract but refused to spend time with the man that bad mouthed their brother."

"I see, well sir I hope you find him soon and can explain to him. I will go and make my report come along Kurenai, Asuma." When the left the room Kushina hugged her husband tightly and he returned the hug,

"We hope so as well Kakashi."

Two weeks later

Since the fight in Wave Team 7,8, and 10 had been stepping up their training for the Chunin Exams coming up. For the most part they wanted their students ready for the battles to come in the near future. But in parts, they wanted them ready in case something was coming their way in the near future especially with the likes of the Phantom Troupe running around. Most would think they wouldn't worry about them but since they saw their faces and can ID them they knew they might come for them soon. So to prepare for this they started training the students more rigorously than before, well at least Team 8 and 10 were receiving full training for the team.

Team 7 was broken down into cases of having Kakashi telling Naruko that she needs more control and sends her off to do stuff that was controlled based. Hearing this pissed her off again and she demanded that he either take her training seriously or she would find someone that would. Kakashi called her bluff and told her that she was doing this until he deemed her ready for more advance material and if she didn't then he would have her for insubordination. She accepted the challenge stating that if he wanted to do that then to go ahead and do it because she was going to find her brother and his team to train with in this case. Kakashi tried to tell Minato but the minute he checked with his daughter he warned Kakashi to not neglect the rest of his team or he would have him removed from training period. Sakura, well she was blowing off her training to try to impress Sasuke and get a date with him. Sasuke was training under Kakashi but in the end he was not making much progress thanks to him over relying on his sharingan.

Naruko saw mass improvements in her training with her brother Menma. He looked like their older brother only his hair was red spiked and he had purple eyes. He settled for a tight black top and loose fitting bottoms with sandals. Menma was different from his sister focusing more on Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and specializing with sealing while his sister was more of a kenjutsu user with some ninjutsu to counter and some sealing.

Following the training and their introduction to the Chunin Exams Naruko knew she was about Jounin level if she had more experience however at this moment without it she was about Chunin already. Her brother was in the same boat and showed amazing aptitude in using their father's jutsu the Rasengan. His teammates was some pale kid named Sai and a girl named Yakumo. Both of them were considered prodigies in their own right and trained harder than most of the genin in the village. From this standpoint next to herself she knew that they were the strongest individually but as a team they were the strongest team, even above Team 9.

After receiving the signup sheets a few weeks early they decided to enter the exam and both sister and brother were walking through the village until they heard Sakura screeching and saw her chasing a couple of kids. So following them by the roof top they saw the child ran into some kind in a black cat suit wearing make up on his face accompanied by a blond girl with four pigtails and holding a giant foldable fan. The catsuit teen was holding the child up by his scarf and yelling at him.

"Kankuro come on there is no point in drawing attention to us. What if he hears about you doing this?"

"Don't worry about it Temari this won't take long." Before he could hit the kid he felt a rock hit his hand. Dropping the kid he growled at Sasuke sitting in a tree looking down on them.

"Who are you and why are you in our village?" Naruko and Menma rolled their eyes at him trying to be some kind of badass.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura had hearts in her eyes convinced that he was going to beat the shit out of the people in front of them.

"Who is it to you asshole!" Kankuro was angry, not only did the kid rudely insult him and bump into him but now he was dealing with some kind of princely bastard in this village.

"Take it easy brother." Temari felt a shiver go up her back and saw two more Konoha genin showing up, one had blond hair in pigtails while the other had spikey red hair. The boy was cute and she had to admit the girl wasn't too bad looking either. Might not love the jumpsuit but she was pretty in her own right.

"More Konoha brats!" Kankuro was about to reach for his puppet wrap but a growly voice said,

"Kankuro that is enough." Both teens turned to see a red hair teen with a gourd on his back hanging upside down from the tree underneath the Uchiha. He shushined to their side and glared at him.

"You are a disgrace to our village."

"Gaara I-," he growled,

"Shut up or I will kill you." Turning to the teens in front of him he asked, "Who are you?" Sasuke stepped up to answer but he cut him off, "Not you weakling those two. Mother senses great power from both of you."

Menma realized what he was from his comment. It was not uncommon for a Demon like one of the Tailed Beast to corrupt their container if given the right circumstances. So this meant he was probably a container for the One-tail since they both know that was the only Tailed Beast from Suna.

"Names Menma and this is my sister Naruko we are children of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki." Kankuro paled and so did Temari when she saw her brother gain a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"Mother wants your blood Uzumaki's and she will get it soon." He proceeded to lead his team into town and this let Menma and Naruko release a sigh of relief. Facing an unstable demon container was dangerous, one minute they are calm and then the next they are lashing out at everyone in sight.

Sasuke growled at them,

"Don't get in my way again Menma." Menma glared at him,

"Don't pick fights you can't win dumbass." Both were glaring at each other but Naruko finished the problem,

"Come on brother this is not the time to start picking fights. Sasuke is not worth your time remember?"

"Yeah but know this Uchiha try anything with my sister and I will kill you consequences be damned." Sasuke smirked,

"I'm an Uchiha regardless of your father, I can do as I please so if I want to take your stupid sister I will." Menma was about to retort but Sasuke found himself flat on his ass after a vicious punch to the nose.

"Sasuke-kun! You bitch!" Sakura charged Naruko who hit Sasuke but she ducked her strike and laid her out with a single punch to the stomach.

"Idiot lets go brother." Both walked away from the scene never noticing people watching them. Out of the shadows came Feitan and Machi.

"They aren't half bad for their age." Feitan snorted,

"Yeah… but they are not… at our level."

"I know that Feitan but you got to admit for their village and their standing they have good heads on their shoulders and are not clouded."

"True… but the boss… is better than them." Machi raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind…. Lets get back to the hotel room before the others…. Start fighting again." Feitan was gone in a blur and Machi sighed before looking at the rest of the village.

"So this is really her home huh? Can't say I wouldn't have loved living her but the boss proved he is greater than them. After all, he doesn't care who I am or what I've done like you did traitorous bitch." She quickly dashed out of range before making back to the hotel room to catch up on some sleep.

Next day

The Troupe in the village were having a boring time looking at the sights when they noticed there is not much to do until the Chunin Exams. They had fake passports to get into the tournament and faked they were shinobi from Meteor Village. Sadly, this put them under surveillance considering they came from a place that didn't really exist and that they were not trusting. Nobunaga however passed himself off as someone from the land of Iron, which he was but that was a story for another time.

Phinks was busy scouring the town looking for stuff to do and things to keep him from breaking necks. Sadly there was not much until he ran into a bar that was filled with Jounin. Entering the joint he ordered a round of drinks for himself and started drinking. That was until he was approached by a purple hair woman wearing a trench coat and fishnet shirt and skirt while having a dango stick in her mouth.

"Hey there haven't seen you in the village before." Phinks looked at her for a second and replied,

"Yeah I'm new to theses parts only here for my genin to compete." She smiled at this and sat down next to him,

"Interesting where you from then?"

"Meteor Village." She was stunned, so this was the unknown Meteor team that she heard about. From some of the people in the village it was rumored that they had a team but was unsure how true it was. Sometimes bandits enter and pretend they are from there but the truth is that they had the paperwork to prove it which is rare.

"Interesting so where are your genin?" He shrugged his shoulders,

"Probably exploring the village I guess. I was doing that until I saw this bar and decided to have a couple of drinks." She smiled and put her arm around his shoulder,

"Then why don't you join me and my friends it would be nice to have a new face enter our group." Phinks cringed at the idea of socializing with people from a village. He was not the most sociable person of the group,

"I really should-," She dragged him off his stool and sat him down at their table where he saw a group of Jounin sitting there.

"So Anko who is your new friend here?" Anko smiled,

"This is the guy that entered his team under the alliance of Meteor Village."

"Really so why did you guys enter if you don't mind me asking?" Turing his head he looked at a man with a beard and is smoking a cigarette in his mouth.

"We decided that we needed some cash coming in so our home wanted us to enter some of our strongest warriors."

"Woah really, then this is going to be such a youthful event!" Phinks raised an eyebrow at an odd man with large eyebrows, greenjumpsuit and jacket, and wearing orange leg warmers.

"Youth?"

"Don't get him started please. Gai has been that way as long as we've known him and he has a mini-me that is just like him." Phinks heard what the man with gray hair and a mask said and decided against making another comment.

"So since you guys are asking, you all have teams your entering?"

"Yeah I'm entering my team for the Exams." Everyone turned to Kakashi and Asuma snorted,

"No offense, but the only person on your team ready to become Chunin is Naruko after all the Uchiha is too arrogant and Sakura well, she is weaker than Ino and that's saying something."

"Don't worry about them Sasuke is Chunin level already and Sakura is a great support fighter for him. Naruko on the other hand I worry that she might turn out like her brother if she continues to fight with her teammates." Kurenai and Anko narrowed their eyes,

"Careful with your words Kakashi, you know what happens to people that speak ill of Naruto." Phinks raised an eyebrow,

"Say who is this Naruto you guys are talking about?" The group went silent for a minute but then Asuma spoke up,

"Naruto is the oldest child of the Hokage and his wife. He was hail, as a prodigy the village has never seen. Graduating from the academy at an early age and becoming a Jounin by the time these kids became Genin. He was feared for his speed and power and rumor was he was being groomed into being the next Hokage after Minato and might have replaced him at some point. Sadly, things didn't turn out well for everyone in the mix."

"What happened?"

"Well, there was an argument over some kind of prophecy foretold by some powerful ancient toads but from what I heard the argument derived from how they were going to treat their children from then on. Their former godfather wanted him to be discredited and ignored while his parents disagreed. Soon he started changing and within a week gone without a trace."

"I see what did he look like? I've been all over the place and might have seen him in passing." Anko shrugged,

"He has blond spikey hair, blue eyes that are darker than his fathers, whisker marks on his cheeks, and has a bit of a tan complexion." Phinks didn't show it but he was shocked that they just described the boss to him.

Truth is that most of the group didn't know their bosses past, well he suspected a few of them might know more than others, but he knew for a fact the boss never talked about it. More he never said anything about it and within time he just never bothered to ask if anyone was interested. To him the past was irrelevant and had no meaning in his life.

 _But they are right about one thing the boss had a powerful family and rich family too so why did he abandoned them then? It makes no sense._

Phinks saw Feitan and Machi walk into the bar,

"See… told you… he was… drinking."

"Yeah, yeah you were right and I was wrong." Both of them approached,

"Hello my genin." Machi bristled slightly at the comment and Feitan showed no reaction to the name. Phinks smirked, "So what can I do for you guys?"

"Well we wanted to find you and drag you back to our place. We need to talk about some stuff we want to do about the upcoming exam."

"Fine lets go then." Phinks finished his drink and waved at the Jounin,

"See you guys at the exam." He walked out of the bar and Anko narrowed her eyes at him and his genin. Something was definitely not right, while she could not tell exactly how much they were hiding something was off about them.

"Those kids are going to be dangerous."

"What you mean Anko?" Turning to Asuma she said,

"Those two that showed up, they are way beyond Genin. I can tell that much but how much power they got I can only make an estimate." Kakashi raised an eyebrow,

"I didn't feel anything like that are you sure your not overreacting to them?"

"I'm sure, I know for a fact those kids are stronger than Chunin, maybe even Jounin. You might want to warn your teams to avoid them at all costs no point in getting killed when they don't need to be."

The group sobered up and knew Anko was serious. She rarely was like this and this meant she was dead serious about the threats those two showed.

The Exams are going to be interesting that is for sure.

With the Troupe in the Hotel room Phinks was in deep thought leading to Nobunaga noticing and asking,

"Okay what's eating you?"

"Nothing much just thinking about some stuff that I learned today."

"That is?" Turning to Machi and Feitan he then asked,

"How much of the bosses past do we even know?" The three of them looked at each other and Nobunaga sighed,

"I knew he was a former shinobi but that is it." Machi nodded her head but then they noticed Feitan was not saying anything.

"Feitan?" Turing to Phinks he sighed,

"I knew boss… was born here… and he was once a shinobi here." Phinks was shocked,

"How much else of his past do you know about?" Feitan rolled his shoulders,

"The reason he left… and the reason he is strong… on top of the secret to his book." The group nod their head and Nobunaga asked,

"Why are you interested Phinks?" He shrugged his shoulders,

"I was curious because I think our boss name was Naruto Namikaze and he is the son of the Hokage and his wife and the older sibling of the girl that you saw on the bridge."

"I see… that would explain…why he didn't want us to kill them. He was protecting… his sibling." Nobunaga rubbed the back of his head,

"Yeah makes sense but I'm honestly curious did he send us to protect them from the snake then?" Feitan shrugged his shoulder,

"Doesn't matter… we have our orders… we are going to fight the snake… and when the invasion begins… the boss is going to kill him personally." The group nod their head but Phinks decided to ask another question,

"I'm wondering something Machi, you seem even angrier than before. What's up you hate Konoha for something they did to you?"

"Not really, there is someone from here that taught me all I know all about medical studies. She is part of this village but I personally want to gut her for treating me like a monster." Everyone saw her aura was getting darker and knew that it was best to let it go to avoid causing more rage boiling up inside of her. Everyone finally let go of the matter and went to sleep. Feitan was sleeping on the floor with his back to the wall, Phinks was sleeping on the ground with one of his arms behind his back, Nobunaga slept on the back with his back to the wall, and Machi was sleeping in the bed opposite side of Feitan but was sweating.

 _"You took everything I taught you and bastardized it! How could you!"_

 _"I was only doing what was necessary, that monster did this to her how could you say he was in the right!"_

 _"Because you are suppose to be better than this! There is no point in spilling this much blood!"_

 _"Well that is something we are going to disagree, that man raped and murdered her and I could care less how you feel about it." The woman stared down at her and frowned._

 _"Fine, then you leave me no choice." She packed her bags and started heading out of the village before turning to her with a glare._

 _"You are to stay here for four days long enough for me to get away from you monster and then you are never to bother me again. I'm ashamed I ever felt bad for you." The girl was heartbroken and glared at her back while whispering,_

 _"The chance comes, I will kill you and everyone you love."_

Exam day

The day of the Exam had come, everyone was buzzing about the potential Chunin that might come from this year's exam. Not only that the rumor on the mill was that almost all of the villages had sent someone this year other than Iwa. Apparently there were some sour moods about what happened during the war and they still resented Konoha for it. Not just that, they feared that some of their younger soldiers would try something stupid and wanted to avoid that potential issue popping up. From this point, only Kumo, Kiri, Suna, and Konoha were participating next to some of the minor villages and towns that want a chance of expanding their ranks.

For one thing the Rookies and Team 9 were gathered in the room and talking with each other about this current exam. At one end of the room was the Suna team with Gaara watching the twins with haunted eyes. A Kiri team consisting of a girl with a blue dress, blue eyes, dark red hair, and a well developed figure was standing there with a chokuto blade on her back. Next to her was a boy with blue hair and wielding a bandage sword and had sharp fangs in his mouth. Their final teammate was a white hair teen with a blank look on his face and wearing a dark gray outfit that was baggy and considered too big on his body.

The Kumo team consisted of a blond hair girl with pale skin and large breasts, a dark skin girl with golden eyes and carrying a sword on her back, and another girl with long braided hair and carrying around prayer beads to go with her Kumo outfit.

Finally in the back of the room hiding from everyone in the room was Feitan, Envy who had just came back from murdering some bandits near the village, and Machi who was busy examining her medical supplies rather than focusing on the people in the room. Honestly, the only person that she was unsure about was the boy with red hair from Suna, the twins of their leader, and someone in a Kusa outfit that was radiating darkness and a twisted nature that was matching a certain snake. Feitan had warned her even if they spot him they had to wait for the right moment to attack him or risk him getting away again.

"Hey girl!" Turning her head she saw three teens carrying a smug look on their faces and having Konoha headbands. She didn't bother really memorizing the boy considering he was just another annoying piss ant.

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck is someone like you doing here? This is no place for weaklings." She ignored him and continued examining her supplies,

"Not really any of your business now is it. Now get lost." The teen was upset he was being talked down from someone that is not even part of a real village or clan.  
"You think you are hot shit for coming here? Your not! Your nothing special and something that I will gladly wipe my ass with!" She rolled her eyes,

"Great to know now piss off." The teens face went red and quickly grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt. Feitan watched with a sigh knowing what was coming and Envy was grinning like a mad man.

"You want to say that again bitch!" The teen was ready to slug the woman into the wall before he found he was no long holding her. Looking at his hand he saw that it was snapped that it was just hanging from his body. Finally realizing the pain coming from his hand he screams in pain and holds it frightening the rest of the competition never seeing her move.

His screaming end when she flicked the guy in the head sending him crashing into the wall with a vicious thud and forcing him to meld with the wall. His teammates were terrified by the raw power she showed and many of the people in Konoha were wondering if that this was the same skill that Tsunade possessed in the ability to send people flying with a flick to the head. If so then how did some outsider have this ability?

Turning her head to the two teens she just stared them and sent them scurrying away. They quickly ran to get their injured teammate and race out of the room.

"That… was not… necessary Machi." Feitan looked down at her but she growled at him,

"Not my fault stupid people seemed attracted in trying to show off against me."

"I understand this… but that does not… excuse this action… we will be talking about this later." He turned to the front of the room and saw the examiner had appeared,

"The First part of the Chunin Exam has begun!"

Chapter end

 **Okay I have 3 things to say:**

 **1: Positive reviews for these stories have motivated me to start on these story concepts so I will be taking more time to work on them in the near future.**

 **2:I will be putting my older story ideas (Knight of the Fairy, Overlord (Not dark prophecy) on hold for a while but if someone wants to adopt them as their own you are free to contact me about them.**

 **3: Stories like Cursed Child and TrueEND are going to be going under revision for the future and while I'm working on some older stuff I will be taking a second look at them and fixing them for the future.**

 **So if you have questions let me know but the reason I'm doing this is because a lot of my older stuff I was trying to play to everyone and make things perfect for everyone and that ruined the plot of the story at times. So I'm going to go back and fix them and find the direction that flows well. I know I promised I would update some of them but I just need more time to focus on the one's that are working for me right now so I hope you guys understand.**

 **Also for those that are fans of the lemon stories please, I'm working on stuff for them along with something for the future for Naruto Dominator Lovers that is a different direction and is featuring crossovers and them being in the Ninja world but more focused on the lemon side of the story. Please if you have questions PM me and I shall answer what I can and if you have some input on stories let me know and I will hear you out. Thank you guys and love all the support that was given for these stories and ideas so hope to hear more good things.**

 **Crowfeast out.**


	5. Naruto Lazy Swordmaster

**This is a rough idea for a story concept I want to do so please excuse any inconsistences please. This is not a final product.**

Naruto the Lazy Swordmaster

 _Will we meet again?_

 _Yes we will and when we do then we will fight to determine the strongest._

 _Huh, sounds troublesome._

 _Don't say that idiot think about it a battle of the five it will be great!_

 _Can't we just settle it now though?_

 _No you idiot it has to be in the future otherwise we won't know who has progressed the most. Make no mistake I will come for you and we will settle our dispute!_

 _Fine then I look forward to it._

An alarm rings and raising a teen from his bed. The teen was about fifteen and had blond spikey hair that stood upright. From there, he had blue eyes that looked on with boredom or just a pure blank expression. Tan body complexion and cheeks while having a think muscular frame to go with his looks. At this same point, he had a long katana blade resting next to his bed with a golden square handle guard and black handle for the blade. This was Naruto Uzumaki and he is the oldest son of the 4th Hokage but he was also known as the black sheep of the family. Why was he the black sheep well this all dates back to his father sealing the Kyuubi in his three siblings. His two sisters and brother: Mito (looks like a young Kushina), Naruko (fem. Naruto), and Boruto (same as canon). All of them had a piece of the Kyuubi sealed into them while he had the soul in his stomach. While not as great as a gift he considered it one considering it was the closest thing to a friend he had since his other friends left the village years ago.

You see, due to his siblings having the chakra they were treated like kings and queens while he was seen as a stain on the family. The villagers never harmed him but he was ignored and ridiculed for his lack of skill compared to his siblings. At the same time his father and mother spent all their time with his siblings and were training them to master the Kyuubi but they also trained them in the path of the shinobi. They mastered most stuff that would allow them to outstrip genins and some chunins if they caught them off guard. But without the Kyuubi chakra they were about high genin while he himself knew that he could take on Jounin if he really tried. Plus he learned from the Soul that without the soul to connect the chakra the chakra his siblings had would disappear in the near future and just be increasing their reserves while giving them the cloak. He on the other hand had the soul which regained its chakra and he became a full fledge demon container. He didn't want to learn about the demon's power until he was able to master his own style first and learn how to fight without it which Kurama, the Kyuubi, praised him for. His siblings were so reliant on the demon's power they never could get as far without it. If they were cut off they had a limited repritoire to work with and a bit of addiction to the power. Naruto on the other hand had learned to make his own moves and create a style of swordplay. Due to his parents neglecting his training along with his godparents and other shinobi closed to his family he was on his own. He struggled at first until he met a nice retired samurai in the forest and learned under him and met some his friends. They all trained together with different styles and skills and sparred with each other. But one day the samurai died from a lingering injury and his friends moved away to other nations so one day the could all fight each other again and see who had improved the most. Last he heard all of them went to major villages or were traveling the nation killing bandits.

Back to his current predicament Naruto had developed a lazy posture and disposition due to him training so hard that he could afford it. He never took anyone serious unless they showed tremendous skill and talent or radiated raw power or killing intent that set him on edge. Outside of that he treated everyone the same with the same lazy expression and responses. One time he was in the area with the other clan heads that they thought that he was a Nara with the way he acted causing the clan to sigh. He was good friends with the Nara's who always welcomed him over to the house to play shogi, watch the clouds, and train their minds. Naruto on the other hand had shown them some of his styles and jutsu's but they agreed to keep it quiet from everyone in the village finding it too difficult to deal with.

Naruto got dressed in his usual style: wearing a thin white shirt, baggy pants, slipper shoes, and a pair of orange headphones that covered his ears. Sighing he walked downstairs with his sword in his right hand and saw his siblings were gathered around the table for breakfast while his father in his Hokage robe and blue jumpsuit sitting there laughing at the argument between the siblings. In the kitchen was his mother Kushina with her long red hair held up in a ponytail and wearing a green dress with an apron at the front of the dress. From what he could see she was cooking a large breakfast for everyone and smiled at them drooling at her food. Naruto just walked past her, grabbed an apple, his lunch which was already prepped, and walked out the house ignoring his mother calling for him to come back. He walked down the street and headed to the academy while ignoring the sneers on people's faces. Then he heard the whispers,

"Look its him."

"What a disgrace."

"I heard he is the deadlast of the academy."

"If I was his parents I would have disowned him for his lazy posture alone."

"Yeah why can't they see he is shaming their family."

"Disgrace."

"Loser."

"Freak."

They continued as he was passing by people and all he did in response was yawn loudly showing how much they meant to him. This angered the people there and wanted to teach him a lesson but he just ignored them and continued to the academy.

A few minutes later he was inside of the classroom looking out the window ignoring everyone that came into the classroom. More and more students starting piling into the room and finally his siblings showed up. He saw their looks: Boruto glared at him and snorted, Naruko sighed and faced away from him, and Mito just glared at him and walked up to him. She glared at him more deathly and this sent all the boys and girls running to the other side of the room. Whenever Mito got angry people got the hell out of dodge.

"Brother."

"Mito what can I do for you?" She glared deeply at him wearing her kunoichi outfit of a fishnet top and black top, black skirt reaching to her knees, and a katana at her side.

"Mother wanted you at breakfast."

"So why does that matter if I chose to eat breakfast here?" Her KI started to rise,

"Because she wanted to wish you luck for the academy. After all todays is the day of the final exams and if you fail you will only shame the family more." Naruto turned to her,

"Yeah wouldn't want to do that would I? Look stop pretending you actually care about me and go away." Mito finally reached for his collar but before she could grab him and haul him to his feet Iruka walked in with his assistant Mizuki. Mito growled and went to her seat with her siblings at the front of the class while Naruto was left in his row alone. The only person that would sit with him is Shikamaru but he opted to sit with Chouji after seeing Mito nearly blow a gasket. Naruto looked down in the row ahead of him and saw Sakura Haruno sitting next to Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka and they were arguing over him. Naruto ignored this and saw the brooding asshole was looking ahead thinking of how to kill the man that slaughtered his clan. Apparently of the few survivors accounts a masked Uchiha attacked them and left only Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, and his sister Satsuki alive. But that was not much of a consolation prize, Sasuke turned emo and wanted to kill the man responsible for making the Uchiha clan looking weak. Naruto moved on and saw his teachers were going over the rules of the exam. Including handing out the written test and saw that the questions were easy. So he filled out the test in ten minutes and went to sleep with his music blaring in his ears.

Iruka was angry that Naruto was not taking the test seriously and saw the same angry look in his siblings face. To punish him he took his test up and looked over his answers. The more he read the more shocked he was at how he got every single question right. More in the sense, he got it down to such detail that he was sure that this was someone else work but he saw him write the answers down. So how was it that the dead last was showing knowledge when he barely tried in class before hand. Naruto, he was something an enigma and he wanted to figure out what he was playing at.

After an hour Iruka had all the tests graded and saw that out of the students Naruto scored the highest on the test, even more than his studious Sakura Haruno and his siblings other than Boruto who favored action. Announcing this part of the exam was over they all headed out side.

"Alright everyone your goal of the accuracy exam is to hit the targets with the kunai and shurinkens." He started calling students and saw most civilian students only got the bare minimum to past including Sakura while most of the clan children actually scored higher than them at about 7/10 while Sasuke and the Namikaze triplets were getting 9/10 for both tests. Naruto was called last and he walked up sighing at the boredom in this test. The class snickered thinking he was going to mess up until he took the kunai's in both hands and without looking threw them into the target hitting all the vital points and earning a perfect score. Next he did the same with the Shurinkens causing the students to freak. Most were thinking he was cheating, his siblings wondering how he was doing this, jealousy coming through Sasuke and Boruto, and the fangirls saying he couldn't do better than the two hottest boys in the academy. Iruka ignored them and wrote down the score before moving onto the Taijutsu test where they were to last a minute with Mizuki. Each student lasted the minimum while others managed to land solid blows on the teacher. Sasuke and the Namikaze and Hinata were winning their bouts until they were told to stop. Naruto stepped up next bored out of his mind and sword at his side.

Mito carried hers around and so did he but he opted to hold onto it. He waited for the signal and without warning Mizuki started going full speed of a chunin after him shocking everyone why he was going so hard on the deadlast and Iruka frowning of not going to benchmark of Genin level speed. This led to Naruto dodging the strikes with ease and just ducking under him and appearing behind him with the same bored look. This angered him again and he charged once more until Naruto appeared behind him and hit a nerve point in his neck knocking him out in 30 seconds. This lead to him taking the lead of having points for this part of the exam before they all head back into the classroom.

"Alright everyone that has the points you only have to do the three basic jutsu and then you pass." Most of the civilians failed at this part and were told to try again next year. While the clan children passed easily where as his siblings were doing Shadow clones due to their massive reserves. Naruto was next and upon entering the examining room he did the quick substitution with the teacher, henging into his master a black hair samurai that had an intimidating presence and carried two black swords and wore a black gi and sandals. Both teachers were intimidated by his eyes and quickly agreed to pass the boy. But the final move was the clone jutsu and he used the shadow clones as well allowing him to not just pass but also to be the Rookie of the Year. He walked out with the black headband and out of the school where he saw his parents and the parents of the other clan heads waiting. The kids were talking about the future as shinobi while his parents were praising his siblings until they saw him. When they saw the black headband they knew that he was the top of the academy confusing them. They knew his grades were the worst in the class so how could he be the top of the class. Naruto yawned and walked away from the group into the nearby tree line and started heading to one of the training grounds.

Mito saw his mother was upset that he didn't come to greet them and growled .She wondered why her brother was such an asshole at times and why he was part of their family. He was going to shame them in the field and wanted to avoid this.

"Come on everyone we will meet your brother at home." Mito said,

"I'm going to do something right now you guys head out without me." She waited for them and took off after her brother. When she found him he was training in a nearby training field, more like his clones were while he was sleeping on the grass.

"What do you want Mito?"

She hopped out of the tree and growled,

"I can't believe you are still lazing around while your clones do all the work." Naruto sat up,

"Yeah my workouts aren't until tomorrow so I'm taking some time to catch up on some sleep."

"You scum, how could you shame us further. I thought you were at least trying to be a shinobi but it looks like I was wrong. But that is not a surprise you were always a mistake." Naruto didn't flinch at the comment,

"Yeah I was told that many times in my life by you and the villagers. Tell me something that would really get to me or new at least." Mito took a stance and had her hand on her sword,

"Stand loser I'm going to show you why you should have never taken that headband." Naruto looked at her and sighed,

"If I even took you seriously you would die. Plus nothing I do now would convince you that I'm strong in my own right."

"*snort* Yeah right, your not even going to force me to break a sweat in this fight." Naruto stood up and had his sword in hand,

"I'm the one that is bothersome for, your not even at the same level." Mito hearing enough of his mouth charged him with her sword drawn, once she was on top of him she slashed at him but the attack went through him making her think she got him. But when she turned to face him she saw he was completely unscarred and what was worst, he said,

"One, two, three." Before she knew it she felt cuts appearing on her back and the pain finally forcing her to the ground. Naruto sighed,

"Yeah see there that was a complete waste of my time." Naruto walked up to her and sighed, "Do you know why you lost?" Mito was still in shock so there was no answer, "Simple you see, in most fights you would be able to find a counter for slower opponents and styles that you are familiar with. But in your case you missed two things: One I'm much faster than you and can cut you down with greater ease while at the same point I'm using a style not from this village. So this cost you the fight and forced you into your current position. Tell me, do you still think I'm the deadlast of the academy even though my headband tells people I'm the Rookie of the Year?"

Naruto had one of his clones come over and told him to heal her while he was walking off. Mito after getting healed saw the clone disappear and she was left alone with cuts on her clothes. She started to walk home slowly thinking about what just happened to her, her brother defeated her. He cut her without her seeing his movement and he did it with the same expression on his face. At the same time she was sure that he was not even trying while also cutting off her connection to the Bijuu's chakra preventing her from healing. Now she really wondered what he was capable of and why he was hiding it from the rest of the family. The way he spoke was someone that had learned from veterans and how to break down a battlefield with greater ease.

Eventually she arrived at home to see her younger siblings were talking to their parents and their godparents and godbrother. One was the weirdly dressed Jiraiya, the busty Tsunade Senju, and the White Fang's son Kakashi Hatake. They turned to greet Mito but saw she was in deep thought.

"You okay brat?" Jiraiya's comment earned him a look from Tsunade,

"I think it is obvious something is bothering the brat so kid spill it." Mito saw everyone was waiting for an answer but before she could Naruto walked into the room.

"Sigh this is troublesome, got to really learn to keep the damage to minimum." Naruto was thinking about his last move he just tried to master, he had a special move that he specifically developed for the future battles that could wipe out entire battlefields with ease. But unfortunately, it still damaged his arms too much to use more than a few times a day. That is why currently he was healing from the damage subtly.

Naruto looked up and saw the rest of his family looking at him and his godparents and family friend looking at him with confusion of what he was saying. Naruto just walked by them until he heard his father call him to come back. Naruto ended up sitting on a couch and looking at everyone with boredom.

"Naruto I first want to congratulate for graduating at the top of your class. You have to understand we were most concern with your considering out of all your siblings you were always the one with the least amount of training. But this also raises the question of how you passed at the top of the class."

"Yeah brat, if you cheated you need to tell us now so we don't find out later. I mean there is no shame in admitting your not as good as your siblings I mean their prodigies in their own right." Naruto looked at his godfather and snorted,

"Yeah right, like I would cheat in a test that was so easy that it was not worth bothering with. Plus if you really want to talk about cheating you might want to look at Mizuki who tried to use Chunin level skill against me in a practice match for the final."

"I heard about that and we are getting a read on why he did it but at the same time I have to ask how did you get so good that you could knock him out?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head,

"I trained like anyone else. I met someone when they came into the village and learned some cool stuff. From there I just continued growing from that stuff after they left and now I'm at my current level." Naruto stared at Minato who stared back at his son seeing if there was any sign of deceit. He couldn't see any but he also knew that his son was hiding more of his abilities from them but the question to him was why? Did he not trust all of them? Did he want to be selfish and deny his siblings training his arts just because he was not the center of attention in the village?

"Naruto-,"

"I'm tired I'm going to bed goodnight." Naruto turned his head away from them and proceeded back to his room while feeling their eyes watching him like hawks.

Mito was watching him with shock at how he just disregarded them. At first she thought it was because he was selfish but now she could understand from fighting and losing to him. He didn't hold them in high regard because he was forced to find other people that loved and cared for him. Something no child should not have to do, but the rest of the family seemed to not realize considering she could see either confusion, apprehension, anger, or jealousy.

Narumi was shocked with how cold Naruto was to them. Especially since he hated people as a whole. First Naruto had defeated Mito who in her mind was the strongest of all of them. So did that mean that he really was stronger than all of children of the Hokage or was he just lucky with his attack? She needed to find out herself soon.

Boruto was furious, how dare that loser lie about defeating Mito. HE was not worthy of being part of their clan and felt it was better they kick him out. The sooner the better considering he was a disgrace to the clan. He was only going to drag their name through the dirt with his shameful skill and behavior. Jiraiya had told him that his brother would never be as great as him and he bought into it when his parents talked them up and never showed the time for their brother. On top of the fact he was the deadlast for so long just proved his point.

The adults on the other hand were wondering how to approach Naruto about his skills. Jiraiya felt that he needed to be reminded his place and that was at the bottom of the clan. After all one of the triplets had the power to change the world and was going to bring eternal peace. Kakashi was on board with this and so was his parents but he could see they all were thinking about what he was talking about. So what he got training from some old man that walked into the village it was nothing like him and Tsunade who are two of the great Sanin of the village.

Back with Naruto he had locked the door to his room and laid out on the bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about his old friends. When they all met they were all rivals trying to become the best. But eventually they became a family of their own, he had brothers to love and challenge him, someone to lay his head on when he needed them. Girls that were going to be there for emotional support and promising that he would be their friend or future lover if some of them had their way.

Thinking back he fell asleep thinking of his sensei,

"I hope you are proud of me Miyamoto Sensei." There was a light whisper in the room,

"Always my son." Naruto smiled and went to sleep.

Next day

Naruto was sitting in the academy building waiting for the team assignment. Honestly he was not eager to have a team to work with that was going to look down their nose at him. More in the sense that he knew that most of the civilian families were not going to make it as shinobi while most of the clan kids were thinking he was some kind of idiot that can't fight. So they would refuse to work with him or hed his advise frustrating him extensively.

Seeing his siblings he saw that Mito was looking at him with guilt, Narumi with curiosity, and his brother anger and jealousy. He would flare his aura at him and try to intimidate him but Naruto refused to acknowledge him and this just made his aura bigger and bigger until Mito finally hit him to cut it out. He would growl at her and started hanging out with Kiba and his crew causing Naruto to snort, his crew were just a bunch of ass kissers wanting to be close to the son of the hokage instead of being his real friend.

Naruto snorted at the rest of the students talking about heroic activities they would take on while they are shinobi but in reality Naruto knew the truth. First few months they would be doing shitty missions around the village. Mostly some chores that civilians were too lazy to do and he was sure they were not going to pay him due to him being the black sheep in the eyes of the public and not worthy of his attention. What is worst he knew as a shinobi you kill, steal, blackmail, and destroy lives and entire countries if necessary to get the job done. Money is what makes the world go round but he knew that it was also the more famous you became the more people wanted to kill you and make a name for themselves. That is the only part Naruto was split on: One hand he wanted to become strong in his own right but not the expense that some jackass is going to try and kill him in his sleep like a pussy. But it is what it is and he was a light sleeper anyway so there is no doubt it would take a special person to catch him off guard. But he was not arrogant thinking he was unbeatable knowing that someone from his old circle could challenge him at times and there are a few he knew with the right skill set that could defeat him in battle.

Iruka walked into the room with a smile on his face and congratulated everyone on graduating and wanting the best for them in the future. Soon he started reading off the list of students and who they were teamed up with. Especially with the civilian families going first showing that they are not going to be making it far so get them out of the way. This lead to Naruto hearing the last few teams,

"Team 7 is Mito, Narumi, and Boruto Uzumaki Namikaze training under Kakashi Hatake and assisted by Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." Everyone groaned not being with one of the kids of the Hokage and that they were going to be the best team in the entire village.

"Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame and your teacher is Kurenai Yuuhi." Hinata was sad to not be with her crush Boruto and Kiba not being with his friend while Shino was neutral.

"Team 9 is still in circulation so team 10 is going to be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi under Asuma Sarutobi." Ino complained while the other two just ignored her complaints.

"Team 11 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Ami training under Genma." Sasuke grunted and continued to brood while Sakura and Ami were cheering to being on Sasuke's team while glaring at each other.

"Team 12 is going to be Satsuki Uchiha, Yakumo Kurama, and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze training under our new jounin Erza Uzumaki." Everyone was stunned silent, everyone knew who she was, considered by many a monster among Jounin, surprise considering she was the sister of Kushina Uzumaki. From what people knew she was found outside the village working as a mercenary and Kushina found out who she was and finding out that she was her sister it was a tearful reunion. She was renowned for her sword style and the ability to create different armor from chakra to help her combat any situation while also being a master at using the chains and creating weapons or hardening with her chakra. Overall she was a S-class kunoichi with almost no equal other than her sister Kushina and a handful of people that could figure out how to beat her in battle.

Naruto saw the Jounin entering the room one by one until only him and Team 7 remained and he saw his teammates were talking with each other about their new teacher. But occasionally they would look his way and he could only turn his music up and lay his head on the desk. They were like this for almost three hours until their sensei showed up with some other people who then told him that they are sorry.

"Kakashi decided he wanted to wait as long as possible and irritate the rest of you."

"Sorry Erza-senpai." Kakashi was being dragged by his hair and showed several bruises on his body and some splotches of blood. Kushina was furious with how he was acting and just said,

"Meet us up at the roof all of you." Soon they shushined but when they got there Naruto was already up on the roof. He was sleeping on the nearby water tower confusing them. How did he get here so quickly? Erza knew that he didn't use shushin otherwise she would have sensed his chakra before hand but it was impossible for him to move that fast right?

Soon everyone else joined them on the roof and Erza began,

"Okay we are doing introductions I'll go first: My name is Erza Uzumaki my likes are my books, sake, cheesecake, and creating new moves, dislikes those that waste my time, touch my food, or mess with my sake, hobbies training, reading shopping, and tasting different food. Dream for the future, continue to be one of the greatest Uzumaki's the world has ever known." Kushina stepped up,

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze but you could call me either one doesn't matter to me. My likes are my family, training, and ramen. Dislikes are perverts, those that abuse others, and people who mock my hair. Hobbies are the same as my sisters and dream to see my whole family together." She looked at Naruto for this with Erza raising an eyebrow she was not around the family much so she didn't know what was going on. Especially considering she always thought that their family was tighter than most. But it would seem appearances could be deceiving in this case.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are my own, dislikes same as my likes, hobbies your too young to hear, and dreams never really thought about them." Naruto snorted and the rest looked frustrated he said nothing else. So the genin went next,

"My name is Boruto my likes are training, being praised, and becoming better as time goes on. Dislikes those that think they are better and don't know their place, the disrespect I receive from a certain someone, and my dream is kick that asshole out of my life." The group frowned at what he was saying and Naruto just ignored him.

"Mito Uzumaki and I like training and trying new foods. Dislikes those that are too arrogant and try their luck with me. Hobbies are same as Erza Sensei but my dream is to one day become the first female Hokage."

"Narumi Namikaze Uzumaki! I like a lot of things, dislike perverts and assholes, hobbies are training and learning of new ramen flavors, and dream is to become Hokage before Mito!" The two sisters had a friendly glaring contest while moving onto to Satsuki.

"My name is Sastuki Uchiha I like training, my mom, and learning things about being a shinobi from my brother Itachi. Dislikes are my brother Sasuke, the clans arrogance, and the people who think we are unbeatable or gods. Hobbies are training, shopping, and learning cooking skills from my mother. Dream is to surpass my brother as a shinobi and my mother as a woman." She blushed while pushing up her visible C-cup breasts causing Boruto to stare before being hit by Mito.

"Yakumo Kurama, likes are genjutsu, dislikes a certain jounin in the village, hobbies are painting and learning new illusions, dream is to one day bring my clan back to its former glory and become the leader it needs." Seeing everyone else is done they stared at Naruto who walked down the side of the water tower shocking the jounin he was able to do the tree walking exercise already that was insane!

"Names Naruto, likes I guess is my sword, training, and my old friends and sensei. Dislikes people who waste my time or think too much of themselves against me without really testing me or wasting sleeping time, hobbies sleeping, training, mastering the styles of my teacher, and preparing for the future. Dream attain the title of Greatest Sword User in the world, defeat a certain someone, and keep my sensei proud of me."

"Who was your sensei Naruto?" He turned away from Kakashi and sat on the fence overlooking the entire academy. After being ignored they told them about the real test and they would be tested tomorrow while Erza said field 15 while Kakashi and Kushina said field 7. After watching them leave Naruto saw his teammates were looking at him wanting to spend time with him. Naruto hopped off the fence and walked with them to the nearby restaurant where he paid for lunch. There he learned more about them and finally headed home to prepare for his fight with Erza. He was almost there when he felt someone behind him and saw it was Mizuki with a crazed look in his eyes.

"You cost me everything you damn brat! I'm going to take your life for it!" Naruto sighed and saw there was no one around so no one could see him do this.

"I don't have time for someone as weak and stupid as you. Disappear," Naruto rolled his sleeves up and showed a black tattoo of a dragon wrapping itself around his arm going down to his palm. He gathered the chakra in the tattoo and before they knew it he fired the attack at him causing a large black dragon to appear with green eyes. This terrified the chunin but couldn't move from the fear he was feeling and was turned to ash.

Naruto winced at the use of the attack and grabbed his arm. The attack still took too much out of him and sighed,

"Figured not ready to use the full power of this attack still. But my control is getting better to only have this flinch." He hid the tattoo again under an illusion and proceeded back to the house eager to see what tomorrow was going to bring him.

Chapter end


	6. Naruto Ice King (RWBYNaruto)

**Rough idea not a final product please ejoy.**

 **Working on the next chapter for Sabertooth Demon King and will be announcing the top three stories that are going to be updated in the future.**

Chapter 1

Goodbye Konoha, Hello Remnant

Naruto is entering the village again from completing another S-class mission for the village. Today he was more annoyed than anything considering he heard that Neji, the new Hokage, wanted to talk to him about him expanding on the idea of spreading his seed. Again, this is an issue that keeps being brought up mostly because Naruto's cold personality has cut him off from everyone around him. But it was not his fault for the most part, he was bitter because no matter what he did he was denied the thing he fought for so many times.

A few years ago Neji was made the Hokage after Tsunade making him feel betrayed and annoyed. All he did in the Fourth Ninja War and succeeding in bringing down Sasuke was not enough for him to be considered a great leader for the village. Instead they said he was not mature enough to become the Hokage and they would be passing it off to Neji.

Naruto arrived in the tower and handed him his report,

"Naruto wait, you still need to tell me about the mission." Naruto glared at him,

"Its in the report Hokage-sama." He slammed the door behind him causing Neji to sigh, this was the worst feeling in the world. This was not supposed to be permanent, just until Naruto matured a little bit and then they would hand him the hat. But instead, after the meeting Naruto became bitter and angry with everyone that supported the decision. Thus making him unworthy of the Hokage position and this ignited constant problems with him and the rest of his generation. All of them had moved on and had family and kids of their own making him the only person that was still single. Hell even Sasuke after losing his eyes and losing his mark to Naruto had a wife in Sakura and a child on the way.

He heard the door open and in the room was Kiba waiting with his Genin team, ignoring the problem with Naruto he advised them on their mission.

Afternoon

Naruto was lying in his bed trying to get some sleep after running missions none stop for the last two weeks. Due to this he had bags under his eyes and barely could stand on his own two feet at times.

Since his friends heard he was not having relationships they threw missions they were supposed to take on him so they could spend time with their kids and families. Thus leaving him without some time to himself and making him feel bitter against them.

Naruto heard someone banging on his door but decided to ignore it and wait for who ever it was to leave. Not even an hour later he heard his door blasted down causing him to get out of bed to meet the angry face of Tsume Inuzuka and some of her clan members. They were enraged but he was uncaring about it until she was throwing a fist in his face. Grabbing her hand he stopped the attack but this ignited the rest of the clan until Neji walked into the room.

"Tsume stand down!" She growled but did as she was told to do. "Naruto where were you? Because of you Kiba's team was not saved in time, his genin barely made it out with their lives and Kiba might not be able to be a shinobi anymore. How are we suppose to explain this to his wife and kids that they might not be able to be supported by this method anymore?" Naruto yawned making the clan angrier,

"How about telling them you were too damn lazy to send the other thousand of shinobi into the field to save him and his team. Honestly, you all think just because I don't have a family or girlfriend you can dump shit me however you please, do me a favor and get bent."

"Naruto that is exactly why the village didn't allow you to become Hokage continuing with this train of thought and you will never achieve your dream." Naruto looked down and gave off a cold chuckle,

"Who ever said I wanted to be Hokage anymore? After being denied for so long, why bother fighting for something that will always be out of my reach?"

 _You idiot! You were so close!_

Tsume was stunned, she thought Naruto would continue to strive to be someone special still. However, he made it clear he was giving up on this goal and wanting to be alone. Neji would have to be the pillar of strength for the village making it more difficult for them to prosper. The main reason they still had so many allies was because of Naruto and this was not going to bode well with the rest of the village or their allies.

Naruto saw Tsume and her clan leave while he and Neji were having a stare down. He knew for a fact he could thrash him but it was not worth the effort, he just didn't have the strength to deal with people that were weaker than him at this point.

"You are suspended for not coming on orders of the Hokage." Before he could react he felt a headband hit him in the face,

"I'll do one better, I resign from being a shinobi. You have to accept my resignation due to the charter that if someone is stuck being a ninja for more than six years than they are allowed to leave the main forces after that set period of time."

"Naruto, you can't be serious!" Naruto glared at the man,

"I am, now please leave my home Hokage-sama." Neji could only gather the headband and walk out of the house wondering what he was going to do. Once everyone found out that he left the forces than they would realize that he could not be touched by the council anymore. Especially considering he was the strongest warrior their village had ever trained since the earliest age.

Naruto could only stare out the window before taking a deep breath and entering his mindscape. Upon entering the room he saw that it was different from the other times he was there. It was a white plains with ice shards lying around the battleground.

"I'm ready to talk." The man in the distance had short spiky white hair and seemed to radiate an odd aura of ice and snow. Looking behind him he smirked,

"I thought you would come to see me after seeing how your friends treated you recently."

"Indeed, is the deal still on the table?" He smirked and turned to the teen completely, he was an exact replica of Naruto minus his hair color and the fact he had no whisker marks on his face.

"Yep, you know you go through with this and you will never be able to return to this world?"

"Who cares? Everyone I care about has lied or used me for their own means. I only want to have my own path in life and this is the only way to do it." The white copy nodded his head,

"I felt the same way but at least you know your parents loved you more than anything else in the world." He smiled, he told his parents about this version of himself and what he was offering and they told him that whatever he does, they would support him.

"Yeah and they only want what is best for me. When can we do this merger and leave this world behind?" the white hair teen smiled,

"The merger we can do now, but the travel will require a day to set up, trust me you'll see when we fuse."

"So who will be the dominating personality?" The white Naruto smiled,

"We will cease to exist and both of us will finally become one again." Without waiting for a response he wrapped his other half in a hug and a bright light blinded his mindscape where he woke up in the real world seeing that it was about eight in the morning.

He remembered his life as Naruto Uzumaki but at the same time memories of his time as Naruto Schnee was coming to him. He remembered his weapon that was sealed away in his arm, so rubbing some blood on his left arm he summoned a black handle katana in a blue engraved with different runes that signal a different right of passage. This blade was his main weapon back in Remnant with a special set of pistols that he had sealed in his other arm.

Gathering up his belongings and some of his personal artifacts he proceed out of the room until he felt someone tugging at his mind. Closing his eyes he saw that he was in a large plain with Kyuubi staring down at him with his counterpart doing the same. With them were the other eight beasts each looking on with concern and interest written on their face.

 **"Naruto are you really going through with this?"** Naruto nodded his head to Kurama and his twin.

"Yes this world no longer needs me. They are just using me now to advance their own lives while I'm left behind in the darkness. At least with this plan I have a chance to make my own future in a new world."

 **"Kitten, we are all aboard with the idea but we want to know something."** Looking at Nibi he nodded his head, " **Will you let us come with you?"**

"Sure I would hate to have all of you guys sealed away against your will again." The Bijuu smiled, they might have been okay with their past wielders but Naruto was definitely the best. He cared for their thoughts and passions so they would have the right to choose how they live. So doing this Naruto promised them a chance of freedom but they preferred being inside Naruto in order defer people trying to come for them down the line.

 **"So how is this going to work?"** Yonbi was the first to question this considering he has never thought space and time travel was impossible. But if Naruto Schnee came here from another world that meant it was possible but how is still the question.

"Simple, I've got a special seal that I've saved for this day and I will use it to free me from this world and allow us to live in Remnant as we wish."

 **"Good so are we leaving now?"** Naruto nodded his head to Sanbi and with that he woke up in the real world again and was out of the door and heading to the monument to open the portal. This is where he first came so this is where he would exit this world.

Naruto Schnee, the youngest child of the Schnee family.

Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the greatest heroes in the village's history.

But now, together were Naruto Uzumaki Schnee, the child wanting to take his life into his own hands instead of being dictated by someone around him.

Naruto arrived at the top of the monument thanks to his hiriashin justu but the minute he made the sign for the portal he felt people behind him and some of them were very familiar to him. Turning around he saw all the rookies and their families, Neji and his ANBU, Kakashi and Tsunade looking at him with anger and disappointment, and surprisingly Hagaromo and his parents along with Jiraiya and Hiruzen.

"Naruto I'm glad we could catch you before you left." Naruto glared at Hagaromo,

"You're not going to stop me old man. I will be making my own choice with how my life is going and no one is going to stop me." The sage sighed and nodded his head,

"I wasn't going to stop you, I just thought you would like to say goodbye before you crossed that border of no return." Naruto thought about it and sighed,

"Sure," approaching the 3rd Hokage he smiled at the man that was his grandfather in everything but blood.

"Naruto I'm so proud with how you've grown up. No matter what you believe I will always love you as if you were my grandson." Naruto walked up to the old man and hugged him tightly,

"I'll miss you on the other side Jiji." He returned the hug,

"I will miss you as well Naruto take care of yourself and carry your will of fire into the next world." Naruto nodded his head and turned to Jiraiya who smiled at him with a pat on his head.

"You did great gaki, I can't be anymore proud of you. Promise me one thing, keep moving forward and never let anyone make you doubt the path you are on."

"I will you old pervert. Goodbye sensei." He hugged the perv and he hugged him back. While he was not always the best person in the world he was proud to be part of his last students life to the point he gave his life for him. Promising he would always be there even if he is in another world watching over him to make sure he was safe and carry on his will.

Turning to his parents, he smiled and hugged them both,

"It might not be the real me anymore but I'm glad I was your son and I'm proud to call you my parents." Kushina broke down in tears and hugged her son while muffling stuff into his shoulder. Minato smiled and had tears running down his face as well and hugged Naruto.

"It doesn't matter if there is a thousand you's that you fused together with, you're our son no matter what and you're always our son first. No matter what you believe we are glad to be your parents." Naruto broke down in tears and smiled up at them,

"Thank you mom, dad." Kushina looked at her son,

"Promise me you will take care of yourself and promise you will try to find true happiness sometime in the future." Naruto smiled,

"I will." She kissed him on the forehead,

"Then you are going to do me proud no matter what happens Naruto." Naruto broke away from them and turned a dark glare at the rest of the group,

"This is the end of you thinking you can use me for your own purposes. This is the end of the lies, deceit, and abuse that I have suffered through all of you. I promise you this, don't ever expect me to come and save you again because that foolish child is dead." He turned to the portal not hearing everyone shouting for him to come back. He disappeared and the portal shut behind him and the world went quiet.

He was finally free.

Remnant

Naruto was sitting in a bar near a weapon store. Apparently this was considered a low income watering hole in a sense since no one really visited this place. Other than when they were visiting someone called Junior. He was unbothered by this information until he felt someone staring at him, looking up he saw it was a man with dark hair wearing a red and black outfit.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah tell me your age kid." Naruto snorted, this man was trying to intimidate him,

"Seventeen now bugger off." He was about to take a deep drink until he grabbed his wrist, "You better be trying to stop a poisoning or I will remove your head from your shoulders." The man pulled his hand away after Naruto shot him a dark look with some of the Bijuu chakra to back him up.

But he soon saw someone entering the bar and she was something else, long blond hair, liliac eyes, tight yellow top with brown jacket, short biker shorts, and brown boots on her feet. She was wearing some kind of yellow bracers on her arm that he knew was a weapon in its own right. Her breasts were barley restrained by her top and her ass was showing how tight and big it was. Honestly, she was a 9/10 in his mind. But the problem was that Naruto was not sure about her personality, if she was uptight then he would keep his evaluation but if not then she might move to a perfect ten in his mind.

"Hello there Junior I'm looking for information."

"What kind kid?" She handed him a picture of a black hair woman with red eyes and wearing some kind of black and red armor around her body and carrying a red sword.

Seeing the picture caused Naruto's head to start running wild. He was holding his head in pain while he saw something in his mind,

 _Snow field, nightfall, he saw a black hair woman wearing a white skull mask. She was holding a red sword in her hand and was standing in front of him._

 _"She requires your services."_

 _"Tell your boss I'm not interested in meeting someone who is too weak to met me themselves."_

 _"It is not a request, it's an order." Naruto pulled out his sword, Yamato, and motioned her to come on._

 _"Then show me your strength and I might be willing to listen to your request."_

 _"So a display of strength is required? I respect that, very well we shall duel." Naruto smiled, and soon there were sparks of their blades._

 _The vision blurred to where he was standing over the black hair woman with his sword at her throat and a gun aimed at her as well._

 _"Game over."_

 _"Indeed, I'm impressed, you are definitely stronger than I thought if you could beat me so easily."_

 _"Naruto, Naruto Schnee also nicknamed as the Ice King."_

 _"Interesting," she took off her mask showing her pale face and red eyes and a sultry smile on her face,_

 _"Since you won I guess I'll give you your reward." The vision blurs again and he is standing in front of her once more with some white hair black and red eye woman standing in front of him._

 _"You don't have a choice anymore child. Come with me or I promise you will suffer." Naruto smirked,_

 _"Bring it on then bitch. I don't serve those that don't prove themselves to me." She narrowed her eyes and sighed,_

 _"I see you were right Raven." She nodded her head and frowned at Naruto. He couldn't tell if she was worried about him or it was more she was concerned about how things were going to play out._

 _The battle ragged on but Naruto managed to cut the white hair woman and then she heard her scream,_

 _"YOU FOOL!"_

Naruto woke back up in the bar and saw the girl was arguing with Junior now and he was ordering his guards to remove her from the bar. She cocked her bracers and loaded ammunition into the weapons and showed she was ready to fight. Apparently he was right, she was one of the brash ones, that brought his opinion of her up a notch.

But he felt his drink break in his hand and then Naruto glared at the guards,

"Get lost kid this is going to be messy if you don't." Naruto narrowed his eyes and snickered,

"Yeah for you." Pulling on the handle of his sword he was gone in a blur appearing near the DJ. Doing this the guards collapsed to the ground with a thud but were still breathing from the attack.

Junior was shocked, while his men were not the best they still were good for dealing with most of the rift raft that bothered his place. On top of that, this kid and girl were stronger than the usual branch of fighters considering this kid left the bar in a second and was on the other side of the room after taking down most of his men. This girls was about to do the same thing but he doubt it would have been as clean to be honest.

"Look kid I'm sorry my guys destroyed your drink let me get you another one on the house."

"I'm fine with that, next time make sure they don't bother me when I'm trying to get buzzed."

"Sure," Junior made a slight twitch and his DJ aimed his gun at Naruto who was waiting for him to pull the trigger. But before he could the blond hair girl already was moving around the room taking out some of the other guards. While also making her way to the gunmen in the booth but he was forcing her to weave away from the gun bullets. She managed to make it to the booth and took the guy out before he could do any serious damage to the room.

Naruto could admire her skills but he then heard someone entering the room and saw it was a pair of twins. One was wearing red and black while the other was wearing white. Both each had weapons on their bodies and were different in appearance and how they were approaching. Naruto could see the leg strength was high on the girl in white while the hand strength is high on the girl in red.

"Well it would seem we are having trouble sister."

"Indeed, we are going to need to deal with this quickly." The red girl ran at Naruto while the White one followed behind her. However, Naruto reacted to their movements and quickly fired off several rounds from his hand guns that he had appear in his hand. One was black and the other was white marking them with the names Ebony and Ivory.

Naruto saw them dodging the shots showing off some skill of their own but the blond girl got between them causing him to stop shooting.

"I'll take care of this handsome."

"Sure thing good looking. Maybe I can get a name after you are done?" The blond girl nodded her head,

"Sure thing and maybe you can get me a drink while you are at it!" Naruto smiled, she was cocky and very open with herself around people she barely knew. That is pretty cool considering she was someone that Naruto thought was a blow heart at first.

He watched the fight while walking up to Junior who was cowering in the back but was reaching for something behind his bar.

"Whatever you are looking for I would think twice before using it. You've seen what I could do to your guards, imagine what I can do to you?"

"Kid I only want you out of my bar that is all. Take your friend with you."

"Then tell her what she wants to know about Raven Branwen?" The man was shocked,

"Look even if I could I wouldn't because she is someone that crossed is ruthless."

"Indeed but its more she appreciates strength over something like brainless fan service."

"Wait, how do you know her?" Naruto smirked,

"I fought her a few years ago and defeated her in combat."

"I see, well then okay the truth is that I don't know where she is. Considering she is always on the move with her tribe and plus she is someone that rarely interacts with me."

"So she is nomadic and has trust issues, sounds like her."

"She knows I'm easily beatable and that trusting me with that kind of information is wrong."

"True," Naruto turned around and saw the blond girl was finished with the guards and now approaching Junior.

Before she could say anything Naruto appeared in front of her signaling that was a no go,

"He doesn't know where your mother is. Especially considering she would never trust him with that kind of information due to how weak he and his men are."

"I see," the blond girl looked frustrated but agreed to his reasoning. "However, he can give us some alcohol for all the trouble he caused us." Naruto smirked,

"Yeah, you heard the pretty lady." Junior immediately grabbed a bottle of his most expensive alcohol and threw it at them. They caught it and nodded their heads while walking out of the building.

"By the way my name is Yang, Yang Xia Long."

"Interesting name, Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Cool, nice to meet you Fishcakes." Naruto narrowed his eyes at her,

"Call me that again and I promise you won't like the results." She saw the coldness in his eyes and nodded her head in fear of crossing him.

"Sorry."

"Its fine, I just got a lot of shit for my name as a kid so please don't do that again."

"Sure, hey going to share that drink?"

"Yeah but lets go somewhere quiet." She nodded her head and blushed when he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and teleported them via Hirushin to a new building.

"What the hell!"

"We drinking or you want to ask more questions?" She shut up at that and he used his ice manipulation to create two small cups for him to pour the drink into.

"To the future,"

"To the future," both of them gulped the first drink.

"So I hear you are looking for Raven Branwen is it?" Yang perked up at him saying her mother's name.

"Yes you know her?" Naruto nodded his head and saw her eyes lit up in excitement of having a chance of meeting her mother.

"Where is she?" Naruto sighed,

"Honestly, it's been years since we met each other and it was not considered a normal meeting. She wanted me to meet someone and I refused this led to a fight breaking out. Doing this I defeated her and then for some reason she grew interested in me."

"Wait you mean you hooked up with my mom!?"

"No, not in that sense I guess. But for some reason she wanted to reward me for being stronger than her."

"Weird but okay, hey quick question what happened after you beat her?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head,

"Honestly, my memory is still fuzzy from that day but I do know that after we fought we met with someone of great power and was extremely twisted. This led to me injuring them and then ending up somewhere else with most of my memories of that day wiped away."

"I see, well its good to know she is out there somewhere." Tears welled up in her eyes and Naruto did recall something he saw in Raven's room after their night together.

"There was a picture on your mother's dresser and it was of her in the hospital with a small blond hair child with her smiling down at her."

Yang eye's lit up, her mother had a picture of her birth. Did that mean she did love her and she cared more than anything else in the world? Did that mean she left not because she didn't want her but more she had to protect her from something?

"I'm not expert on this stuff but I can tell your mother loves you very much but just has a problem showing it to other people." Yang laughed,

"Yeah that is what Uncle Qrow says about her too." Naruto nodded his head,

"To her things are pretty dark but she does have a small place for you in her heart. Just remember a mother's first true love is the child she bears. Remember this and you will never be lead astray by the emotion she doesn't love you. Mother's that don't love the child are people who never wanted children to begin with."

"Thanks Naruto for everything. But it's getting late, could you take me back to my bike?"

Naruto smiled and after downing the bottle of alcohol he teleported them back to her bike. He got on the bike and forced her to ride with her arms wrapped around his waist and her breasts pushed on his back.

"Your drunk Yang so I'm driving."

"But so are you."

"Not really, thanks to the coldness of my aura I can destroy the numbing affect of alcohol in my body."

"Really? Awesome, I wish I could do that you know how much alcohol I could drink during most of the times I'm out?"

"Yeah but lets get you home where to?"

Following the next few hours, he followed Yang's instructions back to her home located in Patch. Arriving there he got off her bike and followed Yang to the garage where she parked her bike. Doing this, Naruto walked her to the door and turned to him,

"So thanks for your help today."

"No problem, I hope you have some closure now."

"I do but I will not stop until I see her again and ask her myself. But this is enough for me to finally come to terms my mother left for some reason to protect me not because she hated me."

"Good." Yang came up and gave Naruto a kiss on the lips, and smiled at him.

"Thanks for everything Naruto-kun. I hope we get to meet up again and maybe I can show you my real appreciation." She gave him a sultry look with her eyes but Naruto rolled his eyes, he was use to Raven so Yang was no different other than she was a virgin.

"Keep this up sweetheart I might see who is better, daughter or mother." She blushed remembering this was someone that actually slept with her mother.

"Well if that is the case I promise you'll want me after we are done." Naruto laughed,

"We'll see about that."

Soon the door exploded open and standing there was a blond hair man with stubble on his face. Next to him was a black/red hair child with pale skin and silver eyes.

"Yang! Where the hell have you been! And why are you with this boy!"

"Sis!" Yang felt her sister wrapping her arms around her and squeezing her.

"Geez I was only gone for a couple of hours, not a big deal people."

"Yang was you looking for leads on your mother again?" Yang flinched knowing he hit it on the head. "Dear how many times have we told you this? Your mother is somewhere on the road and there is no telling when she could turn up or where she has gone?"

"I know dad but this guy," pulling her arms free from her sister and grabbing Naruto, "he met mom and actually told me that she had a picture of me so that meant she did love me."

Now this got Taiyang's attention, how did this kid know Raven? It was not normal, honestly he looked about his daughters age so why would Raven bother with him?

"Yeah I did but the fact is that we might be closer than you realize." He glared at the teen.

"What are you getting at?" A black hair man wearing a white shirt and red cape appeared at the door way drinking some alcohol and smiled,

"Well I'll be damn, hey kid how are you doing?"

"Who are you?"

"Man, you had sex with my sister and can't remember meeting me after that?"

"I ran into someone your sister was working for and she did a number on my memories that they are still fuzzy."

"Wait time out! Are you telling me this is the kid at fourteen that slept with Raven!"

"Yep. It's sad really Taiyang, it took you until we were in our twenties to do it and he did it while she is young as can be and without having to resort to making her drunk for persuasion."

"Don't rub it in! And you," turning to Naruto he reached his hands out, "You are going to pay for sleeping with my ex-wife!" Naruto saw him coming and without a second thought froze his arm upon approach.

"Don't try that again buddy, Yang's dad or not I've crushed people for less." He saw the glare in the teen's eyes and knew he was serious. It reminded him of Raven so that would explain why she got along with him so well.

"Sorry its just upsetting you are hitting on Yang and knowing you slept with her mother."

"Honestly, you people need to get your head out of the morals that you've grown up with and see things from her perspective. To her you never know when you are going to die so it is better to sleep when you can. If you can find the right person within reason than it should not be wrong in this case."

"Yeah that's Raven for sure." Naruto nodded his head and looked over at the silver eye girl and then his head started going wild again,

 _"Please protect Ruby for me would ya?"_

 _"SUMMER!"_

Naruto backed away from Ruby,

"Your Summer's daughter." Ruby eyes widened and so did everyone else's eyes.

"How do you know my second wife?" Naruto turned to Taiyang and then stared at the ground in pain,

"Because I saw her the day she died. I even help bring her body back to you."

"Wait, if you know what happened to her then what went wrong on her mission?"

"I can't tell you, I made a promise to her when she died. That is the one thing I'm still trying to do right." Naruto turned away from them and flashed away, Taiyang was angry he was not telling him what happened to his wife but saw Qrow holding his shoulder.

"It was hard on him too you know? I mean that is not something most people forget so give him some time. Maybe one day he will tell you what happened but it is better to give the kid his space." Taiyang nodded his head and started digging into Yang about what she learned bout the mysterious boy that was named Naruto while Ruby looked at where he was standing. She swore she would find out what happened to her mother even if she had to beat it out of him.

Three days later

Naruto is walking through the streets, wondering what was going on with himself. All he could figure was the memories of his time in Remnant was coming back while at the same time he was balancing the power of the Bijuu in his body with the power of his aura. Apparently thanks to them his aura had become stronger than before and he could do more with his ice than he did when he was still just Naruto Schnee. From the memories he could recall that he was considered an outcast in his family due to the fact he didn't have the same abilities of his siblings. His sisters were all amazing and talented while he was more mediocre compared to them. His oldest sister was a successful soldier in the military, his second oldest sister was an actress, and then there was Winter who was on the rise in the military, and finally his twin Weiss who was just as snooty as the rest of his siblings. But there was his youngest sister who was probably about the age of eight now since he had to be about the same age of Weiss, which was about seventeen.

The next part of his memories that he could recall is that he had an argument with his father about his future as a hunter and his mother tearing into him wanting to be one. He was furious about it and this lead to him leaving home with his custom made guns and sword, that he named Yamato, and his guns he called Ebony and Ivory. Upon leaving he trained against Grimms and some of the strongest warriors he could find and honed his skills to the highest point possible while hiding his real name. Doing this he managed to match most Faunus in natural senses and control his power to the point that he could freeze entire battlefields with ease.

But thanks to his battle with the white hair woman he found himself transported to an unknown world and then reborn as Naruto Uzumaki. So finally he managed to make contact during the encounter with his darker half and convince him that it was in his best interest to partner up with him down the line. That way they could return to his world when he saw the world would only ever see him as a weapon.

Naruto was brought out of his trip down memory lane seeing some kind of orange hair man attacking a dust shop and he was ordering some men from Junior's bar to ransack the place. Seeing this, Naruto reacted quickly by approaching the store in blinding speed. But he had to dodge some thugs flying out of the store where Ruby came out of she was facing down the group with a large scythe. Naruto was impressed she was wielding it with ease but that was not for the moment. He aimed his guns at some of the long range thugs and took them down with some well placed shots. Pulling feeling his guns were empty he threw them into the air while pulling out some clips from his seals in his arms and had them thrown in the air when his pistols fell into his hands. He dropped the clips onto the ground before having the guns facing up and having the clips drop straight into the guns. He cocked them and aimed them at the group again before unloading a few more rounds into the rest of the thugs that were still standing. Next to him was Ruby who was using her scythe to take down most of the other thugs wanting to approach at close range.

Naruto holstered his guns and grabbed on his sword before looking at the rest of the men with orange man.

"So this is a problem, get them would you?" The men charged but before they could get to Ruby or she could move Naruto already was past them and they heard his sword click. They fell to the ground in thuds while they were barely breathing from some of the cuts on their bodies.

"What the hell! Your faster than me!" Looking at Ruby for a second he smiled,

"Well I'm not using a semblance, this is nothing more than pure speed." Torchwick, the orange haired, man was unnerved and decided to make his exit climbing up to the roofs while Ruby was distracting Naruto. She was reenacting Naruto's actions but he noticed that he was gone and quickly spotted him on the roof.

"Come on Ruby we need to get this guy!"

"Yeah!" Both took off in blurs of speed but one was leaving behind petals of roses.

Getting to the roof they saw Torchwick was riding a bull head and he was smiling at them,

"While this has been fun I must be off so ta-ta." He aimed his staff at them and fired a powerful fire blast at him. But Naruto just unsheathed his sword slightly and then clicked it back down. The attack disappeared into small particles and fell lazily to the roof of the house.

Torchwick was concerned this teen was out of his league and was showing power and skill he has never seen before.

"We need to get out of here!" But then he felt something gathering energy around their ship and saw a blond hair, green eye woman wearing glasses standing on the roof with the teens.

"Huntress!" Ruby looked on in amazement but Naruto was watching with boredom. While strong in her own right he was sure he could handle her and this situation. He really didn't need her interfering with his actions but he would let things take their course. She was about to bring the ship down until Ruby shouted,

"There is dust on that ship!" The woman acknowledged this and tried to maneuver the ship again but before she could someone was standing in the shadows and her eyes were glowing. Naruto had an odd feeling about her, like he did with Summer back when she was still alive. There was some kind of power behind them and before they knew it the plane was gone in a flash of fire.

Looking over to Ruby she was staring at the blond woman with fascination,

"Can I have your autograph?" Naruto sighed, he heard police sirens and knew this was going to be trouble.

Police Station

Naruto knew it. He was arrested with Ruby and currently facing down the blond hair woman who he found out was Glynda Goodwitch. She was a successful huntress and considered one of the strongest of her generation. It was annoying in his mind, she was talking down to him and he was sure she was weaker than him. Especially compared to Raven he was sure she would lose a straight up fight considering Raven's commanded amazing power that was almost unheard of with her ability to teleport with ease.

"You two do realize you're in trouble?"

"We were trying to stop a robbery of a dust store."

"While respectable I would say that if it were up to me I would send you both home with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist." She emphasized that with a smack of Ruby's hands but Naruto grabbed her crop and took it from her.

"How about you tell us why we are really here? Instead of abusing a child which can be counted as an offense against a minor?" Glynda was angry at the teen but a silver hair man walked into the room,

"Now, now Glynda the boy has a fair reason behind his comment. You shouldn't have hit the child when there was no real reason for it." He put the cookies in front of Ruby who hesitated for a second before engorging herself on the sweets. Naruto stared down the old man, he knew who this was after all Raven warned him about him years ago.

"Ozpin."

"Oh you know who I am. That is good then there is no need for formalities here but would you mind handing Glynda back her crop?"

"Depends are you going to allow her to hit me or Ruby with it?" He shook his head and shot her a look saying, 'do it and there will be trouble.' Glynda nodded her head with a sigh. Naruto handed it to Ozpin who handed it back to his assistant. She glared at Naruto and he returned it with his own aura making the temperature of the room drop.

"Now there is no need for hostility I'm only here to meet the two children who tangled with a wanted criminal in Torchwick."

"Well Ruby used her scythe to take down most of the goons while I took down the rest with one quick rush of my sword and the use of my pistols."

"I noticed, they are interesting weapon choices but hey they work for you."

"Yeah Raven said the same thing." This made Ozpin raise an eyebrow at this,

"Yes Qrow mentioned that you met Raven, what exactly happened at this time?" Naruto looked over at Ruby and motioned him to move on until she was gone. "Regardless I have to say you've been hard to track for the last few years Naruto Schnee."

"Schnee!" Ruby turned to Naruto, "I thought your last name was Uzumaki?"

"It is, I was adopted by a nice couple back when I left my previous family. They took care of me until they died and trained me to be the warrior I am today. I then disappeared from the countries to train in solice." The headmaster nodded his head and then continued,

"Yes and due to this you drew attention from everyone in the world. Your own family has been looking for you for years. They have put out huge bounties in the military for whoever finds you and brings you back to them."

"So what? Are you planning to cash in on this opportunity?"

"No but I want to offer you something in trade for both you and Ruby?"

"What?" He smirked,

"I want both you and Ruby to join my Academy this year?" Naruto knew what the real goal was, if he joined he would be under Ozpin's eyes and he could make sure he turned out for the greater good. Ruby just had sparkles in her eyes and immediately said she would join. Naruto knew he didn't have a choice if he didn't agree with the man then he would be ratted out to his parents and they would come for him and lock him away.

"Fine." Ozpin smiled, "But I have three conditions." Glynda was about to retort but Ozpin replied,

"They would be?"

"First, you don't tell my parents I'm here at the academy." He agreed to this, " Second I want the right to protect the students that are getting bullied or harassed by some of the other students even if they are Faunus." Ozpin raised an eyebrow at an Schnee caring for a faunus but agreed never the less. "Finally I want your word everything I'm about to tell you in private stays between us and no one else." The Headmaster thought about this one,

"Allow me to bring in Qrow and Glynda and Ironwood."

"Two I can agree on but Ironwood is a no go. The minute I say anything about my experience he is going to report it to my sisters and then they are going to tell my parents."

"I assure you I will make sure he knows how serious this stays between us." Naruto glared at the headmaster and then nodded his head after seeing he was sure about his comment. Something about him screamed to trust him and put some faith into his words.

Ruby was released from the cell and Naruto and Ozpin went back to Beacon Academy where he met him in his office next to Glynda, Qrow, and there was Ironwood already in his office. Apparently he wanted to talk to him about something coming up in the next few days but he was not expecting the lost son of the Schnee family to appear in Beacon.

"Naruto!"

"Hello General." Naruto stared at the man, while he was neutral to the army in general he was not a fan of the people there because they relied on his parents too much for support.

"Where have you been?"

"You're about to hear, but this stays between everyone in this room. The only person other than you guys know about this is a black bird that is carrying a red sword." Everyone in the room heard the description and knew he was talking about Raven.

"Now that everyone is gathered, Naruto is willing to explain the circumstances of his disappearance and his sudden arrival however this is going to stay between all of us in this room or there will be serious reprecussions clear?" He glared at Ironwood for this who stared the headmaster down for a second and then nodded his head.

"Okay Naruto start from the beginning."

"Fine, after I left home when I was about six, I traveled around the world running into Grimms of different sizes and strength while also finding Faunus who were willing to help me train in my weapons of choice. It took me becoming 14 that I finally became strong enough to take down even Alpha level Grimms on my own. However this also drew the attention of the people around me that gave me the title Ice King due to my semblance having the power over ice. Shortly after earning this title I met Raven Branwen who wanted to bring me to meet someone but I told her I didn't answer the call of someone who was too weak to face me. She accepted a challenge from me and long story short I beat her and we ended up having sex with each other, ask Qrow because he talked to his sister about this." Everyone turned to him and he nod his head showing it was true. Ironwood while not big on it had to admit he was envious she was a beautiful woman but the fact she slept with a 14 year child was kind of disturbing but she had different rules from the rest of them.

Naruto then continued with his story, "my memories are fuzzy with what happened during this period of time other than us being together for a while, but we eventually met with her leader of some sort. It was a white hair woman wearing a dark dress and with these odd black markings over her body and leading up to her eyes."

"Are you sure you saw that Naruto?" Ozpin had to be sure about this, if Salem really did try to recruit Naruto that meant something went wrong and she was gunning for him down the line.

"Yes, she was there and wanted me to serve her but I refused until she proved her strength to me. Thus we fought, it was a long and hard fight but I managed to injure her but then I activated something there, then there was a bright light, and then nothing. I was looking around and saw I was somewhere else for a while and then met a nice family that raised and took care of me during my time away. Eventually after a few years living there I found a way back here after my parents in that place died and here I am."

"Interesting, I have to admit the fact you fought and beat Raven but injured Salem explains the heights of your powers and skills."

"I've gotten better since that fight and I'm confident I could take her out if it was required."

"Good to know," Ironwood nodded his head and turned to Ozpin, "This meeting will stay between us but I should warn you Winter is going to find out at some point since she works directly for me. Also note Snow **(bad I know, but you try coming up with names for a white hair family)** will be looking into this as well."

"Understood." Ironwood left the room not without a welcome home to Naruto.

"I think it would be best you get some rest Naruto the students will be arriving tomorrow and you will need it for who is coming."

"Who is coming?"

"Well Yang for one thing." Naruto sighed yeah if she is coming with her sister she is going to be a handful. He didn't need to hear him mention anyone else, he just grabbed is gear and walked out of the tower.

"Third floor and first room on the right." Naruto nodded his head and proceeded downward.

"You failed to mention his twin is coming as well."

"Yes but it would be better he confronts her instead of running off again. Sometimes the past is the most painful thing to overcome, but he is going to need to deal with it now."

"I get it but there are better ways to do it."

"Yes but time is not on our side at this point." Qrow sighed and walked out of the room noticing a black bird in the distance knowing who it was.

Outside watching on the windowsill of Naruto's temporary room was Raven in her bird form. She remembered when she met him, he was the only person in the world she could possibly call her equal. But now, he was her superior and if she was honest, he might be even stronger than Salem. Although she was going to need to wait to see what happens in the future. Then she could possibly get her man back and then they could be together again. But it would all depend on Naruto's next few moves against Salem and her forces.

 _We will meet again Naruto, next time maybe we can have a repeat but this time with additions._

Next day

Naruto saw several students walking the grounds while some looked the part he knew most of them were not aware of the horrors that awaited them in the future. Especially those that never met a Grimm in their life. Surprisingly he saw Nikos here and he was shocked considering she was regarded as someone that was being sought by all schools to enroll her. But surprisingly she enrolled in Beacon instead. Who knows why but he was sure it was about finding her own path in life.

Then he saw Yang wondering off from her sister leaving her alone and not sure how to get to the auditorium. But she wondered around for a while before running into someone and their luggage. That person had white hair and silver eyes that were very familiar to him, after all he was born right next to that person.

"Weiss," he was not really angry with his sister. Not anymore at least he got over those times. But if he was honest, he was still resentful how she treated him like someone that was weaker than her. Not as a brother but as a servant almost.

"Do you realize the mess you caused here!"

"I'm sorry." She continued to yell at her until a black hair girl appeared carrying the last bit of the dust she dropped,

"Heiress really. She is the heiress to the Schnee Dust Mining Company."

"Finally some recognition,"

"They are also known for having harsh labor laws against Faunus." Weiss turned red in the face and was about to retaliate but then she heard someone say,

"She's not wrong. How he treats Faunus is disgusting really." Turning around Ruby shouted,

"Naruto!"

Weiss couldn't believe it her brother was here, after years of searching her brother was here of all places.

"Brother." Naruto stared at her for a second,

"Still as arrogant as ever huh? Something's never do change do they?" Weiss was taken back by his comment but admitted she deserved it considering how she treated Naruto all those years ago. Naruto had every right to hate her and the rest of the family except Nebula who was the youngest of the group.

"Well it's interesting to meet a Schnee siding with Faunus." Naruto turned to the black hair girl and smiled,

"Yeah well I haven't been part of that family for a few years now and most of my training came from Faunus so I would be a hypocrite to discriminate against them."

"I see," she handed the canister over to Weiss who was about to say something to her brother but he said,

"The introduction ceremony is about to begin, head straight from here and take a right and you can't miss the auditorium." He then turned on his heels and was gone in a blur of speed making the group wondering if he had some kind of speed semblance.

In the auditorium he noticed that it was crowded but there was an open seat next to Nikos since everyone seemed to too intimidated to sit by her. So walking over to her he sat down next to her and looked over at her,

"You don't mind I'm here right?"

"No not at all."

"Nice to meet you Naruto Schnee, but please call me Uzumaki in public." The red hair teen was shocked but agreed to his request.

"So what are here for? I mean you must have had every school clamoring for your attention during your time picking schools."

"Yeah but I wanted to become a huntress and Beacon is one of the best places to do it."

"True, one of my friends is a huntress and she is one of the strongest people I've met in my life."

"I see I hope to be as strong as her one day." Naruto laughed,

"Sorry its funny, I heard so many people have tried and never get there because of one thing or another. But you have a good chance since you have an unusual semblance that you've kept to yourself." She raised an eyebrow in shock, how did he know about her semblance.

"Don't worry your secret is safe." She nodded her head but turning ahead they saw Ozpin was standing in front of everyone in the room and gave a very short and brief speech before the announcement that students are to sleep in the auditorium tonight.

Naruto took a quick shower and put his guns in his private locker and took his sword with him. He never left his sword by itself considering it was something he spent years working on and forging so this would be something he kept an eye on. He pulled out his bag and replaced his jumpsuit with his new outfit, a pair of black gabby pants with tape around the ankles, a black top that barely restrained his muscles, and a black jacket carrying the names of his two parents on them in Kanji not like anyone could read it.

But for now he was wearing a pair of baggy sleep pants and a white t-shirt that barely held back his muscle until he lied down to sleep.

Yang was talking to her sister and this new girl they met Blake who were all about conversation on the term it was about books. Weiss was confronting the group again and yelling at them for being too loud. But the room grew quiet when they saw Naruto enter the room and most of the girls were drooling. Naruto's body was better than most of the boys in the room along with his hair still being wet helped with his handsome look.

Nikos was blushing up a storm, Yang was thinking some dirty thoughts, Blake was doing the same thing but imagining them from her smut book, and Ruby was turning red in the face from how handsome he looked. Weiss was shocked, she knew her mother was beautiful but she never thought it would work out in her brother being this handsome. But considering her sisters were beautiful and herself not average in looks she was honestly not surprised with him being handsome. But there was something off, he was even better looking especially considering he was standing there looking over the room like he owned it.

Walking to the back of the room he laid a small sleeping bag on the ground and took off his shirt revealing his bare body to the room. There were tattoos on his back but the most distinct was the wording of _Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Hiruzen Sarutobi_ written on his back in a list like format. This meant these people were of some importance to him and on his right arm was a marking of nine in roman numerals. His left arm had the marking of a fox on it.

But the most shocking thing was the two tattoos that were on his stomach and chest. One was of a rose that was standing proud with fire around it with the words Summer written underneath it. But the tattoo on his stomach was odd considering it held no real interest to anyone other than it looked awesome compared to most tattoos they think were tribal.

Naruto lied down on his mattress while the girls now were fighting to be next to him. Doing this he learned one thing that he would carry with him,

Women were weird.

 _I hope you are watching over me, mom dad._

Kurama and the other Bijuu smirked, he might be a different person but he was still the same in one sense, he was a child hoping that his parents were proud of him.

 **"Kit no matter what you do, your parents will always love you and that is something that a real parent has for a child. Unconditional love for someone that means the world to them."**

"Thanks Kurama you guys are the best." His sword tucked next to him he fell into a deep sleep not knowing what the next day was going to bring.

Chapter end


	7. Naruto Bahamut (ISBahamut crossover)

**Not a final product, subject to change in the future if necessary. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 1

The Secret Dragon

In the world of Japan the country is mostly ruled by women in the sense of a special device only they could use. Devices that are called IS and are considerably more powerful than normal machines or weapons that were used previously. Due to this men lost a lot during this transition and soon were reduced to nothing more than trash in the eyes of many of the women in the world. Most jobs went to women, high ranking offices were lost to women, and this lead to men growing more resentful to the order of how things were working out for them. Thus, unknown to the rest of the world a secret organization was working on a project to create the first male IS pilot but what they were not aware someone knew this was going on. That is where currently off the coast of a local japan landscape a woman with purple hair and bunny ears on her head was walking through an abandoned cave that was scattered with bodies of the dead. Looking closer, she saw that most were killed with a gun shot to the head leading her to believe the person responsible was inside still. So skipping quickly she managed to come up to a locked door that she quickly override and saw that a man, about in his sixties, was lying on the floor with a pistol in his hand and a shot to the side of his head.

In front of the man was a child, a blond hair child with whisker marks on her face and blue eyes was asleep in suspended space. Turning to the nearby computer she turned it on to the latest recording and saw the old man was exhausted and leaning over the table,

 _Whoever sees this please listen to the words of a guilt ridden old man. Before this all started we were trying to create the perfect machine that would allow men to finally be able to pilot IS units and allow us to fight for equality. When I first joined this project I was all aboard with it but after months of torturing this child I've come to see as my own grandchild I can't do this on good conscious anymore. So with the last bit of strength I shot and killed most of the men in the facility but be warned more are coming and they are coming for the boy. If they discover him then a war will break out because it is a success, he can use a special IS that is capable of great feats but we fear what would happen to him._

 _His family sold him to us after finding out that he was male. His mother, Kushina, and sister, Naruko, did not care for him and his father was only thinking about his own personal gain of fortune from this change of mindset. This leads me to believe that him going back would be worse, so I'm begging you please save this boy and promise me you will protect him. That is all and tell him I'm sorry, grandpa won't be there to see him grow up and be strongest in the world like he promised._

The old man smiled with tears in his eyes while whispering the child's name before blowing his brains out. Tabina, the woman that was watching this was shocked, she knew that her inventions did this but she never knew what extents people were going to go through to change the world around again. This caused fear to well in her chest and honestly she wanted to make sure the kid was okay. So opening her phone she called her friend Chifuyu who was working a recon mission nearby thanks to her hearing about this shadow group.

"Tabina did you find the group?"

"I did and the team is dead, apparently an old man that worked her couldn't stomach what they were doing and killed them all and then himself. You have to see this for yourself but note you or anyone try anything I will kill you myself." She hung up the phone and got to work trying to find out more about the IS that this child seemed to have. He was no older than her own sister who is about ten about this time so this was odd he could use his IS. If he could what were the drawbacks then?

Turning around she saw Chifuyu looking at her with shock at the child along with some other women.

"What is this?" Sighing she got back to work trying to release the child from his pod.

"This is the weapon that this company was working on. Apparently this boy has a successfully working IS on him and is capable of using it."

"Then we need to eliminate him he is too dangerous to leave alive." One of the women was approaching the child but Chifuyu slashed at them.

"Know your place, we are not murderers and we are not going to kill a child for being an experiment."

"Exactly but that comment earned you this, override B-19C." Like that the woman's IS shut off and she tried to activate it again but it would not turn on. Looking at Tabina she explained, "I activated a secret code only I can with my voice activate and shut down your IS from working. You are no longer an IS pilot and never will be." She finally found it, "Here we go time to meet the cute child!" She opened the pod and felt the child fall into his arms, looking at him she smiled, he was adorable like her sister and Ichika.

"Look at him Chifuyu isn't he adorable?" She rubbed her hand through his hair forcing the child to awaken and stand up. He looked around the room and then at the deceased old man. Walking up to him he shook him,

"Wake up old man, you promised we would play today." Tabina and the other women felt bad for the child, the old man was gone and he was unaware of this.

"Sweetie," turning to the purple hair woman he stared at her with something going on in his eyes. "The old man is not sleeping , he is dead, I'm sorry he is not going to come back."

"But he promised we would play." He turned to the rest of the room and they saw he was crying but they were unsure he was aware of this.

"I know, but he wanted you to be free and this is the best way to about this process." So approaching the child she hugged her while Chifuyu was giving orders to secure the perimeter until the alarms went off and they saw a few battle ships approaching their coast. They were worried because they were not sure what was going on but Naruto's eyes were changing again.

"Enemy sighted, activating targeting protocol." Soon he was standing in the middle of the room and with a single blink of his eyes he summoned something from his back. Out of it came a dark IS unit that was glowing with red connectors running over the machine (Bahumut, Bahumut Undefeated Knight). Without warning he took off and was outside before they could register his movements.

"What the hell I've never seen an IS move that quickly!" Everyone was nodding their head, but Chifuyu and Tabina were already out of the cave and watching what was going on.

Naruto was floating above the fleet and before they could react he summoned his free hand and aimed it at the ship.

"All enemies will disappear. Rain Blood." Suddenly a pulse blast was fired and destroyed the ship leaving nothing up for discussion. The women were shocked to see an IS capable of something like this.

Other women that were outside did not know what was going on charged him and shouted,

"Fall man!"

"Know your place trash!"

"Time to die!"

They attacked him with large beamed powered blades but Naruto managed to deflect their attacks with ease. Leading to him slashing their swords to pieces before whispering,

"Reload, Fire." He disappeared in a blur and suddenly the IS pilots were torn to shreds with their machines crashing into the ocean and them trying to swim to safety.

"Enough!" Chifuyu approached the child, "That is enough please stand down the fighting is over." Naruto glared at her for a second and then landed on the coastline where more women appeared and were aiming their guns at him. Chifuyu appeared between them leading to one shouting,

"Please move ma'am we need to take out this child!"

"Shut up!" Tabina appeared and was standing next to her friend and glaring at them. "One more word about killing him and I will have all of your IS's shut down so fast it would make your head spin!"

Following a long explanation and the understanding of the women it was agreed that he would be in the custody of Chifuyu who would try to teach him better understanding of the world around him. But that meant they were also going to confront his family about their actions, so they left this to Chifuyu to deal with.

Upon the door opening on the four story manor Kushina was glaring at the boy in front of her and bowing to Chifuyu,

"I'm sorry this brat has been bothering you. I will make sure he never does it again." But she got a dark glare from someone that was called the greatest pilot in history and the strongest in the world.

"You lay one finger on him and I will take your arm. Know this, he is under my custody and you are being charged with child endangerment and selling your child into slavery. Next time we meet, you better not be near Naruto or you will lose your life got it?" Kushina paled, while she was good she knew she was nothing compared to the woman before her. They left with her screaming in anger of being treated like this but they did not care.

Chifuyu knew this was going to be a long process and she was going to need to bond with the child more.

Upon leaving on a plane she saw Naruto was not sleeping and was looking out the window, seeing this she sighed, maybe it was time to be a little softer on him than with Ichika.

"Naruto come over her." Tilting his head he did as requested and she motioned for him to sit on her lap. Doing so she pushed his head on her chest and put a blanket over him,

"Get some sleep it is a long flight to Japan."

"Okay." He closed his eyes and she could feel him snoring causing her to smile, maybe this softer thing has some benefits. Not that she would do the same thing for Ichika but Naruto definitely needed a softer touch considering he was almost a machine.

"Good night Naruto."

"Good night, Nee-san." She smiled, yeah she could get use to this.

6 years later

Currently Naruto was sitting on a train with his brother, Ichika, and they were heading to the biggest academy for IS pilots in the world. His brother was a black hair teen with black eyes and wearing a white uniform signaling he was part of IS academy. Up until now, Naruto was the only male pilot in the world but apparently his brother accidently activated a machine signaling that he was capable of piloting one as well. He was given a personal machine but Naruto honestly couldn't care about it. He was more worried about his brother at times, while gifted martial artist he was not the best pilot in the world considering he barely knew how to fly let alone use the weapons. He had some sword training and close combat training but nothing extensive.

There was also the fact that a few years ago Naruto revealed himself to the world when he attacked some men to save him and prevent his sister from forfeiting her match in the finals. Doing this, Naruto and her were forced to stay in Germany for some damage he committed to a nearby area. There he trained some of the students with his sister but he was honestly glad to leave after having a whole unit dedicate their time in learning more about him. He was not sure what the deal was but his sister was not happy about it and doing everything she could to scare off the girls that got near him.

Naruto knew emotionally he was not the brightest, great pilot and great fighter but being human was not his thing. He was raised in an abusive environment and raised to be a weapon so he really had not training with his emotions and feeling the emotions of people around him. So he tended to ignore the girls giggling when they saw him but he was sure that it was not the case of hating them but not knowing what to do. But this lead to them wanting him more, thus leading to his sister nearly killing them at times.

"Bro," turning to Ichika he saw he was worried about him.

"Nothing, thinking about the past." Ichika nodded his head and knew his orders from his sister. To keep an eye out for Naruto considering he was not the brightest about the social stuff and make sure the girls didn't take advantage of him at any time. Ever since his sister brought him home she treated him different than him but she explained that it was because unlike him he needed more attention than him because he didn't understand the world very well. After seeing him not knowing what a bed was that alone told him he and his sister had a lot of work.

But he had gotten use to some stuff even though his best friends wanted a piece of him considering he beat them no matter what it was. Martial arts, chess, games, even the stupid stuff of homework and grades. He was the best at it and it showed. Ichika was told that it was mostly because his IS was assisting him considering most of his eyes were programmed like a machine to understand everything in front of him and make adjustments to them. While he thought it was unfair he understood he went through evil things to get them and those same stuff saved him when he was kidnapped by an unknown group to cost his sister her spot in the tournament.

"So you excited about this year Naruto?"

"No, I just want to fly." Naruto hated walking everywhere and not training with his IS. For the most part it was self repairing at times and even had a core that adapt over time but he was mostly training in his off time.

They got to the school and unloaded their stuff in their room while heading to their homeroom. Where Naruto saw that all the girls were eyeing him and his brother like a piece of meat. But he saw brown hair girl with large breasts and dark eyes staring at them. This was Houki and she was the sister to Tabani.

Naruto saw her talking to his brother and then dragging him off somewhere, not caring that she was blushing when she looked at him. Naruto shrugged and sat down in his chair and started going over a book his sister gave him about different IS types in the world and the different modifications. While he couldn't do changes to his machine he could read and copy the machines there and learn how to fight them and deal with them in the future. While he was not worried considering his machine Bahumut was powerful to the point that only his sister's former IS could match it he still trained it to be ready for whoever appeared in the future.

He read for about a half hour and saw his brother and Houki return with Chifuyu and a green hair woman appearing next. Chifuyu smacked his brother for not referring to her by the proper title and said,

"Now students I want you all to greet your new class mates that I'm sure you are familiar with." Naruto stood up next to his sister causing her to put a hand on his right shoulder. She smiled to the room but everyone saw the dark aura forming around her.

"This is Naruto, he is my brother and if anyone dares try anything against my brother you best hope he deals with you because I promise you won't like what I'll do to you."

The women were wondering if she was bro-con but would not say it considering she was there to hear them. She introduced Ichika and he was shyer than his brother and was considered marketable for the rest of the class. Soon lessons began and soon everyone saw that compared to Naruto Ichika was really behind the rest of the class in knowing about IS and how they work.

The bell rung and soon everyone heard a blond hair girl bragging about her status as British representative.

"I'm sure the rest of the school will be in awe with my skill considering I defeated a professor here."

Naruto ignored her and Ichika was asking,

"So Naruto want to grab some lunch with Houki?"

"Sure better than listening to a mutt bark." The blond woman heard the comment and got in Naruto's face. But before she could touch him Naruto was already having her in mid flip. She hit the floor with a thud and the students were shocked.

Naruto realized what he did and bowed,

"Sorry don't spook me like that. I've been trained to act on instinct to stuff like that."

Naruto then turned from the girl while talking to his brother,

"By the way how did your exam go?"

"Hey come back here you thug!"

"Pretty good I defeated a teacher after they crashed into the wall."

"Interesting, I crushed mine, they barely had a chance to move honestly."

"Hold it right there!" Turning around Naruto asked,

"What?"

"Are you telling me that both of you have defeated a teacher?"

"Yes, while Ichika might have gotten lucky I've fought and taught better than the teacher and honestly they were arrogant in their training machine." Naruto proceeded to the cafeteria where he saw his sister was waiting for him, she dragged him away before he could say anything to his brother or his childhood friend.

"She is the same bro-con from years ago?"

"Yep only this time it has gotten to the point he is her roommate this semester."

"Interesting. She is going to be serious trouble for me."

"You say something?" Houki turned red,

"NO! Lets get some food I'm hungry and then we can get some sword practice in."

With Naruto and his sister they were sitting with another teacher from his homeroom, Ms. Maya, and she was a little creeped out with what was going on. They were very intimate to the point that her friend was feeding the boy in a way that made it look like they were lovers.

"How is your first day Naruto?"

"Fine sis, but I ran into this rude blond hair girl that says she is from Britain."

"Ms. Alcott? I see," Maya knew about her considering she was very talented pilot but many would consider her too arrogant at times. While she is a gifted pilot and has a powerful machine she was sure most students and teachers could outwork her with ease.

"Indeed, but Naruto please play nice. We don't need you sending students to the hospital on the first day okay?" Naruto nodded his head and ate another spoonful of rice. Chifuyu was almost ecstatic with how much he loved the food she made making Maya wonder what the hell is the relationship and how are things going to progress.

Later

During the homeroom class everyone was looking at Chifuyu who turned to the class,

"Now we need to select the head of the class so I ask you who are you all voting for?" One of the women raised her hand,

"I elect Naruto!" Most of the girls were on board with this and Ichika was agreeing with them. Out of everyone in the class, he was probably was the only one that could be the strongest and have the most dangerous machine among them.

"Well then-," Alcott slammed her hands on the table,

"I refuse! This boy is not worthy of that position no matter what the rumors are!" Chifuyu glared slightly but then sighed,

"I see then you feel you are better for the job?" She nodded her head and she smiled,

"Then I guess we are going to have a match to determine who becomes the class representative." Alcott snorted,

"This won't even be a match, how much do you want me to hold back." Naruto turned to her and then back to his sister,

"No Naruto you can't go all out, the last time you did that you leveled a city block in Germany." His shoulders slumped slightly ignoring most of the students heard that comment and wondered what kind of machine he had to that could do that much damage with such ease.

Arena

Ichika and Houki were sitting in the bleachers with his sister watching the match and Maya acting as the referee.

"Is Naruto going to be alright?" Some of the female students were worried about Naruto who was standing there without his machine and looking on at Alcott in her Blue Tears.

But then they heard him say,

"Come Bahumut." Their was a blinding light and everyone saw a powerful looking IS that was black and had red power lines running through the entire machine and a sword in his left hand.

"Match begin!"

Alcott quickly got distance and started releasing her little satilites and had them firing at Naruto. But he was dodging them with ease and just flying in the sky not paying any real attention to the match. Alcott was shocked that he was moving around so easily with such a large machine and this was causing her to wonder, what was exactly the plan? He was just dodging and seemingly not paying attention to her in the least bit.

Back on the bleachers Chifuyu decided to tell the girls the name of Naruto's IS,

"That machine is known as Bahumut and considered one of the strongest IS's in the world. The machine was built for Naruto specifically and while he can't repair it by normal means his own body fixes his machine when times call for it. If I'm honest his own machine is powerful enough to defeat any machine in the school and on top of that it has given him the ability to copy and match any machines attack patterns and how to bypass them. Right now, he is just studying and then he will go in for the kill."

Like she was saying Naruto was just dodging and he was looking at Alcott's machine and satellites.

 _Mostly long range, powerful long range weapons and very versatile on the satellites. But obviously close range is not her area of work, so best option is to time the attack on the satellites and then pierce her shield with Fire._

Seeing the satellites aiming at him where he was floating he smiled slightly,

"Check mate. Fire," everyone didn't see what happened, but the minute he said the last word he was gone in a sonic boom and then was cutting through Alcott's machine. He then floated down to the ground and saw her falling down to him. She was caught by him after her machine turned off and let her fall to the ground. He laid her out and heard Maya shout,

"Winner of the Match is Naruto!" Everyone cheered and they were talking about how amazing his machine was.

Later Alcott was in the shower thinking about the power Naruto possessed and how he was so kind to catch her and float down to the ground with her.

 _Naruto, I see, well then I Cynthia Alcott will not rest until I see what my true feelings for you are. But first I need to become his friend and then avoid that dangerous sister of his._


	8. Berserk Hero (NarutoHABerseker

**Rough idea, final product might be different if names are spelled wrong or stuff please forgive me like I said these are rough ideas I've had for a while and now got around posting.**

Chapter 1

Rise of the Berserker

Naruto is sitting in his room angry at everything around him. He had been born the son of a great hero, scratch that the greatest hero in existence. But the sad fact he was born without his quirk and was born into a life where he was forced to walk in his father's shadow. The biggest thing is that he once had a life that was worth living. The problem is that his father had completely ignored him in teaching him what it meant to be a hero. All he ever saw his father do was posturing for the media and acting like some kind of super person who was only in it for being famous thus Naruto shared that same mind set.

But his father would not tell him he was not passing his quirk down to him but down to someone else. In fact it was something that he witnessed earlier today.

Flash back

 _Naruto is walking home from his day at school. Once again his friend Izuku was being bullied by Kachaichi and he instead tried to hide behind the fear. Naruto tried building up his confidence but sadly that was not working so Naruto stood around as his friend. But on the way back he heard he managed to save his friend from some come sewer monster and was scolded by those present for doing something so dangerous._

 _Up ahead he saw his father standing there in his normal state while in front of him was his best friend. He walked up to hear what they were talking about and one sentence broke his heart,_

 _"So I choose you to be my successor." Naruto's bag hit the ground and Yagami looked up to see his son staring at him with shock in his eyes. There was also the sign of betrayal in them as well. He really didn't want this to happen, he knew he should have told his son earlier but instead he didn't and now this was happening._

 _"Dad what is going on?"_

 _"Son listen-,"_

 _"You promised me that you would be making your successor. But here you are making my best friend the offer instead."_

 _"Son look, you don't have what it takes to carry this power plus you don't show the embodiment that it takes to be a hero." Naruto felt a knife going through his stomach and looked at Izuku with a pleading look,_

 _"Please don't do this Izuku. You don't understand how much this means to me please don't do this."_

 _Izuku looked like he was going to hesitate but he finally whispered,_

 _"Sorry Naruto this is the only chance I have to become a hero." He turned to All Might and nodded his head sending Naruto to his knees. He was broken at this point and his father tried to comfort him. That was until he felt Naruto punch him in the stomach,_

 _"I hate you, I hate you more than anything. You think you have the right to criticsize me after everything you've done! How you weren't there for me when I needed you, how you left me on my own instead of being a true father! You might be the great hero you preach but you are the shittiest father in the world!" Naruto turned his glare to Izuku,_

 _"You bastard, if it wasn't for me you would have given up being a hero a long time ago! This is how you repay me for it! Know this, next time you get your ass in trouble don't bother asking for help because I do to you what you did to me and that is leave you to fry!"_

 _Picking up his backpack he ran away from both of them back to his apartment that he lived at with his father even though he rarely was there at times._

 _Flash back end_

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger while not letting tears flow down his face anymore. His father was such a hypocrite and it stung that he didn't bother coming to see him at any point. It showed that he didn't care about him in the slightest. Looking over he saw a picture of his mother and she was smiling at him and this ignited some feelings in his chest, love, passion, and desire. He wanted to do her right and prove that he didn't need his father to achieve his goals. So gathering some of his stuff and putting them into a traveling pack he decided to do something that was considered suicide but he was not going to let it change his point of view. He was going to work his way to the one place in the world that is called the place of monsters.

Apostle Forest.

Hero Academy

Yagami could only sit in his spot in the principal's office with some of the other heroes in attendance along with the headmaster. All of them had been aware of his change in hero status to teacher to an apprentice, while it was not a big thing in a sense many people were aiming to see what the big deal is lately. However the headmaster, a small hamster dog knew what this was about considering he was more connected in the city than most would think. Some of the other heroes knew what was going on other than the ones that were out of town or not part of the school lately.

"So let me get this straight Yagami you in your infinite wisdom decided on giving this child your quirk while at the same time not telling your son about it? On top of that you did this in the middle of the street you also did it without your son knowing this would happen while telling him he didn't have what it took to be a hero."

"Look I know I screwed up bad-," 18+ heroine shook her head,

"Its not just that old friend you destroyed your son. Honestly there were means of doing this instead you just opted to doing nothing which is something worse than telling him early on. Why weren't you honest with him from day one?"

'Truth I just didn't have the heart to tell him that was always Kushina's job."

"Well your wife isn't here isn't she?" Endeavor shook his head. While he was one for forcing his children to grow up he was not somebody who would have lied to his own kids. It was sickening that he was trying to pin the idea that it was Kushina's job to take care of his son instead of his own. Trying to shift the responsibility and blame away to try and not admit his own guilt.

"Face facts, you screwed up All Might and who knows what is going to happen to him?"

"I get it alright but he just didn't show the qualities necessary to wield my quirk." The headmaster glared at him,

"That is your own fault right there. Naruto has told me in the past when he asked what it meant to be a hero he mentioned he only had what you were doing on TV to go by. This lead to him believing that fame and glory was the most important things to be a hero."

"I know I was bad-,"

"You were worse to him than any parent I've seen in a while. Hell what do you think your wife would have to say about this?" Yagami was pale considering he knew that no matter how great he was his wife would have broken every bone in his body for leaving their son like they did and breaking his heart. Hell she would have killed him, consequences be damned in this situation.

"Honestly All Might, I can't say I blame the kid for shutting himself in your home what's worse instead of going to him and talking to him you instead to opt and try to get our help with this problem. I'm sorry old friend but this is your problem no matter how much you want to deny this."

"I get it okay! But listen how was I supposed to know that the kid I want to succeed was his best friend! How was I supposed to know that the kid almost gave up being a hero if not for Naruto!"

18+ snarled,

"How about actually caring about your sons personal problems instead of doing this! God I wonder how such a great hero can't even see that all he wants is to spend time with you and bond with his father since he was so busy being a hero to the rest of the world. Face facts, you might be loved by the public but your son now hates you more than anyone and that is the one person you should have been fighting for."

Yagami could not say anything on this, how could he defend himself after hearing everything today. While he thought he was making the world a better place he was ignoring the one person in the world that wanted to be just like him for the longest time. This meant his position as father was gone and he would never win his son back from his greatest mistake.

"I'm sorry for bothering all of you." He gathered himself and left the office and proceeded back to the hotel his son was staying at to try and talk to him about the whole situation. But sadly for him, upon arriving there he would not see his child until the day of the exam.

Apostle Forest

Naruto had just managed to climb one of the highest cliffs in the forest and he was honestly tired. Every time he did something like this was just exhausting considering all the time he did this was more along the lines of him working his fingers to the bone. He would hear roars coming out of the forest and he didn't know what those were about. But he decided if he could avoid them for now then he would continue on moving forward no matter what.

That was until he felt something behind him and he turned to see someone standing there. He was a hulking man with red eyes, dark brown skin, his muscles bulged over so much he looked like he was on steroids, and he seemed to have dark brown wild hair sticking up all around. This man was wearing a brown fur bottoms while being bar chested and carrying around a crude sword in his hand.

"Who are you human?"

"What the hell," Naruto felt his senses going wild and quickly ducked out of the way of the man's swing. He rolled across the ground and saw the man charging him again. Turning around he quickly dashed at him and slammed his right hand into his left knee causing him to slip to the ground. Naruto reacted on instinct and quickly dropped several punches into his face while ending it with a vicious round house kick to the head. Dashing back he looked to see the man was unfazed by his attack.

Naruto might not have a quirk but he studied martial arts and learned how to fight some of his opponents with hand-to-hand combat. He studied to the point he could beat most of the people of his year without really trying. Plus, he was strong enough that he break bone if he really put the effort into the attack.

"Impressive human but if that is all you have then this is where it ends." The man stood up again and this time slashed his blade down diagonally and then rotated the sword around before slamming the blade down again with great effort. Throwing him off balance he saw the sword come straight down right in front of his crotch but it was stuck in the ground at this point.

Seeing his opening Naruto quickly capitalized on the opening sending an up kick to the creatures chin and then threw another round house to his head. Doing this he managed to wrap his legs around his neck and bring his head down into the ground with a thud. Seeing an opening Naruto grabbed the large sword and pulled it out of the ground surprised how heavy the sword was.

The dark skin man was getting annoyed he was being outworked by some brat but he was showing promise that he hadn't seen in several years.

"Whatever you are up to brat it won't work!" He quickly charged the kid but he soon felt something slamming into his left knee forcing him to buckle again. Looking down it was his sword that was buried into his kneecap but his attention went back to the teen who started dropping heavy blows on his face. This barrage continued for a while and this eventually lead to Naruto coming to terms he was overwhelming him.

Sadly the man got over the punches and quickly sent his own punch into his stomach causing Naruto to skid back plus his vision was blurring. Naruto couldn't see him considering he was hurting from the punch.

"Impressive human but it is not enough so why don't you give up." Naruto heard this and something in him was growing more enraged by the comment,

"Give up…. Everyone has been telling me that since I first was born and discovered I couldn't use a quirk. But the fact is that there is one person in the world that believed in me, she had her heart set on me becoming a hero. So I swore I would become a hero more than anything else. Even if it costs me something in the process I will do my best to make sure her dream is realized through me!"

Zodd, the man that was claimed to be immortal could only look on at the child and admit he was surprised. He seemed to be more determined than anyone he had seen at this point. On top of that he knew for a fact this boy was radiating power that he had never seen before. No not a power but a will that seemed to take a form of its own. He was admitting he was surprised by this until he saw a ghostly image behind the child. A one eye man who was looking on and had the same look of determination in his eyes.

Widened eyes he knew this child was just like him, the black swordsman! Someone who's own will was the strongest weapon he wielded no matter how others would say otherwise.

Putting his sword in the ground he turned to the determined teen,

"Tell me brat what if I told you could become the hero you wanted with one of the ancient quirks of the world? What would you be willing to give up for this power?"

"I'm willing to fight and die for what I believe in no matter what!"

"Heh, I like you brat, names Zodd and I'm the guardian of these forests."

"Wait, your Zodd the immortal!" Naruto was surprised he heard of the legendary monster, it was said no one had come close to killing him for the longest time. There was one man named the black swordsman who almost did it but other than that no one had harmed him the same way he did.

"Sure am brat glad my name still means something to the outside world. Come with me," motioning him he had the teen follow him deeper into the forest until they arrived at a cave that was located inside of a mountain. Inside of it he saw three things sitting there; one was a red liquid of some kind in a vial. It was sitting on a pedestal that was standing in front of a dark armor set with a giant sword buried in the earth next to the armor.

"See these are the last remnants of the man that the world called the Black Swordsman. The man that defeated the powerful demon faction that invaded the Earth years ago. He is herald as a powerful warrior with an unbreakable wills who was fighting to protect the one he loves above all else. When he died he left behind a vial of his blood for one that wished to possess his quirk only if I deemed them worthy of it along with the very armor he wielded and weapon that guided him through battle for so many years."

"Wait are you saying-," the old man nodded his head and handed him the vial,

"Drinking his blood will grant you his quirk, the Berserker Quirk one of the greatest quirks in the world if learned properly could make you stronger than even All Might."

"Okay so I drink this and I will gain the quirk? But what does it do exactly I don't want to take something that I can't use or is useless to me." He didn't mean to sound offensive but Zodd only nodded his head,

"Good question and that is something I would have expected you to ask. But the quirk itself is more based on your will and how long you are fighting and how injured you are. The more rage you feel or righteous anger that you are feeling the more power you can draw on to fight. The longer you are fighting and the more enemies you are destroying the stronger you become along with getting injured or getting hit by the enemy. At some point you will feel this barrier meaning that it is time to release your full power upon the world. Doing this will allow you to destroy everyone in front of you with ease and not having to worry about getting injured further. The only draw back is that once you used the quirk for the full power too many times your body will shut down and you can't fight ranging from minutes to days at the most. It really depends on how long you are fighting for and how much damage you are taking."

"Okay so this is all based on strength and damage then? That sounds good for me but what about the armor something about it is eary along with the sword."

"Good observation brat, the armor is blessed with the blood of a fallen demon and made of their bones as well meaning that the more you use the armor the more power you gain from it. Eventually you will reach the point of no return when you gain the power to transform into a more powerful monster but this form only can last a full day depending on the training you have with it. Be wary though too much exposure can cause you to fall into temptation and this will lead to either you losing control or you going into a coma. Be wary and always stay vigilant on how often you use the armor and how much power you are using in it."

"Got it and the sword?"

"Simple," Zodd showed him the dark red glow the blade was giving off, "the more enemies that you defeat the stronger the sword gets meaning it does more and more damage over time."

"Interesting," Naruto saw the vial in the mans hand and seeing it made him want it more. This was the only chance he had,

"Fine, give me the vial I will carry the mantle of the Berserker." Zodd smirked,

"Then drink brat." Glaring at the man he took it and popped the cork and took a deep gulp of the blood and could only barely hold in his disgust for drinking it. But this led to Naruto having the blood coursing in his veins and he could feel his body changing again. Something was coming to the surface but he couldn't explain what it was,

 **I've returned**

Naruto was stunned by the voice and turning his head he saw a black wolf with a red line acting as its eyes across its face.

 **No need to be afraid mortal my name is not important but you should know that I'm the person that is most connected to you. I'm glad to finally have a host again and this one seems to be as strong as Guts was back in his youth. Hopefully we can get to start some fights soon because its been too long since I had a good fight in this time frame.**

"What the hell are you?" The wolf smirked and then disappeared leaving him with only Zodd looking at him oddly.

"Who the hell were you talking to brat?" The wolf appeared again for a split second and shook his head showing not to reveal him to Zodd.

"Nothing, just thinking I saw something that is not there. Must be the blood I drank." Zodd narrowed his eyes and let it slide for now considering he knew he was lying but there was no point in grilling him for information yet. He knew Gut was suffering from his time dealing with the demons and that man but he did know something else was stirring inside of him. What it was is not clear but whatever it was it was incredibly powerful and something that could easily match him in his true form.

"Well brat no point in beating around the bush at this point. Get the armor on and grab the sword we've got some training to perform for the next few months."

"Really you mean your going to help me?"

"No shit brat can't have you running around with Guts weapons and power and not know how to use it properly. So get ready kid because I'm going to show the depths of hell that you didn't know existed."

Naruto grabbed the large sword and smirked,

"Bring it you old bastard!" Zodd smirked,

 _This is going to be fun._

UA exam day

All the prospect students were gathered around the academy and were eager to get started. Some were dreaming about being big time heroes while others were thinking about when they would be able to fight. Even a few were thinking about doing their family name proud no matter what.

Yagami was there looking over the students and admitting to himself that his student looked more nervous than anything else. Hell he seemed terrified about the exams especially when he came face to face with a blond hair kid with red eyes. But honestly he could handle himself if it came to it but he was really looking for his son.

After going to his apartment he saw his son was gone and no one had seemed to seen him anywhere in the city. This prompted him to spend the time he was not training Izuka to looking for his son and trying to get information on where he could have be. The other heroes were digging into him because they saw this coming and that it was really his fault for the most part. Some of the other heroes were helping him since they travelled over the entire city and sometimes out of it but one thing they did notice is that wherever he went it was someplace he would not be recognized.

Finally he noticed someone approaching the school and it almost gave him a heart attack and the reporters were surrounding him asking questions. The students saw who it was and Izuka was shocked and the blond hair kid was angry to see him but he could tell something was different other than the obvious.

A blond hair teen with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks was walking to the rest of the students while he carried a large sword on his back and he was wearing a set of dark armor on his body. The difference was that he had a scar over his left eye and seemed to be carrying himself as someone that would crush anyone that dared get in his way.

Naruto had spent hellish months training with Zodd and if he was honest it was incredibly difficult to gain his approval to leave the mountain at first. But after putting up with the training for so long he managed to get his approval to leave before heading out to the next grand adventure of his own. The things that happened during his training was hellish and there are times he feared remembering what happened during these sessions. Especially when he was being attacked by some of the monsters that lived in the forest and they were almost close to killing him.

First four months were dedicated to his swordmanship and mastering his quirk. He learned how to use the large sword with ease and he noticed that no matter what happened it seemed the sword was a perfect fit for him allowing him to carry it easily while at the same time swing it with ease. Soon he was able to handle the blade well enough that even other weapon users of the Apostles that lived in the forest were weak against his blade and they couldn't hold a candle to his skill and power.

Next his quirk he activated the first day he was in training doing this lead to him training with it activated to learn his limits with it. He started out with being able to use it for 10 hours nonstop but after some more training he could use it for about a whole day without trouble. Upon clearing up the rest of the training process for his quirk he quickly challenged some of the Apostles in the forest and was able to thrash them with the lower form of his quirk but once they transformed he had to use its full power to deal out some killing blows to the powerful monsters.

Naruto soon trained the rest of the time with Zodd who became a teacher and almost father figure to him with his constant concern about his health and training. Mostly he was helping him with physical exercises and getting him up to par where Guts was. He mentioned that at his current skill set he was powerful enough to fight Guts before he had the armor and sword in his hands. On top of that he was able to fend off some of the lower tier monsters and demons that wondered the forest along with the other Apostles.

Upon the end of the 11 months Zodd allowed him to participate in the exams if he could cut him with the sword in less than a minute. Luck was on Naruto's side since Zodd went for one of his more predicated moves and was able to cut him deep along his chest.

Naruto looked around and saw the other students were measuring him up to see how they stacked up against him. About a year ago he would care for boasting but things changed, he just didn't care for people who wanted to posture rather than show off their strength first hand. The biggest thing for him is that Naruto is working hard at mastering his armor at this point since the damn thing was trying to corrupt him every chance it got. Especially since the demon blood in it was trying to fuse itself to the rest of his body.

"Mr. Yagami a quick question if you would!" Naruto turned to him and grunted,

"Sure."

"Where have you been for almost a year?"

"Training my new quirk."

"Really than would you mind if you could tell us what it is?" Looking up he saw his father was looking at him with regret and shock.

"I possess the Berserker Quirk." The entire area was silent, everyone knew what that quirk was and how powerful it was in the right hands. It was insane and soon more reporters were surrounding him asking more and more questions.

"If you possess this quirk does that mean you are carrying the same equipment that the great black swordsman carried?" Naruto sighed, it was a stupid question,

"Yes everything you see here is the real deal and the same material that Guts carried into battle with other villains." The audience was taking pictures and wanting to take more pictures but he pushed past the rest of the reporters and walked into the building where then the announcement went off for everyone to start entering the building for the exam.

Sitting in the far back he listened to the examiner explaining how the event works and what they were suppose to do during the exams. A man wearing glasses and carrying himself with a serious posture turned raised his hand and asked,

"Sir I see that there are four major enemies on this worksheet but you have not mentioned anything about it is there a reason for this deceit."

Naruto snorted at the question. This caused the strict teen to turn to Naruto,

"Is there something amusing my question poses for you?" Naruto turned to the teen and sighed,

"Does it really matter? In the end we are all here to show what we can do and the potential we have. We have to fight either way so why does it bother you that there is one more enemy than expected? It is common knowledge that the enemy is sometimes going to hide something from you and that it could cause you to be taken by surprised by this. Think of it getting ready for the real thing."

The entire room was shocked and some nodded their heads. His comment made sense and the fact was that he also tore into the strict student who was now pondering this explanation.

"Well it is true but the real reason why I didn't say anything about the last enemy is because he is worth 0 points. You best option with him is to run away as fast as possible to avoid getting creamed by him."

Naruto raised his hand,

"Can we get this over now sir? I'm eager to actually start and I think some of us are feeling the same way."

"Fair enough if there are no more questions you will get your arena to participate and as soon as you hear the buzzer and the gates open get started kids. Because you are timed remember this."

Naruto was shocked by the comment but he could only smirk, timed was not something bothered him, in fact it was something exciting considering he would be able to test his skills against the enemies and see how long it takes to cut down his enemies with great efficiency.

Exiting the room his slip said he was in arena A so heading that way he saw some of there but the one that stood out in his mind was the explosive idiot from their school.

Everyone was waiting around and he saw some of the students approaching him one had a long tongue and the other one was a master of some kind of acid like water. Next to her was a girl carrying a book on the back of her outfit while carrying herself with maturity and some form of leadership role. Other than them he didn't really bother hearing them talk.

"Well its time we get to show what we can do out there."

"Yeah you excited I mean the son of All Might you have a lot riding in this whole exam?" Turning to the girl with the long tongue he could only smirk,

"True but the difference isn't if I will pass or fail." They looked at him with confusion,

"More how far will I go and how many enemies will I cut down before the test is done." Walking to the front of the group he saw the doors opening and the minute they did he took off in a massive sprint to the enemies around this simulated city. Seeing a few small drones approaching he drew his sword and had it falling behind him in the breeze while using both hands to hold the sword still. Upon getting in front of the four machines he quickly brought his sword around and sliced through the drones cutting them in half and causing them to explode.

The other students were shocked when more drones approached him and he was just cutting them to pieces with ease. His sword was just taking them out like they were butter and it was terrifying. But the scariest thing about it was that Naruto's aura was starting to come out a red and black tint and he was grinning the whole time.

 **Heroes' room**

Everyone in the booth was shocked by some of the hero potentials here in the exam. But there was one that they had their eyes on and it was Naruto who was cutting down his enemies with great ease. All Might in his full form was stunned by his son's skill and power. Especially when one of the machine managed to get inside the reach of his sword he simply grabbed the head of the machine and slammed it into the ground before stomping on it to cause it to explode. Turning around the teen soon held up his metal covered hand and soon it dropped the fist down and he soon fired off a round from it. This caused most of the machines in front of him to disappear with ease and Naruto quickly put his hand back into place before focusing on the rest of the group.

Naruto had managed to defeat all the machines coming his way until a giant one appeared in front him and was aiming all cannons at him. The other students were dealing with the other machines and were slowly making their way through the fight and earning their own points.

"Incredible," 18+ couldn't believe it, this teen who she considered never having a quirk was tearing through the machines like they were made of papermache, it is insane especially he couldn't have had his quirk for more than a few months and he was showing incredible mastery over it.

"Yeah this kid is a monster and there is no way for him to really be beaten at the rate he is going." 18+ nodded her head to Auzuwa's comment but then she noticed that he slammed his blade down in the ground and then screamed in rage. Soon his aura got wilder and darker in the color of red. This lead to Naruto getting hit by one of the rockets it launched but when the smoked cleared he was unharmed from the attack. This shocked everyone further and then he swung his blade once and sliced the machine in half with ease. This caused a massive explosion that rocked the entire arena.

Naruto soon got moving again but he was moving faster than he was before and then arrived at another machine but this one was bigger and stronger than the first one with a robot arm coming down to crush him. He reacted on instinct and slashed the hand in half from the tips of the fingers and ran up the arm.

All the heroes were surprised by his level of skill and admitted among him and the other students there was no doubt in their minds he could easily match most of the strong hero in the world. But he could not defeat the strongest in the world since he didn't have their experience in the field with fighting other people with quirks.

18+ then smirked, she liked him it seemed not only could he give a beating but he could take one as well. Making her wonder what it would be like for them to have some fun, her sadistic side coming out slightly and everyone was shocked to see it. This only happened when she saw something or someone that was making her extremely excited about fighting or using her sadist streak against them.

"I think I've found a potential apprentice in this school." Everyone was shocked, 18+ had no students of her own, love toys that she either broke or are trying to get with her but not real sidekicks. This scared most of them because while they wanted the teen themselves the truth of the matter was that they didn't want to fight her for him.

"3 minutes!" All Might shouted over the mic and this brought all the students out of their mental relapse and started working over time to try and earn their spot in the school.

Another female heroine named Mount Lady was watching the proceedings and knew Naruto since she first started out in the hero business at the school. She had a crush on the kid after she saw how much he changed from when he was a small kid into this hunky teenager. Seeing him now made her want him more than anything. But this meant she was going to be participating with 18+ who while not be stronger than her physically was regarded of higher rank and more experienced than her.

"Look something's going on with Naruto again!" All the heroes and saw something that scared them with him being blasted by several of the machines causing something to happen to him.

Naruto

He knew he passed this part of the exam but he wanted to push himself, see where his limits are and what he could possibly do. Sadly, he felt his body was losing control of itself with the more power he was pushing out. The dark creature was stirring trying to take control of his body and mind and that was making him wonder if it was as a good idea to act the way he was.

More machines were raining down attacks on him and while he was not getting damaged by them he was feeling the pain coursing through his body by the nerves.

Soon, he felt it finally happening the final form he mastered while on the mountain. Yelling as loud as he could his body was covered in a black aura that soon gave him the helmet of some kind of wolf's head with the red line going across the eyes of the helmet.

Seeing the machines Naruto gathered his power along with the sword at his side and was gone in a blur. In that split second he attacked every moving machine around him with brutal efficiency. Each cut was tearing the machines into pieces while also pushing those around him back before they could have a chance to react. Naruto finally manage to get past the machines but he was still filled with bloodlust and wanting to continue on fighting.

So he spotted more machines around the area and started dashing at them and cutting them into pieces with ease. Where some people saw a single spinning slash the truth was that there was four slashes going at his enemies.

Due to how he was doing earlier he had cleared the arena thus ending their exam early. However Naruto still in his Berserker armor state he climbed over the wall and quickly made a dash to the other arena where he could feel more machines running around leading to him wanting to cut them to pieces. Naruto finally arrived at the final fighting point and it was where his former friend was standing there waiting for the monsterous machine was about to attack. But he pushed his quirk through his leg and took off while also throwing everything he had into a punch.

Seeing this Naruto was angered, he really did get his father's quirk making his aura grow darker than before.

But a machine had appeared behind him and it was the last one standing from the remaining machines that had been wiped out earlier.

"Careful I shall assist you!" Lazily Naruto had swiped his blade backwards and the machine was cut into ribbons before exploding.

"The test is over all students please leave the arena and proceed to the infirmary if necessary! Your results will be mailed to you in a week!"

Naruto powered down his armor waiting to see how he did for this and if him entering the arena of the other testing group would affect his position in the school.

 **Headmaster's Room**

All the heroes including the headmaster were gathered to talk about the grades that some of the students had garnered. They talked about the bottom students that failed the entrance exam and if they would get a second chance down the line. Some did have a second chance later on but others were not given a second thought.

Finally they arrived at the top students and bottom students who passed.

"Now we come to the important thing; what did you all think about the exams?"

The headmaster wanted their input since some of these kids might one day take their place in the hero business and they needed to make sure they were comfortable with it.

The first picture was of the Katsuki who was grinning arrogantly in his picture.

"First we shall talk about Mr. Katsuki."

"Personally, he is strong there is no doubt about that but the real issue is his mentality and how he treats the others around him. He superiority complex is going to be his undoing unless it is brought to heel."

"Agreed but he gained what was required for passing so it should be best that he be allowed into the school."

"Then we are in agreement?" The teachers agreed and the headmaster brought up the next picture, this is the one with Izuku.

"While his quirk is interesting he has shown no real mastery of it." 18+ shook her head at this kid. Powerful yes but his main issue is that he didn't have any real control over his quirk yet. On top of that he showed fear when facing an enemy still and that was something that could get him killed in the field.

"True but his defense of the girl has shown he has a heart of gold which is a good thing for being a hero."

"Yes and All Might recommended him so I say with giving him a chance in the school." Soon the teachers deliberated but this left it with only 18+ and Auzuwa not agreeing with bringing him in.

"I still say he is not ready to be a hero yet." Auzuwa nod his head.

"I agree, he is still not ready to be a hero on terms that he is willing to sacrifice but he does it without thinking about it and no control of his emotions in tight spots."

"I understand but his potential is too good to pass up so we are going to make an exception for this case." The two heroes sighed and nod their heads to the headmaster and agreed with him to give the kid a chance. However they were still skeptical about the situation and not wanting him to get crushed because of a false hope.

Next the last major picture showed up with it being Naruto with his blank face. All Might listening in the background was waiting to hear the result of his son's skill and demonstration.

"Now how do you all feel about Naruto and his work during the exam?"18+ was the first to raise her hand,

"I personally recommend him to the academy his scores were higher than anyone else's and at the same time he has shown that he was willing to go beyond what was required to pass this exam."

"True he did do well." One hero mentioned this and soon the entire room broke out in discussions. However, Auzuwa was the first to speak up,

"My biggest concern is his desire for fighting and his transformation. While there were no rules about going to the other arena to fight he did it on pure instinct to find more machines to crush in the process. On top of that the real situation he seems to show is that all he can think about is fighting and while that is understandable I wonder if he is ready to play the hero with saving others in this case?"

"He is," everyone turned to Mount Lady speaking for the first time in the day. "Naruto, this one especially, had a fire in his eyes that spoke of his passion and I could see it. He is ready to be a hero and he is willing to do everything that is required of him no matter how it goes."

"Indeed," the headmaster could see it as well and some of the other heroes did as well. "We will just need to teach him more about the other hero aspects of life if he is enrolled. So lets put it to a vote," everyone in the room raised their hands and agreed to bring him into the school.

Once everyone else was sorted out the heroes went on their own way but soon their was a confrontation between Mount Lady and 18+ with Yagami hearing what was going on there.

"Just so you know, I've known Naruto longer meaning that I'm the first one with dibs on him." 18+ raised an eyebrow at this and then smirked,

"We'll see considering I think he wants someone like myself more. Willing to dish out pain and to feel pain to get what I want." Mount Lady's eyes turned dark and soon the entire room was suffocating under the tension between the two of them.

"I'll show you that Naruto is mine and only mine."

"Then may the best heroine win then."

Yagami could only sigh,

 _On one hand I'm proud of Naruto for attracting some of the hottest heroines in the world but at the same time I can tell Kushina would kill me for what is going on. She would absolutely throttle them for trying to touch her baby. Things are sure going to be interesting aren't they? Can't wait to see what tomorrow presents._

Chapter end


	9. Golden Cloak (NarutoHero Academia)

**Rough idea, final product might be different if names are spelled wrong or stuff please forgive me like I said these are rough ideas I've had for a while and now got around posting.**

Chapter 1

Naruto, a boy that was born into a world of heroes and villains. Where if you didn't have something like a quirk than you were an outcast to the rest of the world. He was born into a family of heroes each one strong in their own right and rivaling in fame to the great All Might. The problem for him though is that he was born with a healing factor that allowed him to heal from serious injuries in minutes while minor ones in seconds. This ability lead to him being ridiculed because his was considered weak and pointless since it could not be used in a real fight with other super villians and it would make him a joke to the rest of the heroes.

While his parents didn't show it they were disappointed in the fact he would not be a great hero. His father tried to hide it but Naruto saw the disappointment in his eyes when he was looking at him. It was one that was embarrassed of even being associated with him. It broke Naruto's heart that one day after seeing that look most of the day he left his family a note and ran away from home to live in the city. There he found a friend with a common problem similar to himself. He was quirkless which meant that he was without a real quirk while Naruto had one but it was powerless against others with strong ones.

Naruto personally hated his time in school because his friend was bullied relentless by the other kids for trying to stand up to them when they were tormenting the other children. Even going as far as to use their quirks on him but Naruto would step into the fight and beat these kids into the ground quirk or not. Thanks to his healing his ability he was able to deal with damage done to his body but at the same time he was capable of fighting most adults in martial arts with ease. That was mostly due to his godfather who taught him martial arts while he was a child and father taking a personal interest in teaching him this stuff as well. But ultimately Naruto it was fruitless with his parents saying he only had a healing quirk and he would not be able to really be a real hero. This upsetted his godfather who wanted to continue teaching him but they cut off the lessons and after a while forbidden him from ever visiting their home.

Coming out of his day dream he saw his friend was being cornered by a blond hair teen with red eyes and he was causing explosions around his hand while holding him up with his other hand. His buddies were surrounding him and laughing at his attempt to get free from his grip. Naruto reacted instantly and quickly got his friend Deku, the green hair teen, out of his grip and onto solid ground again.

"What the hell are you doing bastard!" Naruto glared at Katsuki and answered,

"How about saving a innocent person from being abused by an idiot." This got more sparks to fly from his hand.

"You want to take his ass kicking then?" Laughing Naruto responded,

"Are we talking about the same ass kicking's I've given you and your buddies since we were kids?"

"Tch, don't look down on me!" He was about to charge until a teacher showed up to reprimand him for using his quirk on campus. His buddies were trying to cheer him up by talking up his ego. But Naruto saw that the teen was deeply wounded by the scolding since he believed himself above this. But honestly, it was something he earned with how he acts, Naruto knew from watching him all these years his ego was going to be his undoing.

Leaving the school Naruto saw Deku, Izuku his real name, heading home and honestly he felt bad for the guy. He was always on the bad end of all the deals of his life, where he was born with a quirk. Not a great one but he had one that was making him higher in position of social status than him. While his quirk was not great offensively it did make him difficult to defeat in a straight up fight against those that would either use melee or something else.

Naruto heard something going on in the distance looking over he saw a store was broken into. Inside was a man wearing a ski mask and he was holding a gun to the people inside the store. An old man that was working there as an attendant and his younger employee who was a teen about his age. She seemed like she was being targeted by the ugly assault and that was something that bothered him. But with no real quirk he couldn't do much but take a few bullets before falling over, plus he doesn't know he if could survive a headshot.

"No please stop!" Naruto saw the man with the gun reaching for the girl's breasts and he finally stopped waiting around.

Naruto threw his backpack at the man to get his attention. Turning around he shouted,

"Who the fuck hit me with that!"

"I did asshole!" The man looked at the teen with fury in his eyes and then aimed his gun. He was using a small hand gun so he was either going into this situation cheap or he was trying to be sneaky with how he got away with this crime.

"You little shit do you know who you are fucking with?"

"Some guy with small balls and tiny dick?" The man's nose blew out smoke at the comment and quickly took a shot at Naruto. But he managed to get out of range of the first shot.

"I'm with the Black Skull Gang and we rule this part of the city! Since you decided to fuck with me the boys and I are going to fuck you up!" Naruto felt his alarm senses going off and saw more men coming out of the back each wielding a shotgun, assault rifle, or a pistol of their own. This was bad, he was outnumbered in this case, but if he ran who knows what they would do to this couple.

"So what, you think a bunch of punks with guns are impressive? Guess you quirkless guys really are desperate." This sent the man into a raging spiral and he shouted to the rest of the men,

"What the fuck are you waiting for take this brat out!" Naruto soon heard their guns go off. Just like that he felt the world around him slow down and he could feel the fear setting in. Not knowing what else to do he just gripped his chest and thought,

 _Sorry I couldn't be the hero you wanted me to be dad, mom I'm sorry._

Naruto then remembered something his godfather told him,

 _It doesn't take a genius to know you are going to do great things kid. If you truly believe there is more to yourself than what we have seen at this point than aim for it. Pull out that power and show everyone that you are truly something great!_

Naruto recalled this message and determination returned to his eyes,

 _Gramps thanks for the advice. Please whatever is inside of me, please give me the strength to fight for justice, to protect the people I love, to become the beacon of light for all the world to follow!_

Then something flowed inside of his chest and then exploded with power.

The gunmen were not sure what the hell was going on, one minute their bullets were closing in on the teen and the next thing he was glowing with their bullets turning to dust the minute they got close to him. Looking over they saw his body was covered in some golden glow and it was making his eyes turn red with slits in them. It was terrifying considering his aura was something they had not seen before.

"Shit he's a quirk user! Quick start firing he's not sure what to do now!" They opened fire again while some were reloading ammo into their guns. But Naruto feeling his new found strength quickly made a dash straight at the gunmen within a flash he was in front of them and sending them all to the ground with his aura alone. Another flash he was standing next to another set of gunmen and they collapsed to the ground in fear. They passed out from being that close to his aura like quirk but before Naruto could admire his work he felt a gun to his temple and him slowly pulling the trigger. Naruto disappeared before the bullet could fire and sent him back into the ground with a vicious chop to the neck. Turning to the rest of the men behind the counter they saw the glowing hero looking at them with those red eyes. The minute he did, their guns were on the ground and they were whimpering in fear of being attacked by this warrior.

Seeing the cost clear the owner had called the cops and they arrived to take the men to jail while thanking the teen for his help. As soon as the police arrived they were talking to the new hero on the block for his courage and commitment.

"I have to admit I'm shocked someone like you managed to do something so great."

"It was no problem really, honestly I thought I went overboard with how I treated those guys."

"Ha, I like you but honestly these men are monsters and most likely they are going to see themselves behind bars for the rest of their lives." Naruto nodded his head and turned to the chef and his daughter who approached him,

"Thank you young man I appreciate the help." Naruto blushed in embarrassment,

"It was nothing really. Honestly, anyone who wants to be a hero would do the same thing."

"Ha," the old man slapped the teen on the back, "true but you did it and we thank you for this. If you are ever in the neighborhood let me know and stop by. Your meals are free from now on." Naruto was shocked how generous he was being to him,

"Sir that seems a bit much." The girl shook her head,

"Its true, those men were going to rape me so anything you want from the restaurant from now on is okay. We don't mind having one person coming and eating for free considering you saved our livelihood."

"Well," Naruto turned back around to the officer, "thanks to this you managed to stop one of the most dangerous gangs in the city. So as a token of our appreciation we want to introduce you to someone if you don't mind." Naruto raised an eyebrow at their request and agreed. Soon he was pushed into the front seat of a police car and driven to his next location. Not knowing this was going to change his entire life.

Hero HQ

"I'm not sure this is comfortable!" Naruto was blushing out of his mind. Why wouldn't he though considering he was looking at one of the most sexually driven women in the entire hero league and they are someone that everyone fantasized about once or twice in their lives.

"Oh come on kid its not that bad." The woman was giggling at this cute teen trying to hide his attraction to her. It was funny to see most of them acting this way after seeing her for the first time. But this was priceless,

"Yes it is! You're in a towel while sitting in a sauna! This is highly inappropriate for someone in your profession!"

"You do know I'm known as the 18+ hero right?"

"…"

Naruto had no comeback for this, she was right. It's her title among the other heroes considering she was regarded as one of the sexiest if not the best female hero among the association.

"Anyway kid that is not why I had you brought here. If I'm to be honest I'm interested in your quirk that you used today," snapping her fingers a fan boy came out of nowhere with a TV and showed his fight to him. It was caught on the old man's security tapes meaning the media was most likely going to get their hands on this film. Meaning his parents are going to find out about this and then come looking for him. He couldn't face them, honestly he couldn't considering he was the one that ran away from them suddenly he was showing a quirk this was not something he wanted to make out as negative. Because this would look like to others that they were trying to draw more attention to him and at the same time no one really knew who he was in this town and he was trying to keep this from happening.

"Honestly," coming back to the heroine, "your quirk is amazing. Your speed is faster than anyone I've seen with other speed quirks, strength on par with maybe All Might, and the fact is that your aura works similar to my own quirk. You knocked out most of those guys with just the aura you were making. It fascinates me," she was licking her lips, Naruto blushed a deeper hue of red. This was causing a tent to form in his pants and she laughed knowing she had that affect on most of the heroes she has met over her life.

"The biggest question is why it seems you have two quirks though? I've got your file and it says you only showed a healing factor, not this so either you have two quirks or your healing is connected to your new transformation." Nemuri was interested in this boy. Unlike some of the other young heroes she as met in the past few years his potential was near limitless. Power, speed, healing factor, and aura that worked like her sleeping quirk with the chances of their being more to his quirk than already shown so it was worth finding him now. Plus if she beat the other heroes to him she could claim him as her private student making him a star among the academy and bringing more prestige to her standings among the other heroes. They would have to take her more seriously instead of seeing her as some secondary hero that was on call when the other main stream heroes were busy.

"So what is it you wanted though?" Naruto was looking at this hero and saw she was licking her lips in excitement. This definitely made him realize she was like her name, what she was thinking was more for people 18+ only.

"Simple, I want to sponsor you."

"…"

"What?" Naruto was dumbfounded.

"Idiot, I'm saying I'm going to sponsor you meaning that you're literally my sidekick for the next coming years. That is until you grow into your own and I believe you are ready for the mainstream life as a solo hero."

"Okay," Nemuri after hearing this response continued,

"Simply put this means I have full contract of having you in my agency. This means I'm in charge of your training, welfare, and getting you ready for UA." Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his skull, UA!? What the hell was she on?

"UA?! You mean the most prestigious hero school in the world!? One that has a rate of passing at about 12%!?"

"Yep, thanks to my status as a hero I'm going to recommend you to the school and you'll get a chance to really show your stuff."

"Wait, hold up this is a lot to take in! Plus I just unlocked this new power today there is no way I'm ready to join UA with it being so fresh!" The hero laughed at the teenager.

"I know that and that is why," turning away from him she took off her towel and dipped herself into the water. She was hiding her body from him with the steam and the water distorting his view. "we are going to be training for the next 11 months to make sure you are ready for the challenges when they appear clear?" Naruto nodded his head slightly,

"So are you going to teach me combat training then?" The woman sighed,

"If you haven't noticed while I'm an experienced hero I'm not exactly the most combat oriented one out there. But I will be getting some training partners from other heroes I know. One of them owes me a favor so she should be willing to help out no matter what we do. The other one, he is going to take some convincing but one good wink and I could get him to help out no matter what."

"Okay but can I tell you something and you keep it between us?" She nodded her head, "I'm familiar with the whole hero business because I'm actually a child of two quirk heroes." The 18+ hero was shocked but then she took a closer look at him,

"Yeah you look like two heroes I know from the agency in the north. Mintao and Kushina I don't know them well but I know they are good heroes at heart and are really strong."

"Yeah that's mom and dad." She was shocked,

"Wait if you are their kid what the hell are you doing out this way!? Scratch that why are you not with your parents."

"It's a long story," she motioned for him to go ahead. Sighing he began his tale; how he found out he only had a healing factor. The disappointed looks of his parents, his godfather being forbidden from training him anymore, him being forbidden from coming to visit, and then him running away from all the hateful looks from his father. While Nemuri knew both of them she honestly could say that they were angering her. If this was the strength of two great heroes she could honestly say for a fact that they were horrible parents if their pride meant that much to them.

"Well, that is a shocker but it changes nothing. You are with me now and from here on out I expect nothing but your best got it?" Naruto smiled at Nemuri and nodded his head.

"You got it ma'am." She smiled,

"Good starting tomorrow we begin your training for the exam."

Training week 1

Naruto was being forced to carry two large rocks on his arms and around his ankles. They were heavier than he thought was possible and it was terrifying to think this was only the first week. His goal was to go around a large lake about the length two football fields three times while not dropping the rocks or he would have to start over. He was being supervised by Nemuri who was in costume and honestly he wondered if she was into S& M given the state of her dress.

"Come on kid! By the time you are done I'll be an old lady!"

"Screw you this is hard!"

"What was that? You want me to increase the weight of the rocks?"

"You got it ma'am I'm getting moving on now."

Week 2

Naruto was sitting in the middle of a field and Nemuri was gone. She told him that she had a friend stopping by to help him deal with different sized villains. Looking to his right he saw a blond hair woman walking into the clearing and recognized her immediately, she was a new hero recently known as Mount Lady.

"So your Nemuri's new sidekick huh? She said she wanted my help training you I guess she sees something in you. Oh well," suddenly the girl grew into massive size and was standing taller than most buildings he had seen in his life. "Lets get started I'll be coming at you with everything I got!"

"Fuck me."

"Maybe when you're older." She stomped on him but he managed to step out of the way of the attack. This was hell, absolute hell and he was sure his sponsor was enjoying every second of this.

Month 3 week 2

Naruto looked at his mentor and Mount Lady they both had trained him physically to the point he could now actually hurt Mount Lady while in her transformed state. Plus his speed at his base state had increased to the point that he was gone in a blur and could cover 110 yards in about 15 seconds. He was wondering how he would do while in his transformed state for something like this.

"Okay Naruto we are going to focus on your quirk this time. So I want you to remember how you summoned it before and try and do it again." Naruto nodded his head and closed his eyes, remembering his pride and his desire to become a hero. Nothing happened at first but then he felt the warm feeling coming to the surface and finally he was covered in his golden form.

"Excellent, now tell me what you were feeling."

"I felt my desire to be a strong hero, to make my old man proud no matter if he never saw this coming. To prove I could be a great hero."

"Interesting, I think I get how your quirk works. It depends on your values and your personal desire. The stronger the desire and the passion the more power you can push to the surface at a time. Try pushing for more right now," Naruto nodded his head. Clasping his hands together he focused on the core he was feeling in his chest and was drawing out more power. In it he felt more of the energy flowing to the surface before flooding over his body, not knowing that the physical appearance was changing as well.

Nemuri and Mount Lady were surprised not only at the fact his form had change with his body glowing brighter and brighter but also the fact the trees and ground were shaking from all the power he was pushing out. Then they saw it change, he had grown a black cloak behind him, his body was becoming more defined and the golden flame was making more direct designs over his body. His face was more defined and his eyes had grown a block triangle in his eyes while also starting to gain a golden and red glow. It was amazing and his power was growing out of this world to the point Nemuri was wondering,

 _What the hell!? Is he stronger than All Might! Honestly his power almost makes me wonder what would happen if those two clashed in a straight up fight!_

Mount Lady was having different thoughts,

 _OMG! I can't believe he is this strong already, imagine what he could do with a few years of training under his belt! I can't let this slip by me, I need to have him as a partner even if it means having to work with Nemuri at times. With his help we might even become a power couple in the near future and that will bring me more fame than I already have._

Mount Lady was selfish and she would willingly admit this. But the truth of the matter was she was interested in the kids potential while at the same time wondering what he could accomplish in a few years. The fame that was going to come from being a friend and partner was just a nice bonus her mind.

Naruto looked at both heroes and asked,

"So what do you think?" Nemuri shook out of her shock and smiled,

"I think we need to step up your training we need to see what you are really capable in this form and the first form." Naruto gulped, this meant pain in his near future and not the good kind.

 _Fuck me_

Month 7 week 3

Naruto could honestly admit while the training sessions were brutal they were fruitful for his overall performance. Plus he still had about three more months to get even stronger than he was now. Nemuri had already scouted out most of the students applying for the school and compared to most of them she admitted that he could beat all of them easily. But she warned him to not get cocky or lazy because anyone can be taken down if they are not careful.

He acknowledge this and continued training his powers more and more until he was sure that he mastered them well enough. Naruto had informed his teacher that he felt there was more to his powers but he was not sure what yet, but she told him that it would reveal itself to him when the time was right. So they were currently on their way to a dojo located in the mountains and supposedly it was home to a powerful warrior that would be able to teach him how to fight even better than he already did. It was told the man was quirkless but had the power to destroy entire mountains with a single punch and also able to bring down entire monsters with nothing but some side jumping. The reason why he was not well known was because he only showed up when he was made to fight stronger monsters and enemies that could destroy the entire world if they were not taking care of them.

Naruto was eager to meet this so call warrior. If he only came out for that kind of stuff that meant he was most likely stronger than even the great All Might. From what he was gathering he had taken a student recently since Nemuri had been spying on him recently thru the headmaster. He didn't know who it was but whoever they were they had to be something impressive to earn his approval.

"We are here." Naruto saw a two story home that resembled a highly made log cabin.

"So this guy lives here?"

"Yeah but listen," Naruto turned to Nemuri, "whatever you see in there do not underestimate this man. He might take you by surprise but his power is legitimate and he could help you achieve true strength. Hell, with your quirk and some of his training maybe one day you could surpass him and take his title as the strongest in the world."

"Okay," knocking on the door Nemuri waited for a second. The door opened and there stood a blond hair cyborg whom was staring at both of them with a neutral expression.

"Greetings Nemuri and student please come in the master is just sitting around in his living room." The cyborg walked away and entered another room muttering about doing some cleaning or cooking. They guessed cleaning since they saw a toilet in that room.

Entering the living room Naruto saw a bald man lying on his side wearing a red hoodie, gray sweat pants, and a pair of sneakers. He was watching a tv show while having some snacks and comics around him. It was a little disturbing for Naruto to think that this guy was the greatest warrior on the planet.

"Good to see you again Saitama."

"Huh, oh its you." Saitama stood up from his spot and looked at them with a blank expression.

"Yes, listen I'm here with the favor I was asking for." He raised an eyebrow for a second and looked at Naruto. While he could not feel it Naruto could tell this man was measuring him up.

"I see," he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "While I don't want to I will train him. I mean unlike Genos at least he could learn something from physical work outs."

"That's right," Nemuri turned the way of the cyborg, "how much longer until he is ready to leave?" Saitama gained a haunted look,

"To be honest ever since we left the city he has not bothered to even think about going back unless it's for groceries. The man won't just go away, he does pay rent though." He dropped a large stack of thousand dollar bills that caused Naruto's jaw to drop to the ground.

"I see, well hopefully he goes out and performs his own hero jobs soon."

"Yeah hopefully, okay kid listen you are going t be staying up here and training with me there are some ground rules we need to set." Naruto nodded his head and was handed a hand out of the rules

Don't complain about the training

Pitch in doing chores and cooking food

Don't mention me being bald

I have all rights to the TV so no complaining

Take care of the rooms or pay a fine

No leaving the mountain unless training is finished

Naruto looked over the list and nodded his head showing he understood.

"Well Saitama, I'll leave him in your capable hands." Nemuri waved goodbye to Naruto before heading out of the house and down the mountain. The bald man walked up to the teen,

"Come with me I want to show you what you are aiming for." Soon both man walked out of the house and to an open range of nothing but a rocky plain field.

"So when you are done training this is what you should be capable of with little to no trouble." Pulling his right hand back and tightening his fist he swung forward and within seconds a large explosion went off and he saw a canyon form from the force of the punch. Honestly it was terrifying to think this man could do something like this with a single punch. It was too much like All Might but Naruto knew his was powered by his quirk while this man didn't have one and he showed he achieved this strength without it.

"HOLY SHIT!"  
"Impressive isn't it? Follow my training schedule and you too can do this within the time frame you are aiming in."

"Okay so what do I start doing?" He smirked and pointed to a large rock in the distance,

"Start lifting that and then try chucking it for a while. Do this for about two weeks and you'll see a difference. One final thing no quirk powers got that this is something you can do without it got it?"

"Sure, its insane but okay." He nodded his head and walked back to his house,

"Do this until dinner and you can rest after that."

Naruto stared at the giant rock in front of him and thought to himself,

 _Howe the hell am I going to do this?_

Month 11 (day before the exams)

Nemuri had returned to the mountain after leaving her sidekick as she liked to call him at this point here with her friend. He had been up here for about 3 almost 4 months. Honestly it was shocking, only because most people who did his training either left after so long or just pissed him and Genos off to the point they kicked them off the mountain threatening to beat them to a pulp if they returned.

She felt the ground beneath her shake from something going on. She was sure there were no earthquakes in this area so why was the ground shaking? Racing up the mountain and past the house she saw in the plains that two people were fighting each other. One was Saitama wearing his yellow body suits and red gloves and boots with a white cape. He was trading punches with Naruto and they were going so fast it was insane. Mostly on the terms that they are causing mini earthquake from several miles out and they looked as if this was going easy on each other.

Seeing Genos watching the fight she walked up to him,

"Greetings Genos." The cyborg looked over at her,

"Greetings Nemuri. Master and Naruto are having one more spar before he leaves for the school he is going to."

"I see how is he doing then from the training I can say he quite strong."

"True but master is still too strong for him, he is only using about 20% of his full strength. But this is the first time master has had an opponent push him this far without having to resort to some kind of power to aid them. It is shocking really honestly I think master will always be the more physically stronger of the two and be on a different plane all the time but with Naruto's quirk and his training growing from where it is now he could easily beat master in the future. But that is only if he keeps up the training he has gone through."

"Don't worry I'll be on his ass about it." Genos nodded his head and saw the match had ended with his master smiling at the young teen. He was rubbing his head showing he was proud with how far he had come. He could do a lot of things before with his punches but now if he really tried he could cause a massive crater with ease. He would watch to see how far he goes in his hero career.

Naruto ran up to Nemuri who was shocked, it was like a blur showing he was as fast as All Might in terms of speed. Seeing this Naruto smiled at his head hero,

"Miss me Ms. Nemuri?" She smirked while smacking him on the head with her whip.

"Like a cancer kid. Come on I'm sure the great Saitama is ready for some peace and quiet."

"True but when you get some time come back when you want to face me again. Make sure to keep training because I want to see you grow from where you are." Naruto held out his fist and they bumped each other.

"Sure I'll come back someday and beat even you." He smirked,

"Look forward to it kid." The bald man waved goodbye to both of them before heading inside while Genos bowed to them and left.

"Looks like you have a new goal then."

"Yes," Naruto turned to her with a fire in his eyes, "as soon as I get to the highest point possible then I will come back and challenge him to give him the battle he seeks."

"Good for you kid but we need to go, your test starts tomorrow and you need some time to sleep." Naruto agreed while staying here was fun he was too busy training to worry about other things in his life.

Grabbing his hero he gathered up some of his quirk's energy and teleported them back to the city. More specifically the agency they were from.

"Thanks for the lift now get going kid the test starts tomorrow and you need to be ready for it." Naruto bowed,

"Later, 18+ only." Naruto vanished in another flash and she laughed,

"He is something else. Maybe Mount Lady is on to something though. Might want to get on the ground floor while I still can." A small blush appeared on the woman's face while walking back into her agency's building.

Day of the test

Naruto was standing in front of the UA building swallowing some of the spit in his throat. He was scared out of his mind wondering what was awaiting him in these upcoming tests. But then he heard something familiar in the background,

"Deku what the hell are you doing here!?" Naruto walked over and saw that Katsuki was in front of his friend Izuku also known as Deku to some.

"I'm here for the exam," he looked about to piss himself at the sight of his former childhood friend. Naruto quickly intervened,

"Okay both of you save it for later."

"Naruto!"

"Bastard!" Naruto smiled at this and high fived Izuku while glaring at Katsuki.

"What's up?"

"What the hell are you doing here? Your power is not enough for a weakling like you to pass these exams?" Katsuki found his head being cracked on by a whip.

"I would be careful who you insult brat, considering he is my sidekick while you barely got into the school entrance exam to begin with." The reporters that were interviewing some of the young hopefuls were shocked to see the hero 18+ only here and to here her mention that Naruto was her sidekick made them want some questions answered. The red eye teen bit his tongue knowing pissing off one of the heroes was a bad idea considering she could prevent him from taking the exam. That meant he would be outcasted while his two enemies were working on making it to being heroes.

"Whatever," he put his hands in his pocket and started walking away from both teens. Naruto sighed,

"I didn't need your help." Nemuri smiled,

"True but it would have been more trouble if you both started fighting."

Reporters pushed Izuku away from Naruto and Nemuri and started bombarding them with questions.

"When have you guys been working together?"

"Why did you two decide to work together?"

"Is there more than a teacher student relationship going on between the two of them?"

"What is your quirk young man?" Naruto was getting annoyed with the reporters until his mentor took their attention while showing off her taunting beauty.

Naruto seeing his mentor winking at him took this time to get away from the reporters and into the building to hear the main teacher talk about the rules of the match.

He was a blond hair man with a speaker box around his neck and when he asked how they were all doing Naruto was the only one to respond. This earned points with the blond hair man before going on to explain the different challenges they were going to face in this whole free for all battle simulation. How they would score points destroying enemies and how one of the enemies if you dodge the attacks and run away then you can earn points doing this as well.

Soon everyone was given their arenas Naruto was in arena A with Katsuki while Izuku was in another arena all together.

They were lead to their individual gates and let into the arena. Naruto was pumped he wanted to see what challenges were awaiting him since he had been training like a mad man for this.

Teacher booth

Most of the greatest heroes were in the arena booth overlooking the entire proceedings. Nemuri was one of the people watching closely at the first arena knowing that her student was there and she wanted to brag about how good he was doing. While not conceited she did feel a chance was here to brag about how she lucked out on such a strong and powerful teen while some barely can find their own.

"Nemuri," looking over her shoulder she saw two people she didn't' want to see anytime soon. A blond hair man wearing a white and red flame cloak with a blue jumpsuit beneath it and a red hair woman wearing a ninja outfit with her hair in a ponytail, this was Minato and Kushina Namikaze also known as the Yellow Flash and the Red Chains and better known to her as the parents of her student. While she didn't want to be rude to them she still held a bit of a grudge knowing how they treated Naruto,

"Yes Kushina?"

"I needed to ask you something?" She raised an eyebrow at her and nodded. "Is it true that your student's name is Naruto?"

"Yeah what of it?" Kushina's eyes narrowed,

"That is my son so why wouldn't I want to know?" All the heroes were starting to see the tension and were worrying how things were going.

"I don't know since maybe you two drove him to the point he thought he was an embarrassment to both of you and ran away from home so you wouldn't have to see him?" All Might was shocked, he had known both of them since he was a teen and to think they did something like that, intentional or not, was shocking to say the least.

"We didn't mean for that to happen but regardless he is still our son and we have a right to know how he is doing!" Kushina was pushing forward to the point she was almost forehead to forehead to her. But Nemuri was not going to back down,

"Oh yeah, so what? Your son never wanted me to say anything to either of you especially since you chased off his godfather when he wanted to continue his training. A healing quirk is still a good quirk learn some martial arts and he could take down some of the more dangerous villians in the world."

"Its true," out of the blue a man wearing long scarf around his neck and had eyes that showed he was sleepy appeared. "Without my quirk I really am just somebody who trained hard to master some martial arts and is capable of matching some of them with it."

"We didn't want him getting hurt!"

"Regardless your son wanted to be a hero and you were denying him this making him feel he was worthless to both of you." Nemuri turned around and went back to the screen to see Naruto standing in front of some machines that were posed to attack him. The heroes were concerned about his tactic but were shocked within seconds they were all flying away from him as if they were hit with an invisible barrier. But the truth was that he was moving so fast that they didn't see him punching the machines away with nothing but sheer strength.

"What the hell just happened!" Nemuri smirked at one of the heroes in the room and answered,

"That is not his quirk if you're wondering. That was purely speed and power mixed into a perfect attack. He trained hard to get to this and he wants to show everyone even without a quirk he can do this and do it well. Especially since he trained with the man without a quirk but can create a canyon."

All Might tensed up, if he trained with that man than there was no surprise he did that. In fact, he might be faster and stronger than that but he was showing great control over his power. That was the one man in the world he was sure even Izuku when he mastered his quirk would never be able to beat just on the basic principle that he was so much stronger than him. Plus without a quirk to rely on he was never going to fade or fatigue from using his strength and speed. He had never seen that man fight for real except with another hero but he was someone similar to Saitama who only appeared when absolutely necessary. That man was quirkless as well and found being a hero more of a hobby than anything else.

"What kind of training did he go through?" One of the heroes was truly curious. If he could achieve that level of strength maybe he could earn more fame.

"Yeah the kid is just smashing through the machines like nothing."

"True, honestly I think that kid is a monster, wonder what he can do with his quirk."

Nemuri saw a giant robot appearing in front of him and responded,

"Well, you're all going to see it now." Everyone was paying rapt attention at this showing. What was it? Kushina and Minato were also watching with sad looks,

 _Son how much did you accomplish without us being there? I'm sorry… I promise we will be there for you every step of the way now even if you hate us._ _After all no Namikaze ever goes back on a promise believe it!_

Arena 1

Naruto looked up at the huge war machine that was in front of him. Honestly while it was imposing for something like this he had seen more dangerous beings while training with Saitama and Genos. That cyborg had just as much firepower as this thing but he was more dangerous than this huge monstrosity. It was slow and running on a huge amount of power, showing that all he needed to do was use his speed and he could easily overcome this,

"Guess I can kick this into first gear at least." Slamming his hand on his chest he felt his quirk's energy spreading over his entire body. Training had allowed him to call on his power on a second's notice thanks to having Mount Lady attacking him every time he tried. So even under pressure he could call on his newfound power he called it the Golden Cloak Quirk.

His entire body was covered in the golden glow and he was standing there with the markings on his stomach and wrist but nothing else. His eyes are red without anything else supporting or coming out of it. This was his first stage while strong in its own right this was only one of two that he had at his disposal. But using the second one would be over kill and he didn't have a good enough control of his aura in that form to prevent himself from putting the other competitors to sleep.

Within a yellow flash he was gone and was above the machine. Sprinting down in a streak of yellow flashes he slammed his fist into the head of the machine sending it into the ground with a massive crash. The other competitors were shocked by the brute power he was showing. It was terrifying for them considering his attack just stopped that war machine within seconds.

Flashing onto the wreckage he saw it was done and preceded to another part of the arena. There he was working on destroying small machines around him while leaving some for the other students to fight. Honestly he knew he did enough to pass but no point in sitting around doing nothing so he would wait to see what was going to happen from here on. Plus he would make sure he was still ahead the rest of his peers in terms of points and activities.

Booth

The heroes were stunned, first they had seen the kids quirk first hand. It was impressive looking and it was something that was memorable. But it was his teleportation ability that shocked them because he was matching if not surpassing his father in that respect. He was faster in the process and seemed to be capable of actually appearing wherever he wanted without hindrance. Plus his strength and speed naturally increased as he was doing this and he didn't seem to be tiring from using this form so what was the cost of using his quirk was the question everyone was wondering?

Minato and Kushina were the most shocked, their son was so powerful and he was showing his potential at being a hero. They failed to see to it and it brought great shame into their mind. Not just heroes but as parents to a child that only wanted to follow in his families footsteps.

Nemuri was ecstatic, this was what she was hoping. Her student was dominating the entire event and there was no way she was not getting noticed. Mount Lady also had some money betted that his student would not impress more than ten of the heroes in the gallery Nemuri was right all of them were stunned silent.

One of the heroes finally asked,

"Where the hell did you find him?" She smiled,

"Truthfully, he was brought to me by the police after he stopped a robbery from a local gang that was robbing a nearby store. Upon hearing of his power and seeing how he was with it only just recently activated it was something to look forward to."

"So are you saying he has only been able to do something like this for about 11 months?"

"Yes," the entire room was stunned silent and wondering what was going to happen next.

The event continued with Naruto just dominating the whole tournament with a boy with named Katsuki following behind him but the fact he didn't save anyone played against him since that was also part of Naruto's score for saving some of the other heroes when they couldn't outrun an attack coming at them.

Then Izuku shocked everyone when he saved a girl who was down with a single punch sending the machine flying away in arena B. Most were impressed with his power but others were wondering how he expected to be a hero if he risked his arms and legs for his one attack. It was bothering but Nemuri knew that with time he would get his power down and learn how to better prioritize himself with how to use his quirk. While he still didn't know what the hell it was she knew for a fact it would take a while to master since even in their youth All Might struggled as well controlling his quirk.

"The Test is over! Congratulations to all students who have done well! Your scores will be sent out in the next few days for those that don't pass there is always next year." All Might shined the entire room his glittering teeth and honestly looked like someone that was more posturing than anything else. Nemuri left the room and headed down to the arena to see her student.

"Minato, Kushina," both looked at her and saw an evil look in her eye, "I don't care what you do but if you try stealing my student away I promise you you'll see my real side and it won't be pretty."

"Jeez 18+ are you in love with the kid or something?" She smiled at him and answered,

"Maybe I do like him like that we'll see how things shape in the next few years. But honestly his future is bright and I can't wait to see what happens."

Nemuri left the room full of stunned people but also a terrified Minato with an enraged Kushina,

"Stay away from my son you henati!"

Chapter End

 **As a side note for the stories that are on this page PM me for questions or if you are just wanting to add some input to the ideas let me know**


	10. The Banished One (NarutoFairy Tail)

**For the record: I'm doing this story purely as a means because I have been binging Fairy Tail for the last few weeks and this idea came to me. Dark King Marcel helped me expand on this idea and I only see Naruto in Fairy Tail and my own story where he leaves. So I decided to try this idea out let me know what you guys thing about this.**

 **NOTE: This is not an OP Naruto, he will struggle in fights and that is new for me so if I did something wrong let me know because I can only get better if you tell me as feedback.**

 **Title: Phantom Lord's Ace**

(START)

In a small village, located in the mountains of Fiore, near the city of Clover. Exists a dark guild that has fallen from graces. They were known for being Zeref worshippers and were considered the one's looking for his long lost book of demons. This was to increase their standings in the dark guilds that were plotting around the country. They even hoped this would put them on par with the Balam Alliance.

They had spent months digging up the ruins on the outskirts of this town in hopes of finding the ancient book. One man managed to remove a stone and saw that there was something inside of it. Reaching into the stone he smiled.

"I found it sir!" He said pulling something out of the dark hole. What came out was a book with the mark of Zeref on the front of the book. There he blew the dust off the book and saw his master coming to him. He was a plain man with black hair, black eyes, a narrow jaw, and a dragon tattoo going around his neck. He smiled and examined the book.

"Finally the great Dark Marcos Guild found the ancient demons book. Today we will finally ascend to greatness and become the darkest guild in the land!" The man said as his group cheered loudly while they head back to their village to prepared the ritual to summon the powerful demons that were sealed into the book. They would even use the villagers as a sacrifice if that was necessary.

While this was going on, a man was walking down the street to the village mentioned. He was wearing a black coat that was lined with fur around the cuffs, opening, and neck. Underneath the coat he was wearing a black sleeveless GI shirt and black puffy pants with black shoes. On his ears were a pair of red gem earrings. However the thing that stood out about the man the most was his blond spiky hair and dark blue eyes that had slits in them. One part of his face was covered in black marks that went down to his left arm reaching up to his wrist. (Gray's Devil Slayer form.) His right arm had his guild mark on it and showed that he was loyal to the guild known as Phantom Lord, which was considered by many, one of the top guilds in the country. The most striking feature on his face was whisker marks on his face that stood out from most of the people, due to how unusual they were. This teen was Naruto, Phantom Lord's Ace.

Naruto was yawning. Today he took a job that was to investigate a dark guild that was rumored to be digging up some dark artifact that was said to summon demons. If that was the case then he was best person for this job and he was eager to test himself.

Entering the outrim of the village he saw one of the dark mages standing guard at the gate and he was shocked to see him.

"Master wizard!" The mage screamed as a hologram projection through a lacrima appeared above the village he was looking at the boy and laughed.

"So the Council finally has someone willing to face the mighty Dark Marcos guild! Well you are too late. We have the book, and we are about to summon an all powerful demon to fight for us! There is nothing you can do to stop us. Men kill him!" The Master said as the guild gathered several powerful wizards at their side and all of them were aiming spell circles of different colors and weapons at him. But when they fired at him he was already on them and was rushing through with great ease. He was using pure speed and power and taking down most of the group with no problem. However when he was targeted by a fire mage he saw the spell fire in the form of a small ball of fire. When it collided with him, the fire mage laughed.

"Ha! Take that!" He cheered. His cheering was stopped though when he saw the fire being eaten by the teen who was now burping.

"Not bad the flames were pretty weak, might want to work on your control from prison." He said as he turned to the man while firing his own fire ball at him but his fire was red and black in minute his fire hit the man he was sent down the ground while smoking from the attack. "Man they don't make dark guild mages like they use to. Better find this guy before he really causes trouble." The teen said to himself as he proceeded into the town and sighed. This was going to be a long mission.

(Magnolia, 1 day ago)

In a private room there was four people huddled up with a spirit that was shaking and a blue cat with a backpack. One was a blond hair girl wearing a pink sleep wear, a red hair girl wearing red sleep wear, black hair teen with a blue guild mark on his chest and covered in bandages sitting at the desk, and a pink hair teen with red guild mark sitting at a table pretending to be asleep. These four were considered the dream team of the guild: Gray Fullbuster the Ice Mage, Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer, Erza Scarlet, S-class mage and master of weapons and armor, and finally Lucy who is the run away heiress of one of the richest families in the country and a celestial wizard. All four of them were in Lucy's apartment after an attack from Phantom Lord on their guild hall. Their master was worried that they might be targeting the members soon so they were ordered to group up together. But Lucy never knew about this until she walked into her house with all of them sitting around her living room leaving her irritated. But eventually agreed to it while not seeing Gray was reading her incomplete novel.

"So guys why did Phantom Lord attack us?" Lucy asked generally curious about the situation. There was nothing they really did to them that she could think of that would bring anger to their doorstep. Erza sighed.

"I'm not sure myself. but if I had to guess it has to be something to due with their guild master. He doesn't exactly have a high opinion of us and feels that we would be better off being the second best guild in the country beneath them." She said with her eyes closed, a scowl on her face.

"Yeah but we all know that is not true." Gray said as Natsu growled.

"Exactly that is why I think gramps is scared to take a battle to them!" He growled out as Gray sighed along with Erza.

"Natsu you know that is not true. Gramps and Mira are right, starting a war over the things that have happened is not worth the consequences. You also seemed to forget their guild master is also a Wizard Saint like Makarov." Erza said gravely as Lucy had another question.

"Is he really that powerful?" She asked as Natsu snorted at her words and gave her a cocky smirk.

"Yeah but if we fought them all out we would come out top easily." He said as Erza shook her head.

"I disagree Natsu. While I do think Master Makarov is stronger than Jose, but the truth is that he is not the biggest threat or the numbers they have. The biggest threat belongs to their top wizards in their guild. One set being equal to our own S-class mages known as the Elemental Four. The other being Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer." She said as Lucy had a shocked look on her face.

"Wait you are saying there are other dragon slayers out there!?" She asked in slight worry.

"Yes but they are not the one's that I'm sure Master is concerned about." Erza said Gray was curious and so was Natsu. The two of them were wondering who could possibly be the person the master is worried about. "A couple of years ago I heard that Jose and Makarov had brought two S-class mages to the Guild Master conference in which Jose was showing off his new prodigy and his new Ace." She said calmly as Gray looked at her confused.

"Wait I thought Gajeel was the Ace?" He asked as Erza shook her head.

"No apparently he found a child that was stronger than him and more diverse. From what I gathered, he defeated Gajeel when he was nothing more than thirteen and became one of the youngest S-class mages in the entire country. But that is not the reason master does not want a war with them. The truth is that at that same age, he fought Laxus at that conference." She said as Gray raised a brow.

"So what? He fought Laxus, doesn't mean you can't handle him though." He said as Erza frowned.

"He fought Laxus to a standstill back then. It was rendered a draw." She finished as the room was silent. Natsu and Gray were shocked Phantom Lord's Ace had fought the master's grandson to a draw? No one in the guild had done that yet other than the master and Gildarts, both of whom, were powerful enough to force him into submission. Yet there was a kid at the time, powerful enough to do that and if he kept up his training, that meant he was even stronger now and probably was stronger than most of the guild as a whole.

"Insane! They really have someone like that in their guild?" Lucy asked scared as Erza nodded her head,

"Now do you understand why the master wants to avoid a conflict with the guild as a whole?" She asked as the group sighed and agreed, though Natsu did it reluctantly seeing the point.

While in another part of town, team Shadow Gear was wondering around doing their own thing at night. One being a man in a brown coat and big hat named Jet, a man wearing a white shirt with a black ponytail named Droy, and their leader Levy who had blue hair and was wearing a blue and yellow outfit. They were unaware they were being watched by someone in the shadows, someone that was covered in piercings and had long black hair and wearing a sleeveless black outfit.

Gajeel Redfox was doing as he was ordered. Force the Fairy Tail mages to react to start a war. His orders were to take out any mages of the guild and leave them for everyone to find knowing it was them. But thinking about the master he thought back to his friends advice.

 _"Be careful Gajeel. Jose will lead you to damnation if you are not careful. If you do anything, make sure you protect Juvia because outside of me she is the only real friend you have left Gajeel."_

Even knowing his friends warnings, he was excited. He wanted to force these fairy fools to fight him and the rest of the guild along with claiming that heiress for the money her father has. Seeing it was time he leapt into action wondering how his friend was doing on his contract.

(Meanwhile, In the Mountain Village)

The Ace of Phantom Lord was annoyed, these dark guild members are starting to get on his last nerve. They were throwing everything they could at him to force him back. But he was blasting through them with either pure strength or some minor spell work. He could use his brand of magic, but he preferred to save it up for when he really needed it or when something exciting was going on. More along the lines that he wanted to fight the demon sealed in the book. Yeah, his job was to protect the village but most of them had already abandoned the village in fear of the on going battle.

Arriving at the northern part of the city, he saw the dark guild hall that was standing before him. It was built like a normal castle so he was not too worried about the situation as a whole. Entering the building he saw the mages were gathering the last bits of their forces and making a valiant last stand.

"Look just give me the book and this can be all over. But I prefer if you idiots try to stop me from getting to your valiant guild master. It just makes destroying all of you more pleasing." He said with a malicious grin.

"Fuck you asshole! The ritual is almost complete and you know what that means?" One of the dark mages said as Naruto yawned.

"What?" He asked uninterested.

"The Great Demon Berial (DMC4) will be released and he will destroy you for defiance!" He said as Naruto rolled his eyes. "Now face our wrath!" He shouted as all the guild members fired different color elements and blasts at Naruto who just sighed and gathered some fire magic around his body before compressing it. But unlike the normal flames these flames were dark red to the point that they were nearly black.

"Disappear trash. Fire Explosion!" He said as he released his magic in a large explosion of magical energy and thus sending it through the entire room burning most of them to a crisp. Walking over their bodies the teen walked into the main auditorium where he saw the guild master smiling with an ominous circle completed.

"Come great demon strike down this fool that dares to oppose us!" He commanded.

 **"Very well human but this will cost you."** A demonic voice say

"What is the cost great demon?" He asked as he felt a spear of fire pierce his stomach and drag him into the circle.

 **"Your soul! Foolish mortal I'm now free!"** The demon roared.

Out of the portal, an explosion of fire roared and wiped out most of the upper levels of the castle leaving a clear view of the village from the throne room. The villagers were watching from the tree lines and were shivering in fear of the dark power that was coming from the former guild house. Such evil was spreading throughout the village that most were feeling their hearts stopping at the sheer magnitude of the power.

The teen on the other hand had not moved an inch using his own fire magic to protect him from the attack and watched on. Honestly, when will humans learn that summoning demons is frowned on for a reason? I mean seriously did this idiot think that just because he summoned the monster, that said monster would do his bidding? That was foolish and considerably short sighted for him. The reason monster's like this one were sealed away is to prevent this shit from happening but no, everyone sees them as tools of power. It was annoying to him and he wanted nothing to do with such foolish people. Plus who summons a demon not thinking they might lose their souls, that is like the first thing you learn in summoning monsters like them.

Out of the portal came a giant monster that towered over the town and even the guild hall. He was a flame monster with horns but resembled a horned centaur that he had seen in some of his travels. At his side was dark sword that was covered in demonic fire that was dangerous to humans that are cut down by it. But the thing that he noticed about the monster is that it was mostly a fire based monster meaning that this was going to be easy for him.

 **"Free again. To wreck havoc in the human world again! What a dream, not even that fool Zeref will stop me!"** The demon, Berial if Naruto recalled what the master had said, said staring out into the world.

"Yeah sure, hey buddy." Naruto called getting the demon to turn his head down to the princely looking man with a tattoo covering part of his body. "Look I can't let you do that so would you do me a favor and go back to the underworld?" He asked kindly.

 **"That marking... I know I recognize it, and that scent, you smell like someone I met before."** He said growling as Naruto smiled.

"It should, I was raised by a demon and his wife." Naruto said smiling.

 **"That doesn't matter."** Berial said, raising his sword up. He took a mighty swing at the teen, covering the entire ground in fire. The force of the swing started a massive gust of wind that took the roof off some of the buildings and even sent some nearby trees flying into the sky. The demon snorted and proceed moving forward until he heard something. It sound like someone sucking in something and looking down he saw something that shocked him. The teen was standing there with his mouth opening and he was eating his fire.

"Man these are pretty good tasting flames but I would put more power behind them next time." He said and within a few seconds the fire was gone and he burped from all the fire he ate. "Now I got a fire in my belly and ready to go." He said as, in Magnolia Natsu sneezed thinking someone stole his catchphrase.

 **"How!? No one can eat demonic flames! Not Dragons slayers or God slayers! It would have tore their inside apart!"** Berial asked confused.

"Well then I guess I'm a different kind of slayer." Naruto said as the demon finally realized and soon his entire body ignited in flames lighting him up like a bright beacon in darkness.

 **"Your one of those filthy demon killers! A devilslayer!"** Berial roared, enraged.

"Right about that you over grown demon horse. Names Naruto Otsutsuki, son of Kurama the Demon King and Nibi the Demon Queen." Naruto said, bowing mockingly to the demon.

" **Impossible, you are the son of those traitors!?"** Berial asked as his anger grew.

"Not sure about traitors but I sure am their son." Naruto said as he lept into the air and gathered some of his fire magic in his throat. "Now I'm going to show you the power of the son of the Strongest Demon,

 **Fire Devil Rage!"** He called and without warning a huge torrent of dark red flames fired from his mouth and hit the demon sending him falling to the ground with a vicious thud and screaming. While he was immune to dark flames of his own kind and fire from other beings he was not immune to the flames of a devil slayer. He knew from the past that all devil slayers are blessed with their favored element being able to by pass this problem.

" **Damn you! I will not be defeated!"** Berial screamed as he got back to his feet again and stared down the falling Devil Slayer. **"I was forced to retreat because of your kind before! It is the reason I was sealed for so long! I refuse to be sealed again today the Fire Demon King will have his revenge!"** He roared as his entire body ignited in a brilliant show of power and he swung his sword with everything he had in the hopes of hitting him with his dark attack. But before the attack could hit, Naruto was leaping over his sword and appearing beneath him while summoning an orange energy around his body.

"Sorry to tell you this pal but you should have stayed sealed otherwise you wouldn't be in this situation." Naruto said as he gathered the energy around his right fist and jumped up, "Plus unlike most I know two elements courtesy of the great King and Queen. Have a taste of my orange winds!" Naruto yelled.

 **"Wind Devil Crushing Fist!"** He called the attacks name as he made contact with Berial.

The great beast was sent flying into the sky and feeling the impact of the strike he felt the wind ripping through his body.

 **"Gah!"** He grunted as he crashed down to the ground with a thud and feeling his body slowly dying on him. That damn human was too weak to bring him back to full power but even then he could tell this kid would have killed him with ease.

"Ready to die?" He asked mockingly as the demon growled,

 **"I was about to ask the same thing human scum!"** Berial said as he opened his mouth, Naruto saw a huge torrent of fire aimed at him.

 **"Inferno cannon!"** He called as Naruto already had his next attack ready as well.

 **"Fire Devil Rage!"** He roared as both fire attacks collided, but due to the sheer power that Naruto's possess he pierced through and covered the monster with his attack, spearing the demon through the head.

 **"Damn you human! Damn you and your whore mother and pathetic father!"** Berial roared.

Soon a massive explosion took his body out of the picture leaving Naruto surrounded by the remains of the demon's flames. He opened his jaw and sucked them into his body and smiled after seeing they were clean up.

"Yeah but at least they were not whiny bitches like you. I'll see you hell fool." Naruto said smiling as he walked away from the ruins of the guild and back into the town where the mayor and the people looked at him with shock.

"I-i-i-is it over?" One asked as Naruto smiled at them.

"Yeah luckily you got someone that is an expert in dealing with demons. This was an easy job especially since it was a fire demon." Naruto said as he gave them a thumbs up. "Contract complete." Naruto said happily.

The people broke out in cheers with the children rushing him and hugging him thanking him for saving them. Naruto smiled at them and hugged them telling them it was only a job.

"You were so awesome mister!" One said.

"Yeah your fire was so cool!" Another continued.

"When I grow up I hope to be a powerful mage like you!" Another finished as Naruto smiled at them and pat their heads.

"Then I look forward to seeing you all again then. Because you are the next generation and the one's I will past the torch onto. Strive for your dreams and we shall meet again." He said as the kids smiled and agreed to this and soon returned their parents telling them what he told them and all of them smiled at their dream. Thanking him for giving them their dream and hoping to see more of him in the near future. Naruto smiled back and looked at the mayor who had a huge bag of jewels and something else in his hand.

"Here is the agreed payment and something extra." He said as he handed Naruto his pay.

"What are these?" He asked as he looked at his gift. When he looked at them closely, he saw that they were some kind of golden keys with odd markings and shapes to them.

"These are celestial keys that we have had in our possession ever since someone came to do the same thing but died doing her job. I believe she was from blue Pegasus but someone had killed her instead. I believe they are celestial spirits of the Zodiac variety." The mayor said as Naruto smirked at this.

"Thanks I will make sure they get a good home soon." Naruto said before he waved goodbye to the villagers while proceeding out of the town sighing.

"Man that demon was shit. I mean it was fire demon making it easier for me to defeat it. But still I was hoping they summoned something like that Deloria or Lullaby I heard about. They at least were impressive but he was nothing. Man I hope I can find some excitement soon." He complained as he felt something buzzing in his pocket. Reaching into it, he pulled out a small lacrima crystal that he used to communicate with some people from his guild.

Opening the link he saw a blue hair woman standing there with a nervous expression on his face.

"Juvia-chan why are you calling? I just got done with my job and I'm heading back to the guild." He asked as the woman shuffled a bit.

 _"Well Juvia wanted to tell you something that might make you angry. Juvia is sorry that she was not brave or strong enough to stop it."_ She said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked fearing for the worst.

 _"Master Jose had ordered Juvia to kidnapped that Lucy girl and Gajeel had been ordered to attack Fairy Tail in the hopes of starting a war."_ She said looking down as Naruto growled. He hated that man. Jose, while his guild master and he respected his power, his arrogance, his desire for absolution, and natural greed was starting to get on his nerve. The man at one time was a great guild master, but now he was nothing more than a bitter man hating that he had competition. Naruto only put up with him because he had nowhere else to really go and that he wanted to avoid pieces of his past that could creep up soon.

"Please tell me you didn't and the war is not on?" He begged as Juvia kept her head down.

" _I'm sorry Naruto-sama it is true. The war is on and we have been attacked in our guild house. They took down many of our people but we managed to weaken them by knocking down their guild master."_ She said regretfully as Naruto sighed.

"And the girl?" He asked.

 _"We managed to capture her and bring her to HQ but sadly she escaped after tricking the master and kicking him in the crotch."_ Naruto thought about Juvia's words for a second and laughed. The old man really fell for that? Got to give the girl credit for doing something that was unorthodox.

"Okay that is pretty funny." He said as Juvia laughed a bit. It was funny when she heard about it but she was scared after seeing how pissed off Jose was from the incident.

"So what is going on now?" He asked as Juvia stopped laughing.

 _"We are regrouping for our counter attack but Jose is hesitant because he heard rumors that Laxus was back at the guild."_ When those words were uttered, Naruto's eyes shot into his hair line and smiled.

"Wait for me, I'm heading back now." Naruto said as he tucked his crystal away and flew back to the guild. If it was true and Laxus was at Fairy Tail, then that meant he finally could settle their score.

"I'm coming for you Lightning King." Naruto said grinning as he was fired up for this upcoming battle.

(Fairy Tail)

The guild was a somber mood. They had attempted to attack Phantom Lord today, but the attack failed and now they had several injured on top of having their master out of commission. The only thing that had lifted their spirits that a blond hair man wearing a purple button up shirt and black pants was there now. He had his headphones in his ears and was smiling. He was Laxus their S-class mage that was said to be stronger than even Erza and everyone was surprised he returned.

"I'm here to settle a score without the old man getting in the way this time." He said as some knew what he meant. He was here hoping to fight the Ace of Phantom Lord and have the chance of settling a score from a fight six years ago. They were saddened he was not there to help them for any other reason. Mirajane was angry about this and how he was so uncaring about his grandfather's condition, but they ignored him in favor of cheering up Lucy and telling her they would not give her up. She cried tears of joy and sadness thinking that people would die because of her.

Before they had more time to consider their options they heard something rumbling outside the guild and ran out to see Phantom Lord's guild house sitting there with a giant cannon. It was aiming at their guild and they heard Jose taunting them over the speaker.

"Well Fairy Tail I'm here to give you a choice: Hand over Lucy Heartifillia or be wiped out from this world! Your guild can't afford it considering you so called master is out of commission." His voice sounded out as Erza glared at the walking monstrosity.

"You'll have to kill us then! We're not turning over Lucy you monster!" She screamed as the rest of the guild joined in the war cry other than Laxus who was walking to the front of the group.

"Naruto I know your in there come out here! Lets settle our score!" He shouted as Jose grunted in annoyance.

"So be it. Lets see how you deal with this!" He shouted madly as Erza saw the cannon priming and knew she had to stop the attack. So taking on her strongest armor, she shielded the guild from the impact. But the minute the attack ended, her armor shattered and she was out cold. The guild rushed to her side while Naruto and Gajeel were watching from one of the high floors.

"It would seem their strongest asset is down, pity I wanted to test myself against the mighty Titania." Gajeel said as Naruto looked at him and back at the field and saw Laxus.

"I'm going down there." He with a grin on his face as Gajeel looked shocked.

"What about Master Jose? He told you stay put." He asked as Naruto growled,

"He doesn't control me, remember that friend." Naruto said as Gajeel held his hands up in surrender. The truth was that he and Naruto was pretty good friends along with Juvia. The rest of the guild, not so much as they either feared them or sucked up to them. It was annoying to both of them and they felt it was unneeded and unwarranted. They stood together and became their own team known as the Demon Squad. But now they were separated for different jobs they were to accomplish.

"Sorry, look go do your thing I'll get the girl." Gajeel said as Naruto turned to him.

"Don't." He said simply.

"What?" Gajeel asked shocked.

"I said don't. Look the girl obviously has nothing connecting to her father's fortune so there is no point in wasting our time with it. Plus we have given them enough reason to attack us back. Just leave it at that friend." Naruto said as Gajeel clicked his teeth in annoyance.

"Tch, fine but if Jose gets on my ass about it your taking the blame." Naruto smiled at his friends words.

"Let him try, he has nothing on me and he knows it." Naruto said as he gathered his wind magic and flew down to the ground ignoring Jose shouting at him to come back over the speakers. Landing in front of Fairy Tail, the guild saw the Ace of Phantom Lord staring down Laxus with a grin on his face. Both were standing there with their power starting to leak out in excitement.

"We meet again Demon King." Laxus spoke calmly as he glared at Naruto.

"Indeed Lighting King. But this time we are going to finish this fight." Naruto said as he let his fire explode around him with his wind spinning there to add more to the effect. Laxus let his magic roar to life and he threw his coat away.

"This time the masters won't stop us! Lets go! I'm so excited it is driving me crazy!" Naruto said with an excited grin.

"You know I was thinking the same thing!" Laxus said with a equally large grin. Without warning, they charged at each other, one gone in a blur and the other in a flash of lightning. They each threw a punch, missing the other by a few inches and a shockwave roared from their strikes. The crowd was shocked, these two were out of their class and it was obvious they were not going to hold back against each other. Natsu, who wanted to fight the Ace, decided it was more important to destroy the cannon while they had the chance and the rest of the guild dealt with the shades coming their way.

Back at the two teens Naruto smiled.

"This is exciting, did I ever tell you, that fighting demons and other people has become boring compared to our last match?" Naruto asked as Laxus smile seemed to grow.

"Strange, I had the same feeling. But that doesn't matter let's see who has become the strongest since our last bout!" Laxus shouted as Naruto saw him pulling away and throwing a roundhouse kick at his head. Thinking quickly, he moved out of range of the strike before blitzing him and slamming his fist into his stomach. Laxus released some spit and was sailing backward. He gathered his bearings and felt someone behind him. Looking he saw his Lightning Tribe: Freed Bickslow, and Evergreen. They were prepared to fight but he growled at them.

"Help the rest of the guild. I don't want these bastards doing any more damage than they already have." He said as he glared at Naruto once again.

"But what about you?" Freed asked as Laxus summoned more lightning around his body and smirked.

"I'm going to fight the Ace." He said before he charged off again with a flash and threw another hook at Naruto who ducked under the strike.

"Nice try." He said as he threw a punch at his stomach, but Laxus was gone in another flash and this time decked him with a vicious kick to the face sending him skidding across the ground. Naruto got his bearings to see Laxus on top of him again.

Naruto smiled.

"This is fun." He muttered as he gathered his wind magic and took off into the air again and floated in place. He looked at his face and saw the kick did some damage to his face but nothing serious. His magic was already using the fire he had left over from the battle with the fire demon to heal himself. To others they saw his face glow green and his face was back to normal.

"He healed!?" One asked.

"No way how the hell is that possible!?" Another asked in confusion.

"Man he really is strong! He has perfect defense and offense for combat!" Naruto smiled at their admiration,

 _'What they don't know is thanks to my studies with Nibi I know different kinds of fires that have different properties. Luckily as long as I have the excess fire in my body I can use it to charge my green fire internally and heal myself. But when that runs out I'm going to need to really be careful about taking serious damage. Better test him a bit.'_ Naruto thought to himself as his focused solely on Laxus.

"You've gotten faster Laxus but lets see you dodge something you can't see!" Naruto said as he gathered his wind magic and soon his orange waves turned into some transparent chains and soon flew at his opponent. Laxus laughed at how obvious his attack was.

"You serious? I don't even need special vision to see your attack coming at me." He mocked as Naruto smiled. Laxus was so easy to trick due to his ego. He had secretly created another set of chains that were going around his back and were hidden under a small illusion that he used through manipulation of the air. They were going to wrap around him when he moved or tried to attack.

Within seconds he was gone in flash appearing near the guild. Naruto forced his chains at full charge this time and the hidden set wrapped around his body.

"What the hell? I know I dodged your chains!" Laxus shouted in angry confusion.

"Yes you did." Naruto said calmly as he floated back down to the ground. "You saw the one's coming at you and dodged them but the one's that I hid, you didn't see. With some special application of wind magic, you can manipulate the air around things actually make them invisible. But what is special about my wind is that other than the fact it is orange it actually gets stronger when hit with a fire attack or can even nullify fire attacks completely." Naruto informed him as Laxus growled.

"Not bad asshole but I'm far from done." He said as he gathered lighting around his body and tried to break the chains but he noticed something is wrong. The more power he was using, the more power he was losing at the same time.

"So you noticed huh?" Naruto asked with his arms folded.

"What did you do to me?" Laxus asked as Naruto smiled.

"Well fun thing about these wind chains, the longer they are wrapped around you not only does it nullify your offense to break them, but it can also drain your magic and add it to my own reserves." Naruto said with a smile that made Laxus want to punch him more.

"I get it then. Due to the chains costing magic this allows you to hold them as long as I have magic in my body to keep me restrained right?" Laxus asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yep, you know some people in the land I heard say you're an idiot. But I can see you have a brain, but you just keep it hidden behind your arrogance so people underestimate your brains." Naruto said as Laxus laughed slightly.

"Nice someone caught onto that." He said as Naruto smiled and without warning lifted Laxus into the air and threw him across the battlefield into his guild house.

"Just makes fighting you more interesting." Laxus said as he appeared again but this time he threw a large bolt of lightning at him. Naruto smiled and dodged the strike and saw him appear behind him but he was gone in a blur. Naruto appeared behind him and slammed him head first into the ground.

"Your weakness? Your rely too much on big power moves that can drain you faster due to your over dependency. If I was a slower enemy this might actually work." Naruto said as Laxus laughed.

"Your right but I still have this." He said as he gathered the lighting around his body and soon sent it out. Naruto was caught in the attack due to surprise.

"Ack!" Naruto grunted as he jumped away from him and felt the tingling sensation in his arm signaling he might have lost all motor function in that part of his body. He summoned more fire inside of him and his arm started to heal but Laxus was back up.

"Not so fast!" He said as he sent lighting across the ground forcing Naruto to move out of range of the attack before his arm completely healed. Staring each other down he saw he had a good amount of damage done to Laxus but he was still hurt from some of his attacks.

"I get you too. You use more of a trickery based style. You study your opponent by using your base abilities. Once you are sure you know how they are going to react to certain situations you plan your attack from there. But I can tell you are hiding your real power from me and the real attacks you want to fire off. So lets quit holding back! I'll show you my ace in the hole if you show me yours!" Laxus spoke as Naruto's hair covered his eyes for a few seconds and nothing happened, the shades stopped moving and the mages watched in anticipation. Then Naruto started to chuckle before breaking out in a full out laugh. He looked at the man in front of him and smiled.

"Alright you want a full out fight then lets go! No more holding back lets so who the king is!" Naruto said, his excitement on full display. This was the first time in a long while that he finally gets to cut loose in a fight! But before he could release his full power they both saw an explosion and saw that the Jupiter cannon was destroyed.

"Huh how annoying that means the next weapon is coming." He said glaring at the machine as Laxus looked at him with confusion until he saw what was going on. The guild turned into a machine or war-bot of some kind and it was writing out a magical seal of some kind. He recognized some of the incantations.

"Abyss Break." He said in awe as Naruto nodded.

"That's right, Jose is planning to wipe out this entire town to get his way." Naruto said with his head down.

"That idiot! I can't believe he is that stupid. No one is going to stand for this!" Laxus screamed as Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, look I hate the man, I honestly do. So I'll tell you this out of wanting to see this stopped and prevent innocent deaths. The way to stop the seal is taking down the Elemental four. Just do me a favor if you send your people take it easy on a blue hair girl in there, she is just a lonely little thing. Plus she is one of two people I consider family in that stupid guild." Naruto said as Laxus looked at him and nodded his head. He knew what he was talking about. While he was a loner for the most part, he at least had his tribe in the guild that followed him around. So he never really thought bad about them and actually did care about them. Turning around he saw Gray and a white hair teen named Elfman.

"You two go inside and help Natsu out! Thunder Tribe lend a hand!" He ordred as the group nodded their head and head up to the moving building.

Turning back to the fight Laxus smiled.

"Now that all the problems are out of the way why don't we show each other's real power?" He asked as Naruto grinned and soon he was being covered in a dark aura of fire and wind. His dark red flames and orange winds were meshing together giving him an almost demonic look. The mages could see that his presence was that of a Wizard Saint if their own master was anything to go by.

Laxus closed his eyes for a second before pushing all of his power out and he bulked up with lightning pouring out of every part of his body forcing the ground to shake with incredible force. Both stared down the other and without warning they charged at each other. No one could see them move while fighting the shades but there were shockwaves showing where they had been. Naruto took some distance after the sixth collision of fists and puffed his cheeks up,

 **"Fire Devils Rage!"** Naruto called as a large torrent of flames erupted from his mouth and made a dash at Laxus. Laxus responed by opening his own mouth and a massive bolt of lightning was released.

 **"Lighting Dragon Roar!"** He bellowed as the lightning bolt shot out of his mouth.

Both attacks collided and exploded, destroying some of the shades in the nearby area and some of the people were sent flying from the explosion. Naruto charged through before feeling Laxus grabbing him and driving him into the ground. He grunted from being slammed and then he felt lightning running over the man's hand and over his body shocking him badly. Naruto grunted at the pain before swinging his feet up and wrapping them around his extended arm. From there he pushed the arm down sending Laxus into the ground while he was holding the arm with his hands wrapped around his wrist. Naruto sat on his shoulder and twisted his arm forcing Laxus to grunt in pain.

Naruto let go of the arm when he saw more lightning coming out of his body and got some distance. He charged some wind into his left arm and charged at him when he was looking at him with the intention to release another lightning dragon roar.

 **"Wind Devil Crushing Fist!"** His countered as his hand was covered in pure orange wind. He managed hit him in the nose sending his head back releasing his attack into the sky. Soon he jumped away from the giant powered Laxus and felt his own reserves take a large drop.

 _'Damn I have no more flames left over to heal myself since that last barrage of lighting. My magic is slowly falling down to the halfway point. If this keeps going on I might have to bring out the secret arts. But I can tell from his own reserves that he is running low as well.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he stared at Laxus.

On the opposite side of the battlefield stood Laxus. While he looked like he still had more power going around his body, the truth was that he was pushing his limits. He had used too many high power moves that it was draining him of all of his power. He maybe had a few more power moves left before he was completely and left to probably some basic lightning enhancement attacks.

 _'He really is pushing me, going all out like this is hurting me more than it is helping me. But the feeling, the rush, the idea that I can lose to this guy is too exciting! I have to see how we stack up and see if I'm strong enough to take the guild!'_

Naruto smiled, he was feeling the same emotion. He felt excited about the idea that someone was actually able to beat him. He might lose this fight, but his will was motivating him to not lose. To dig down deep and pull out a victory.

 _ **'I love this feeling!/I love this feeling!**_ ' They both thought.

Both teens powered up again and Laxus had a magical circle appear behind him with his fist drawn back.

 **"Lighting Dragons Breakdown Fist!"** Laxus shouted as he launched his fist forward.

He sent a massive bolt of lightning at Naruto who dodged the attack but it left a huge crater behind him. He was shocked about the amount of power he was using to try and win. But this didn't bother him because he quickly fixed the distance by having his own devil slayer magic ready.

"Not bad Dragon Slayer, I can tell that the power you are generating must have come from a Dragon Lacrima. Meaning that you can't fully control your dragon power yet. That's fine let me show you the power of a devil!" Naruto said as he gathered his magic around his hands.

 **"Wind Devil Thousand Blades!"** Naruto said as out of the sky came thousands of barely visible blades of wind, all aimed at Laxus, who took the full brunt of the attacks. But he screamed in pain when he felt the attacks cutting small nerve parts of his arm and legs. He realized that the point of the attack was to mask his real target while aiming for the sensitive points on his body.

Gathering his magic in his mouth again he released it at Naruto once again.

 **"Lightning Dragon Roar!"** Laxus shouted as Naruto didn't have enough time to move so he took the full brunt of the attack and screamed from the pain. Collapsing to the ground he grunted at the burnt feeling all over his body. At this same point, Naruto got off the ground and saw he was charging him.

 _'Damn it! I got to move! Come on, move body move! I can't lose! Not here! Not Now! I won't fail in my parents dreams!'_ Naruto thought to himself as he felt himself get stronger.

Naruto didn't know where it came from, but he felt a sudden pulse of power inside of him and forcing him to his feet and healing some of his minor injuries. He could see that he was covered in some new black markings but just as quickly as they showed up and healed him they disappeared again. Naruto wondered what it was but he had more pressing matters. He dodged the punches and strikes of lightning that came from Laxus and knew that the longer this fight went on, the more danger he was in. He would not be able to heal again from his special ability again. So he had to break out his ace in the hole.

Gathering his magic into his hands he aimed it at Laxus when he was in range.

"Got ya!" He said as a ball of dark red fire emerged in his hands.

 **"Fire Devil Supreme Inferno!"** He shouted as the blast erupted from his hands.

Not having the chance to respond Laxus took the full brunt of the attack and was knocked backwards leading him nearly falling over.

"I'm not done with you yet Laxus!" Naruto roared as he leapt into the air and gathered more magic into his mouth.

 **"Wind Devil Rage!"** Naruto roared out his own attack.

The attack forced Laxus into the ground and cut deeper into his body. Naruto leapt into the air and landed on top of the collapsing guildhall.

"Time to end this!" He said as ball of dark fire appeared in his hand but then he mixed some orange wind into it and started forming a spinning shuriken of magic. Leaping over Laxus he saw he was trying to move but couldn't and was watching on in shock of his attack.

"You lose Laxus! **Devil Slayer Ultimate Attack: Flaming Hurricane Rasenshuriken!"** He shouted with a smile on his face.

He threw the attack at Laxus and upon impact, the fire attack burned him badly while having the orange wind blades cutting him up and dealing more damage thanks to power from both elements being used together.

Naruto landed on the ground and sighed, he saw Laxus was finally down and out that he finally collapsed to the ground with a thud.

"I'm so tired." He said looking up. When he did, he saw a brown hair girl wearing a blue bikini top and aiming cards at him while watching for shades. "Relax I can't move right now and I'm out of magic. It took everything that I had to defeat Laxus and I'm still feeling the affect of the attacks I healed from." He said calmly as he closed his eyes.

"How is that possible it should have erased the damage?" She asked as Naruto smiled.

"The damage yes but the fatigue internally doesn't disappear and in time it returns. Kind of like a numbing agent it stops the pain for a while but then when you have a moment of peace the phantom pain comes back and your exhaustion hits too." He said as he opened his eyes and saw the Abyss Break spell was stopped and saw that there was a bright light coming from inside of his guild. He then saw the bright light expanding outward and coming straight at him. Using the last remnants of his power, that he had on reserve in times of emergency thanks to some runes he mastered in making, he held his hand out when the light hit him.

 **"Null Counter."** He whispered.

When the attack finally died down, he was still awake still on the ground with Laxus while everyone else was wondering how he was not knocked out.

Soon several people emerged from the guild including Juvia and Gajeel. They both raced up to Naruto and started to check on him.

"Naruto-kun are you alright!?" Juvia asked as she looked him over.

"Yeah seriously man you look like shit." Gajeel said as Juvia glared at him. "What?" He asked confused.

"I'm fine nothing a small nap and some magical replenishing potions can't fix." He said as he turned to the old man, he saw he was checking on his grandson and then looking at him. Juvia thinking he was going to attack stood in front of Naruto's prone body with Gajeel who was glaring down the old man.

"We might be injured and outnumbered but we will protect our friend." Juvia said as she stood against the master of Fairy Tail.

"You dragon slayer might have beaten me but I will fight to protect my best friend." Gajeel spoke as he stood to protect his friend.

Makarov saw the seriousness in their faces and the looks in his own guild and smiled.

"The war is over, so any conflict we might have had is done as well. I will not harm anyone else and I promise I mean no harm to your friends." Makarov said as Gajeel was standing firm and so was Juvia. "I promise as a Wizard Saint that I won't harm your friend." He said as they soon let him pass while keeping their magic ready to fire if they had to. They might not stand a chance against the old man but they had to fight regardless.

"I see you have grown Naruto." He said looking down at the boy.

"Yeah good to see you again Makarov. For what it's worth, I had nothing do with this stupid plot. Juvia and Gajeel were only following orders while I know it is not much for what happened I promise they are both good people at heart. I hope you can forgive them." Naruto said as he sat up and bowed his head to the old man who only smiled.

This child, while named the Demon King, definitely was a softy when it came to his two friends. He figured that was the case and he was willing to let go of past issues.

"I understand Naruto but, most likely you know the end result of this whole situation." He said as Naruto smiled at him.

"Yeah, our guild will be disbanded, Gajeel and Juvia will be freelancers unless they join another guild. Me, I'll probably have to report this to the king and let him know about the mess Jose caused." He said as the mages around him looked in shock.

"What do you mean the King!?" They asked as Naruto looked surprised and then something hit him.

"Oh right you didn't know sorry." He said reaching into his pocket he, revealed the royal family crest. "I'm officially a licensed mage with the King and have been working for him for the last 4 years." He said as he let his arm hit the ground.

"I don't understand then why did you work for Phantom Lord!" Makarov asked as Naruto sighed.

"I wanted to be with my friend Juvia-chan, but other than that, to keep an eye on Jose, because rumors were circling that he was experimenting with dark magic and it proved true. So now I have to report this to him so he can get what is coming to him." Naruto said as Makarov then nodded.

"Would you be willing to help us out with the council then?" He asked as Naruto saw the desperate look on his face in wanting to avoid a serious trial with the magical council. Naruto thought about it for a second.

"I can pull some strings for you and have some pressure taken off of you in exchange you take care of my two friends." He said as the rest of Fairy Tail voiced their disapproval.

"No way after what they did to us!"

"Gajeel destroyed our guild and injured Levy and her team!"

"He is a monster!"

"Juvia kidnapped Lucy the first time!"

Makarov silenced them as he had gotten annoyed.

"Enough!" He roared as he turned to his children, "Look they were doing what any member of a guild would do and that is following the orders of their guild master. Whether they are truly evil is not for us to judge, but to see if there is good in them. If they wish to join us then I see no problem for it since they will need a place for work and a chance to atone for their past mistakes." He said as the guild was still hesitant, mostly Erza, but she relented to the master's wish but swore she was going to watch them both closely.

"Alright then as soon as I'm back on my feet I will have this mess sorted out for you." Naruto said as Makarov nodded.

"Thank you lad. I see you also finished that match with my grandson." He said glancing at Laxus.

"Yeah well I got lucky. If I had not completed an earlier mission with some fire being left over for me to heal myself in times when I needed it, the fight might have gone differently. Really want to duke it out again but not any time soon." Naruto said as he sighed. "Other than that you got any magical replenishing potions lying around right now?" He asked as Makarov reached into his coat and threw him one. He drank it down and without restraint jumped back to his feet.

He was about to leave until Juvia stopped him.

"Naruto-kun why are you asking us to stay here? Aren't we a team?" She asked as Naruto saw the tears in her eyes and Gajeel, while trying to hide it, he too was a little hurt. Naruto smiled at both of them.

"I'm not leaving you guys here because you were bad or I'm ashamed of you. No, I'm leaving you guys here so that I know you are making the most of your second chance of life. Where as me, I have some stuff I need to take care of before I can settle down at a guild again. So don't worry when things work out, I will return I promise. But promise me this, you guys will give this place a chance and try to make friends and rivals?" He asked as the two of them smiled.

"For you Naruto-kun Juvia will try." She said happily.

"Sure Demon skin but the next time we meet we are going to have another sparring match." Gajeel said as he gave Naruto a feral smile.

"Sure but be ready to lose." Naruto said as he gathered his magic and flew into the sky before looking down at Fairy Tail.

"Thank you all for taking in my friends, you are truly the family I wished the world could have. Maybe one day, this demon can find people like you too. Later!" He said as in blinding speed, he was gone.

"That was so cool! What kind of magic is that!? I mean Erigor could do something similar but nothing as colorful or powerful as him!" Natsu asked as Gajeel grunted.

"Please that loser wishes he was half as good as Naruto." He said as Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying his magic is better?" She asked as Juvia nodded her head at the comment.

"Yes, because Naruto-kun is a Devil Slayer, trained by two powerful demons in hunting and killing demons. He never told Juvia the names but it was said they were stronger than most other demons. They blessed him with mastery of most forms of fire and orange winds that are stronger than any other form of sky or wind magic." She said as Natsu smiled.

"So cool I want to fight him when he comes back!" He said pumped up as Erza frowned.

"Natsu he defeated Laxus I doubt you could beat him. Plus he also uses fire so there is no telling how he could counter in this case." She said as Natsu shook his head.

"Oh man I can't wait for his return I'm fired up!" He said as the guild laughed. He was lost in his own world of fighting such a powerful mage while Makarov smiled seeing Gajeel and Juvia joining in. Looking down at his grandson he saw something he had not seen in quite a while: a blissful smile. He was happy and he was shedding tears of joy, his grandson finally found someone that he knew understood his pain.

"Thank you Naruto you have helped us in more ways than you can imagine. We would be honored to one day have you in our guild. Plus imagine the fame you would bring the guild and how we would be even more amazing!" He said as the guild cheered and started prepping construction plans for the guildhall.

(Time Skip)

Naruto had gotten his clothes fixed and had visited the king. He had told him about the mess Jose made and what the council was planning to do to the poor Fairy Tail. So using his influence he declared the situation null and that Fairy Tail would not be held responsible for Phantom Lord and all members were given a second chance other than Jose and some specific mages. Gajeel and Juvia were allowed to register as mages again thanks to Naruto's influence with the King and promise they would not do something like that again.

After finishing his business up with the guild he rushed over through the skies until he saw a familiar cat themed guild where he landed in front of it.

"Wendy are you here?" He asked.

Out of the main guild house came a small girl with blue hair wearing a dress of green and many other smaller colors. She smiled with her brown eyes showing joy in seeing him.

"Big Brother!" She said as she rushed up to him and hugged him tightly, "I'm glad to see you again!" She said happily as Naruto hugged her back.

"Say Wendy, guess what?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"What?" She asked as he held her close and poked her forehead causing her to pout.

"I got some time off from my usual work so I can spend a couple of weeks here training you in some more sky and wind techniques if you want." He said as Wendy's eyes lit up at the prospect of learning and training with her brother again.

"Of course brother that sounds exciting! I can show you how far I've come since you last saw me!" She said happily as Naruto looked shocked.

"Really? You've kept up with your training?" He asked in disbelief.

"She has." Another voice said as a white cat came out of the guild house with a strict look on her face, but he could see she was more of a mother watching her child. "All she does in her free time is practice the moves you told her to practice more. She has come a far way and has become faster and stronger since you last saw her." She said as Naruto nodded.

"Good to know Carla and good to see you again." He said as the cat, Carla nodded.

"Same. So you will be staying around for a bit?" She asked as Naruto nodded once again.

"At least a month, so today is a relax day, why don't I tell you about my time meeting other dragon slayers." He said as Wendy was bouncing on her feet in excitement, especially since she knew he would tell her about his own adventures. Walking into the guild Naruto looked at her and saw someone else in her place a girl with pale blue hair and white creamy eyes. She smiled at him and Naruto felt tears going down her face.

 _'No matter what Hinata I will find you again and protect you no matter what. That is the promise I made as I becoming a Demon. I will find you no matter how long it takes, after that day. That's a promise for a life time.'_ He thought to himself.

 **Chapter End**

 **Okay so just a quick recap on things: Naruto is a Devil Slayer. His parents are Kurama and Nibi also the Demon King and Queen. They are considered on par with the Spirit King and those of Acnologia's position. But their past will be revealed down the line. I'm also going to answer some questions that are probably going to be popping up down the line:**

 **Yes there are going to be other Devil Slayers down the line**

 **No Gray will not be a devil slayer because I'm changing his father into something else**

 **Naruto is not going to be OP in this story because he is actually as strong as Laxus but like Natsu he is able to keep the flames to empower him. But he has a special ability to hold onto them longer than him and use them to heal himself.**

 **This is going to be a harem story and Naruto's past is going to tie into some Naruto crossover stuff.**

 **No I'm not going to make this an alternate universe thing.**

 **Naruto is going to struggle in a lot of his fights and have to be beaten by the godly like beings in the beginning (Acnologia and Zeref)**

 **Naruto has some similar transformations like Dragon Force but that is later on.**

 **More of his past will be revealed as the story progresses**

 **Any other questions that I can answer without giving away too much please leave comments but I don't always read every single one that comes through so the best way to get a question answered if you really want to know is by PM. For those that do not have an account I'm going to try and get to those questions in the comment section for the next chapter.**

 **So another quick explanation: Naruto's elements are Fire and Wind but they special in their color and potency. He can't absorb fire from a dragon but fire from other mages he can absorb. Similar to Natsu he can take his fire and vice versa. But other demons are affected by his flames.**

 **Here is a list of some of the basic moves that Dark King Marcel help come up with other than the basic stuff that he can do with them (Fire balls, fire explosions, wind explosions, flight etc.)**

 **Basic attack**  
 **1)Fire devil rage and Wind Devil Rage: Naruto unleash a huge blast of fire or Wind (like the dragon roar from the Dragons slayer)**  
 **2)Fire/wind devil Crushing fist: Naruto punch his enemy With his Fist Made of Fire or Wind (Similar to Natsu fire dragon Iron fist)**  
 **3)Fire devil supreme inferno: Naruto create huge Ball Made of fire it at his enemy**  
 **4)Wind devil Thousand blade: Naruto fires Made wind blades at his enemy**  
 **5)Fire devil hell chains: Naruto create Chains Made of fire**  
 **6)Wind devil Strom Shuriken: Naruto fires shuriken Made if wind at his enemy**  
 **7)Fire clone wind clone**  
 **Devil slayer ultimate attack**  
 **1)Flaming Emperor :Naruto create a very huge fire Ball that Looks like the Sun and fires it at his enemy With that move naruto could destroy a entire City but naruto can just use the attack once because to use it naruto has too use all his magic power**  
 **2) Flaming hurricane Rasen shuriken: Naruto create a Ball Made if fire and then combine it with his wind to create the Rasen shuriken**

 **Finally the most important thing is the Harem for the most part I have confirmed some people in the harem but others will remain a mystery for reasons or be revealed later on.**

 **Confirmed: Juvia... That is really it for now. I'm not making any real plans of specific people being in there but I have about 6 others that are going to join in down the line but no promises on that. But I can tell other pairings are going to be part of the story and apparent as time goes on.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this and thanks to Dark King Marcel for helping me out with this idea and hoping to hear positive things about this story because I really took the time to do some stuff that I don't normally do for my stories and hope they work out for future stuff**


End file.
